Believe in the Unbelievable
by Icyfire-MikoDemon
Summary: After the final battle, Kagome fuses the jewel and is sent back to her era with no time to say goodbye to her friends. Kagome gets to her time only to have to fight more demons. With her injuries from the fight against Naraku still bleeding, Kagome tries
1. Prologe

** I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Prologe**

It's the final battle and Kagome and Inuyasha are the only ones left to fight. Sango is unconscious from being hit by her own weapon and Naraku's bees poisoned Miroku. Kagome has a bleeding gash across her stomach and several other cuts and bruises while Inuyasha is sporting a hole in his chest where Naraku forced a tentacle through him. Shippo and Kirara were left at Kaede's and Kagome is very low on energy. Kagura and Kanna are dead, Kagura sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel and Kanna shattering to pieces with her mirror when Kagome shot an arrow at it. Now its only Naraku, Kagome, and Inuyasha.

A/N

This is my first fanfic so I apologize if it isn't the best. I think the pairings are going to be Kagome/Hiei, but I'm not sure yet. Read and Review! I want to hear your comments and any advise you have to improve my writing so feel free to speak your mind! And yes I did delete this story, but it was because it wouldn't update my second chapter. I don't know why but I was trying for hours to get it to work and just gave up. But don't worry! Its back!

Next Chapter Chapter 1: The Final Battle and Going Home…Forever.


	2. The Final Battle and Going Home Forever

**Believe in the Unbelievable**

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!! Even though I wish I did! (

**Chapter 1: The Final Battle and Going Home…Forever **

"You're going down Naraku!" yelled a raven-haired young girl, hatred burning in her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"You will pay for all the suffering you've caused!"

She notched an arrow and let it fly, putting as much power as possible into that last attack.

"Now Inuyasha!" She yelled to her hanyou companion.

"You got it Kagome, Wind Scar!"

They dropped to their knees, drained of their energy, and watched as the sacred arrow and wind scar combined. The purple fire mixing with the yellow demon power, swirling around each other until it hit its target dead on. A bright light forced everyone to shield their eyes until it faded and all that was left of the evil hanyou was ash and his half of the sacred jewel. Everyone looked on with various expressions of awe and confusion as the jewel hovered over to Kagome's outstretched hands. She quickly put it in her pocket and ran over to Sango and Miroku. She rolled her sister-like friend over on her back and put her hands on the sides of her face. She closed her eyes and a blue flame engulfed her hands. All the wounds covering the demon slayer's body soon healed over and she gained consciousness.

"Kagome? Is it over?" She asked groggily as she opened her eyes.

Kagome smiled at her with tears in her eyes, "Yes, Sango, its over. Naraku is dead"

A smile formed on her best friend's face when it suddenly disappeared.

"Miroku! Is he alright?!" The last thing Sango remembered before passing out was Miroku falling to the ground as the bee poison flowed through his body.

The demon slayer looked around frantically for the monk she grew to love and spotted him a couple feet away. She crawled over to him as tears slowly ran down her cheeks. His skin was pale and his breathing was shallow. His life energy was slowly slipping away.

"Sango, calm down. He's going to be just fine." Kagome soothed as she knelt down next to the poisoned monk. She put her hands on the sides of his face just as she did with Sango and her hands gained the blue flame again. Kagome could hear her friends gasp of surprise but didn't look up; she had to concentrate on healing Miroku. Soon his breathing evened out and his pale skin darkened. The blue fire died as the monk slowly opened his eye.

Confusion filled Miroku's eyes when he realized the poison was gone. His vision cleared and he saw the tearful faces of Kagome and his love Sango.

"Oh Miroku! Your alright!" Sango threw herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Yes I am, though I know not how…" his gaze wandered over to a smiling Kagome.

"Kagome healed you! She used her miko powers to heal you!" Suddenly Sango released the monk and stared at Kagome in shock, Miroku sporting a similar face as he waited for an explanation.

"Kagome, how did you heal us? And I didn't see how you defeated Naraku, would you care to explain?" Sango asked, her eyes daring her friend to lie to her.

"Well…a couple weeks ago I was pulled into this dream world in the jewel. There I met Midoriko and she told me the end was near and that I needed to learn how to control my powers. She also told me that I am her reincarnation, not Kikyou's. Anyway she trained me in my sleep for the next month and after I finished my training she gave me this." Kagome lifted her wrist to show her friends a charm bracelet.

"This has a charm of ever weapon I mastered and as I master more they will automatically be added to the bracelet" she explained.

Inuyasha was sitting against a tree listening quietly and was surprised Kagome could control her powers, but didn't let it show. He decided now to speak up.

"And you didn't tell us why?!" He growled

'I knew we defeated Naraku a little too easily, now I know its because Kagome has gained control over her powers.'

Kagome looked at him apologetically "I'm sorry you guys but I didn't want to tell you because you would be even more protective of me. Not to mention I didn't want to say in out loud incase Naraku or someone heard me. It would've been much harder to defeat him if he knew I was more powerful and he would have mainly targeted me instead of you Inuyasha."

That seemed to make sense and they accepted her answer. Now Kagome walked over to kneel down next to Inuyasha.

"Now let me heal you" Kagome said as she eyed the huge hole in his chest.

"Heal yourself first" he growled.

"I'll be fine, now let me heal you so I can fuse the jewel" she went to put her hands on his cheeks, but he pushed them away.

"No Kagome, you won't have enough energy to heal me, fuse the jewel, and heal yourself. You're just a weak human so you'll probably pass out. So stop arguing with me wench!" worry evident in his beautiful golden eye.

"Inuyasha, healing you and fusing the jewel is more important! And if I don't have enough energy to heal then my aura will feed off the life energy from these forests." She reasoned with the stubborn hanyou.

They still had disapproval written all over their faces, but they seemed to accept her reasoning. So Kagome healed Inuyasha and pulled Naraku's half of the jewel from her pocket before dumping her half into the same hand. The halves immediately began to glow pink and fused together before hovering over Kagome's hand.

"Kagome, what's happening?" Sango asked warily.

"I'm not sure" Once those words left her mouth the jewel shot into Kagome's chest with a sickening crack.

Inuyasha visibly cringed at the sound of ribs breaking as the jewel took its rightful place within Kagome's body. Her body began to glow pink before she started fading away.

"Kagome!"

"No! Don't leave us!" Her friends yelled before she disappeared.

Inuyasha immediately began running in the direction of the well, Miroku and Sango right behind him.

The pain was unbearable. Kagome's eyes shut in pain as she began to glow pink. Slowly the pain subsided and she opened her eyes to see the worried and crying faces of her friends. Their yells falling on deaf ears.

"Its ok you guys, I'm fine." She tried to say but they suddenly vanished and Kagome was pulled into a black void.

"You do not belong in this time, your rightful place is in your era." An ancient voice echoed.

'I know that voice!' "Midoriko?" Kagome asked.

"It is good to see you again Kagome. Now that the jewel is pure and in the protection of its guardian, we can rest." The great miko said as she appeared in front of her.

"The jewel is now a part of you and has enhanced your powers. If your power turns pink it means you have tapped into the jewel's power, but your journey is not over yet, others will come in search of the jewel."

"You mean there are demons in my time as well?!"

"Yes, but you will need help. Take these."

Two pouches fell into Kagome's hands.

"Inside the one with the blue ribbon is a map, it can only be activated with a spark of your miko energy. The other with a red ribbon holds two stones." Midoriko explained.

"What do I need the stones for?" Kagome asked as she placed the pouches in the pocket of her miko garb.

"Two reasons, one to open a portal to the Makai and the other to reveal the waterfall's prisoner."

Confusion filled Kagome's eyes, "What waterfall? And what's the Makai?"

"I am out of time, you will find your answers along the way." Midoriko said as her form began to fade away.

"Wait! Where am I?"

"You are home," the ancient miko's voice echoed in Kagome's mind.

There was a sudden flash of light and when Kagome opened her eyes, she saw the shrine. Realization hit her and her eyes widened. She ran as best she could, with her still bleeding injury, to the well house and swung the doors open. She jumped into the well and landed painfully at the bottom. She stood carefully, favoring her now sprained ankle, and looked up.

The roof was still there.

The blue light of time travel never came.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she painfully climbed the ladder and rolled over the edge. The tears now running freely down her cheeks, she stood and left the well house only to fall to her knees. She buried her head in her hands and cried. The well was sealed. She wouldn't be able to see her friends again.

Shippo….

Sango….

Miroku….

Inuyasha….

They were all gone, forever.

Once the well came into view, Inuyasha jumped in only to softly land at the bottom.

"Damn it!" He yelled when nothing happened.

He leapt back out to see Sango's tearful face looking at him hopefully.

"Well?!" She yelled angrily.

"It's sealed…Kagome's gone, forever."

A/N

So how was it? Hope you liked it cause this is only the beginning! Sorry it's so short, but I have to share my computer with my sister and I don't have a lot of time to type up these chapters with homework and school. I'll try my best to make them longer! Oh! And before I forget, I don't know what to do with the other pairings so I'll let you guys vote!

Kurama/Yukina

Kurama/Botan

Yusuke/Keiko

Yusuke/Botan

Kawabara/Yukina

Kawabara/Nobody

I personally like Kurama/Botan, Yusuke/Keiko, Kawabara/Yukina but I'll let you guys choose. Oh and if anyone knows how to spell Kawabara's name, PLEASE tell me! Thanks!

Next Chapter Chapter 2: Protecting Loved Ones


	3. Protecting Loved Ones

**Believe in the Unbelievable**

I still don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!! Even though I wish I did! (

**Chapter 2: Protecting Loved Ones**

Souta heard what sounded like doors slamming and ran out the door. He looked toward the well house and saw Kagome on the ground, her body raked with sobs. Worried, he slowly made his way over to his crying sister.

"Kagome? You ok?" He asked, rubbing her back.

She lifted her tearful face to his and threw herself at him, crying into his shirt. Souta just sat there holding his sobbing sister as she cried her pains away.

"The well s…sealed itself, I ca…can't see them anymore!" She stuttered in between sobs.

Souta pulled her into a tight hug. He knew how much she enjoyed going to the feudal era. He knew she loved her friends and he also knew she had fallen for Inuyasha. Souta was pulled from his thoughts when she suddenly tensed. Something was coming, it was tingling the edges of her senses. Her eyes widened.

Demons.

Kagome stood with Souta's help and stared off in the direction she felt them coming.

"Sis, what's wrong?"

As if on cue, five demons appeared several feet in front of the siblings. A growl rumbled in Kagome's chest when one looked at Souta, licked its lips, and then averted its attention back to Kagome with a smirk on its face.

"Souta, get mom and grandpa as far away from the shrine as possible. This shouldn't take long."

He nodded and ran into the house to retrieve the others. When Kagome heard the back door close, she knew they were safe. Careful of her many injuries, she got into a defensive stance.

"You demons must be stupid or have a death wish"

**Reikai**

"What do you want toddler?!?!" yelled Yusuke.

Koenma glared at him but let it go for now. "We have an emergency! Five demons got loose and are attacking a shrine! Three humans have left already but one is staying behind to fight!"

Four pairs of eyes stared at the demigod in shock.

"Is it a normal human?" asked Kurama

"Yes! The radar reads she's perfectly normal!"

Yusuke's eyes got wider "It's a girl! She must be stupid or have a death wish!"

"You need to get there now! Botan!" Koenma yelled.

Botan appeared and opened a portal to the shrine.

"Good luck!" she chirped, that cheery smile plastered on her face.

They all walked through with scowls on their faces except Kurama, who smiled back at Botan, who in return blushed. Once they reached the other side they immediately froze in shock at the sight before them.

**With Kagome**

"Give it to us! Give us the jewel!" Hissed one demon, the rest growling at the insult.

"Make me" She smirked, making the demons' growls intensify.

Kagome tried to put some purification into her hands only to find her power was completely drained. A scowl formed on her face before the smirk returned. 'Just great…all my energy must have been drained from purifying the jewel. To make matters worst, there aren't any forests nearby for me to reenergize from. And this gash in my stomach is still bleeding, not to mention I have a sprain ankle and maybe a couple broken ribs from where the jewel entered my chest. My life just frickin rocks.'

The demon that seemed to be the leader smirked. "It should be easy to destroy a mere human, injured at that."

The demons eyed the large gash across her stomach, where Kagura attempted to cut her in half with her Dance of Blades. Kagome was able to dodge almost all of them…almost.

Kagome's smile grew "Try me"

The demons charged. Once they reached striking range, Kagome swiftly reached for the charm bracelet on her wrist. She yanked off the charm that looked like a sword and pointed it at them. They all stopped in their tracks, staring at her in amusement.

"Is that what you call a weapon?" They laughed

Kagome's smile grew even wider, an evil glint in her eyes. Suddenly the charm grew into a long sharp blade. That's when the laughter stopped.

"You should never underestimate any opponent!" yelled Kagome as she attacked at an angle, killing all five demons in one swipe.

The pain was unbearable now and her vision was getting blurry. The next thing she knew, everything went black.

**Yu Yu Gang**

They looked on in shock at the beautiful girl dressed in miko garbs insult the low class demons in front of her. Yusuke was just about to step in to help when Hiei stopped him. They all looked at him in confusion.

"Let her deal with them" He said in a bored tone.

Kurama knew better though, Hiei was curious to see what this human girl could do if she was so at ease in insulting demons. He had to admit that he was quite curious as well.

"But she doesn't have a weapon, she's injured, and she's human! She probably doesn't even know they're demons!" Yusuke yelled.

Hiei sent the detective a glare before turning his attention back to the fight. This human confused Hiei, she didn't have a weapon, from what he could see, and she was injured yet she still stood her ground. Was she that stupid? Hiei lifted his bandana just enough for the jagan to open and tried to see into the girl's mind. He had just got past the weak barrier that all humans had around their minds when he was violently thrown from her head. A growl vibrated deep in his chest as he recovered the jagan, glaring daggers at the girl. Kurama turned to Hiei in confusion.

'Is something wrong Hiei?' Kurama asked through their mind link.

'She blocked my jagan' he growled.

Kurama's eyes widened. 'She blocked the jagan?! How? No one can do that, especially a human.'

'She is no ordinary human, fox' He replied more calmly with a hint of annoyance.

They turned their attention back to the scene in time to see the demons charge her. They all tensed when they were in striking distance and nearly laughed themselves when she held a charm as her defense. The smiles were replaced with shock when the charm grew into a sharp sword and she killed all five demons in one swipe. Hiei, of course, showed no emotion the whole time but was surprised she killed the demons. They watched as the girl collapsed to the ground unconscious. Kurama walked over to her and lifted her limp body into his arms.

"Hiei, can we take her to Yukina so she can be healed?" He asked the apparition, who was already walking in the direction of Genkai's temple.

"Hn" was all Kurama got as an answer.

They shrugged their shoulders and followed their demon companion to Genkai's temple.

Hiei and Kurama arrived at the temple and slid the door open. Yukina immediately came into view at the smell of blood, worry plastered on her face when she saw the girl, dripping in blood, in Kurama's arms.

"What happened? Never mind, you can explain while I bandage her up. Put her in the room across from mine."

Kurama nodded, walking into the room and gently placing the girl on a mat. Yukina entered with a wet cloth and bandages and sat next to her.

"So what happened? Was she attacked?" She asked as Hiei walked into the room and leaned against a wall.

She lifted her shirt just enough to clean the wound and wrap it while Kurama briefly explained what they saw.

"And you can't see into her mind?" She asked looking at Hiei.

"No"

"But she feels like a normal human."

"Hn"

Yukina rolled her eyes at his response. "Let us leave her, she has to rest. She's lost a lot of blood and I'm guessing the rest of the gang with be here any minute. How did they fall behind anyway?"

"They got into another fight," Kurama answered

"How long until she will awaken?"

Yukina looked at Hiei in surprise "I would have to say a week considering how severe her wounds are. Do you guys know how she got this hole in her chest? It looks like something was forced through her and broke her ribs. What could possibly do that?"

"We're not sure but we can ask her when she wakes up." Kurama said as they heard the front door slid open.

"Great, the bakas are here" Hiei scowled

"I heard that shrimp! Why don't you come out and say that to my face!" Yelled Kuwabara.

Hiei walked out of the room and a loud thump was heard before a door slammed. Yukina shook her head and sighed.

"That has to be the most I've ever heard Hiei say, even to me. What's so special about this girl?" Yukina asked Kurama

"Nothing that I know of. Maybe he likes her." Kurama smirked

"Hiei, like a human? Yea, when hell freezes over." She laughed as they left the room only to see an unconscious Kuwabara and a laughing Yusuke.

"Would anyone like some tea? The girl won't be waking soon, she's hurt pretty bad." Yukina said before walking into the kitchen. The boys looked at the door Hiei just left through before following the demoness into the kitchen, dragging the idiot with them.

5 minutes after Kurama and Yukina left

Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes to see she was in an unfamiliar room. Immediately she sensed the presence of three demons and two humans with high spiritual powers. She sat up only to see her stomach was wrapped. She removed the bandages to see the wounds gone, happy to know her miko powers were restored and healed her already. Quietly, she stood and left the room, tiptoeing toward the door she sensed would lead her outside. She tensed when she passed by a room filled with voices, both male and female. Finally she reached the door and silently left the building, stepping out into the fresh air. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the steps, all the way across the property. As she walked, she realized that this was a temple and a forest surrounded it. 'That's how my power restored so fast.' She stopped in her tracks when she felt a demon; she thought was sleeping in a tree, aura fill with curiosity and confusion. She continued walking when she was pulled back against something hard, but soft, and a sword at her throat.

He was resting in a tree outside the temple when he heard the front door slide open. He opened one eye to see who it was and was surprised to see the wounded girl, that wasn't suppose to wake yet, walking toward the steps. He also realized she was walking perfectly normal.

'How can a human walk around with a sprain ankle and those kind of wounds?' He thought.

'Fox, the girl is awake and trying to get away.'

'What!? How is she walking with her ankle sprained?'

'I'm about to find out' Hiei said before jumping down from his tree.

"What do you want?" asked Kagome, annoyance evident in her voice. She didn't expect the demon to be so fast.

"How are you moving with such a wound?" The demon demanded more than questioned.

"If you let me go I might consider answering you" Kagome smirked when she heard the demon growl before releasing her. She turned to face him as he sheathed his sword. He was definitely a 10 on the hottie scale! He was about a couple inches taller than her, wore black, had beautiful gravity defying hair, and the most stunning scarlet eyes she had ever seen. She was momentarily lost in his eyes until she heard him growl.

"My names Kagome, you?" she asked with a smile.

'Is this onna crazy? Why isn't she afraid of me?'

"Hn, Hiei"

"Where am I anyway?"

"Why are you afraid of me? Don't you know what I am?" Hiei growled, frustrated he couldn't get into her mind.

"I'm not afraid because I could kick your ass and yes I do know what you are. You're a demon, a hybrid to be exact. Half fire half ice."

Hiei's eyes widened a fraction before glaring at her "How did you know that"

"Because I'm a…"

"Hiei! Don't let her go anywhere!" yelled a boy with slicked back black hair, two boys and a girl running behind him.

Kagome reached down and plucked off her boomerang. It grew to the same size as Sango's and she got into a fighting stance. When the others got up to Hiei the red head bowed.

"Miss, we mean you no harm. We just have questions to ask of you."

Kagome lowered her weapon, then slowly returned it to the bracelet. She walked up to them and bowed.

"I'm Kagome"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kurama, this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina. It seems you've already met Hiei." The red head smiled.

"Yes so where am I?"

"Your in Genkai's temple. How are you awake with that wound? Walking no less?" asked Yukina.

"Oh, because it healed already" Kagome lifted her shirt to show the wound gone.

They all stared at her wide-eyed "How?"

"Because I'm a…" she stopped midsentence. There were seven demons coming. She grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows from her bracelet. In the blink of an eye, she shot four arrows into the forest. The others jaws dropped to the floor when they saw the arrow engulfed in purple flame then seconds later, deafening cries were heard from within the forest. Three demons jumped from the tree line and glared at Kagome. The guys began to step forward but Kagome stopped them. She put her bow and arrows back and glared back at the demons, and inhuman growl rumbling in her chest.

"Give us the jewel!" they hissed.

"Over my dead body" she flipped them of before they ran at her. (a/n: I know, very unkagome but I couldn't resist! Sorry) She just stood there in ease, until they got closer. She put her hand up and the demons were caught in purple chains. It was replaced with a cage, and every time they touched the bars, purification burned them.

"Now explain to me, who is sending all you pathetic demons and why do they want the Shikon?" she asked calmly.

The group just watched in amazement at her power. Their jaws still hanging open.

"Why should we tell you? Your just a stupid ningen!" one yelled

He turned to ash.

"Does that answer any questions?"

"Naraku! He sent us! He said that he will have the jewel no matter what it takes!" one hollered

Suddenly the cage turned pink and the demons screamed in pain. By now Genkai was standing with the others watching.

"What! Naraku's dead! I helped kill him myself!" she yelled anger evident in her eyes.

"Well my little miko, obviously you didn't finish the job." Naraku walked into the light from the shadows of the shrine.

"You bastard!" she yelled as she threw a pink energy ball at him.

"You should have finished me off when you had the chance. Now everyone you know and love with pay for it." He laughed

He dodged and shot a tentacle at her and it barley missed. She pulled off her bow and arrows again and shot one at him. He dodged easily and forced his tentacles into the ground. Kagome stood prepared but could only dodge and purify so many. One managed to pierce her stomach. She fell to the ground and began growling. Her body began to glow pink and a barrier appeared around the SD's. Suddenly purification flowed out of her in waves, covering the entire shrine and destroying the puppet in the process.

The pink hue around her body slowly faded and the barrier disappeared. Yukina ran over to Kagome, the gang not far behind. She dropped down next to her and tried to lay her down. Kagome growled and Hiei was at Yukina's side ready to protect her if needed. She looked up and everyone gasped. Her eyes were flashing red before settling for blue. Yukina looked at her with a worried face before smiling.

"Are you ok Kagome? Let me see your wound." She said and began to lift Kagome's shirt only to see the wound healing at a very fast pace. Everyone watched in awe as her wound healed completely right before their eyes. Slowly Kagome smiled and stood.

"Like I was saying, I'm a miko. I have the ability to heal myself and others."

Kagome felt a tugging at the edge of her mind barrier for the third time that day and glared at Hiei. 'Will you stop trying to get into my mind! Its giving me a major headache!'

Hiei looked at her in surprise before a scowl formed. 'You're a miko and can talk telepathically.'

'Obviously, but if you promise not to try and kill me or give me any more headaches, I'll leave my mind open for you. You should know though that there are some private areas that you will not have access to. This is my mind and I'd like some privacy.'

'Hn' was his only reply.

Suddenly a black hole appeared beneath them and they all fell through. Kagome landed on her behind, non-to gently, along with Yusuke and Kuwabara, while the others landed on their feet.

"What the hell! Whose idea was it to drop me through a black hole!?" Kagome yelled, very agitated. She then saw the gang looking at her, amusement dancing in their eyes.

"What are you looking at!" she yelled

"Miss Kagome, protector of the Shikon no Tama, please calm down. I already have to deal with these bakas, I don't need a bigger headache."

Kagome looked up to see a baby sitting at a desk and finally realized she was in an office of some sort.

"Did that baby just talk?"

"Kagome, this is Koenma. I think I should tell you our story before you get anymore confused." Yusuke said.

Insert Yu Yu gang's story (I'm too lazy to write all that and I assume you already know the story anyway)

An hour later, Kagome nodded. "Its only fair that I tell you my story too."

The gang listened with interest while Hiei was actually living in her past, watching everything through her memory.

Another hour later, the gang blinked hard, their eyes dry from not blinking for so long.

"So the Shikon no Tama is real? I thought it was a legend." Kurama breathed.

"Kagome, I am going to have to take the Shikon into safe hands. I can not allow you to hold it." Koenma said.

Kagome glared at him, "No. I am its protector. It will stay with me. Anyway even if I did want to give it to you, I couldn't."

"And why is that?!"

"Because it fused with my body when I purified it"

"So that's how you got that hole in your chest." Yukina thought aloud.

"Then that means you are the Shikon!" Koenma gasped

"So?" Kagome glared at him again.

"We need to take you into custody!"

"You will _not_ cage me like an animal" she growled.

By now everyone was glaring at the demigod. Hiei immediately stopped growling once he realized he was and Kurama gave him a confused look. Koenma looked at his team to see they were all on Kagome's side and gave in.

"Fine! But I want Hiei with you at all times until this Naraku person is dead."

Hiei glared daggers at the demigod, which resulted in him hiding behind his chair, before walking through the portal made for them to go home. When they got to the other side, Kagome realized they were at her shrine. The smell of oden drifted to her nose and she started jumping up and down.

"What's your problem?" Yusuke asked

"Oden! My mother made oden!" She said happily.

They all looked at her in confusion. "How can you smell that? Only a demon has that good sense of smell." Yusuke narrowed his eyes at her.

She smiled at him nervously, "WellIgottago!Myoden'swaiting!Seeyouguystomorrow!" She said quickly before running for the door and locking it. (Translation: "Well I gotta go! My oden's waiting! See you guys tomorrow!")

They all shook their head before splitting up to go home. Hiei glared in the direction of the house and jumped up into a tree right outside Kagome's window. He got comfortable and listened as Kagome searched for her family.

Kagome walked into the house and ran to the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm ho….." She looked at the empty kitchen in confusion. She saw a note on the counter and picked it up.

Kagome,

We decided to visit some relatives and won't be back for a couple weeks. That way if anymore demons come we won't be in the way. I made you some oden and I love you. See you in a couple weeks! Oh and Souta says hi

Love,

Mom

Kagome frowned as she put the note in the trash. Her frown quickly disappeared at the sight of her oden on the table. She picked up the whole container and walked up to her room. She closed and locked the door before sitting down on her bed. She immediately stood back up when she felt something hard under her butt. She reached in her pocket and pulled out the pouches. She had completely forgot about them. Curious, she opened the blue-ribboned one and sparked it with her miko power. A 3-D map appeared in front of her and she gasped. It showed where she was and exactly where she needed to go to find the waterfall. There was a dot that indicated where she was and she stood. She walked around her room and was amazed to see the dot move too.

'This is sooo cool!'

Kagome felt eyes on her and looked out her window. She went over to it and opened it.

"You don't have to sleep outside, my family is out of town so you could sleep in my brothers room."

There was no response.

"Fine, but I'll leave my window unlocked if you change your mind." She said as she closed it and sat on her bed to study the map and eat her oden. When she finished her favorite snack, she sparked the pouch again and the map disappeared. She turned off her light and got under the covers. The last thought running through her head was finding the waterfall in the morning.

A/N

So that's chapter two! Hope you guys liked it and keep voting! Even some of my friends voted but didn't comment cause they are too lazy! But I'm not updating again till I get at least 15 reviews! That's decent isn't it? This way my lazy friends will review! So anyway, here are the voting results so far:

Kurama/Yukina - 2

Kurama/Botan - 4

Yusuke/Keiko - 3

Yusuke/Botan - 1

Kuwabara/Yukina - 2

Kuwabara/Nobody - 0

So keep voting! Oh and thank you Miss Mischief for the help in spelling Kuwabara's name! You were a big help! And thank all of you who voted

Next Chapter Chapter 3: The Waterfall's Prisoner


	4. The Waterfall's Prisoner

**Believe in the Unbelievable**

I still don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!! Even though I wish I did! (

**Chapter 3: The Waterfall's Prisoner**

"I will have the jewel, miko, if it's the last thing I do!" Naraku's sinister laugh filled the air as a dagger sunk into the delicate flesh of Kagome's neck.

She suddenly shot up into a sitting position, gasping for air and grabbing desperately for her throat. Once she realized there was no cut or blood she calmed, a sigh of relief seeping from her lips.

'It was only a dream…'

Kagome, deciding to take a shower once she realized she was drenched in sweat, threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. She walked into the bathroom down the hall on shaky legs.

'It was only a dream, why am I so shaky?' she asked herself, but deep down she knew why. That dream was a warning. Something was going to happen, and soon. A sickening feeling filled her stomach as she turned on the water.

'A hot shower will make me feel better.'

Twenty relaxing minutes later, Kagome emerged from the steam-filled bathroom wrapped in a towel. She went into her room and pulled a demon slayer outfit from her closet. She slipped it on and caught a glimpse of herself in her full-length mirror. Her eyes became slightly watery as she remembered when Sango gave her the outfit.

Flashback

"Hey Kagome, could you come in here a sec.?" Sango called from inside Kaede's hut.

Kagome turned from playing with Shippo to smile at her sister-like friend, "Sure, be right there."

Once Kagome entered the hut, Sango slapped her hands over her eyes and led her into a room in the back of the hut.

"Sango, what are you doing?" Kagome laughed.

"You'll see, just be patient."

Sango uncovered her eyes and Kagome gasped. In front of her was a beautiful demon slayer outfit hanging from a chair. It looked exactly like Sango's but had blue where Sango's had pink. To the side of the chair on the floor were some poison pouches and armor. Leaning against the wall behind the outfit was a black Hiraikotsu.

"Lets just say it's a present from me in case I don't see you on your birthday this year."

Kagome turned her tearful face to Sango and threw her arms around her neck.

"Thank you so much Sango!" she cried

"Well that's not all Kagome, I was planning on training you next week before the final battle came." She began gasping for air when Kagome tightened the hug, repeatedly whispering 'Thank you, thank you, thank you'.

"Ka…Kags…I can't…BREATHE!" Sango barley got out.

Kagome immediately released her and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Sango"

"It's ok, but I think Inuyasha is picking on Shippo again…" Kagome yelling angrily cut off Sango.

"SIT!" She screamed as she ran outside. Sango shook her head and smiled before following her best friend.

End Flashback

Sango only had time to teach Kagome to use the Hiraikotsu before the final battle rolled around, and Kagome didn't tell her Midoriko was secretly training her until after the battle.

Kagome heard something downstairs and quickly wiped away her tears and pocketed the two pouches before making her way to the ground level of her empty home. She walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see her house wasn't so empty. Kurama was cooking breakfast, Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting again, and Hiei was relaxing on a windowsill next to the door.

"Hey guys, your up early." She smiled as she grabbed a glass and filled it with orange juice. She sat down next to Yusuke as Kurama passed plates of food around. She was just about to dig into her eggs when she realized Hiei was still sitting on the windowsill.

'Kurama, why isn't Hiei eating?' she asked through a link she connected with him.

He looked at her in surprise before answering 'He never eats, but I didn't know you had telepathy.'

'There's a lot you boys don't know about me' she smirked 'Is there anything he will eat?'

'Hiei can't resist sweets' Kurama smiled.

She smiled back before standing and walking over to a cabinet next to the stove. She opened it and pulled out a box of pocky and made her way over to Hiei. She smiled at him before placing the box in his hands. The apparition's eyes widened and he shoved the box in his pocket. Kagome giggled to herself and returned to her chair.

"Kagome, why are you wearing…whatever you wearing?" Yusuke asked during their meal.

"She's dressed in a taijiya fuku. It's what demon slayers would wear on missions 500 years ago. If you remember, Kagome told us one of her best friends was a taijiya named Sango." Kurama explained.

"Yes and Sango is the one who gave this to me. Anyway, Midoriko has a mission for me. She gave me two pouches and told me to use them to release the waterfall's prisoner. She also said it's in the Makai, so do you guys wanna come?"

"Sure, I'll go" Yusuke said, Kurama and Kuwabara nodding in agreement. Kagome turned around to look at Hiei, waiting for his answer.

"Hn" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Damn! I forgot my Hiei dictionary! Kurama, your fluent, was that a 'fine, whatever' Hn or a 'bitch go by yourself' Hn?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

She turned to smile innocently at Hiei, who was glaring daggers at her, and stood to clean the kitchen. Once everything was clean and put away, everyone made their way outside. Kagome pulled out the pouch with a red ribbon and took out a yellow stone. She sparked it with purification and it began to hover above Kagome's palm. It slowly floated a few feet in front of them before a swirling black portal appeared. Once they were all in the Makai, the portal disappeared and the stone dropped into Kagome's open hand. She placed it back in the pouch and shoved it in her pocket before pulling out a blue-ribboned pouch. She sparked the pouch and a 3D map formed, a little dot indicating their currant location.

"So this thing is going to show us the way? Pretty high tech, I mean there's even a dot that shows where we are!" Kwa said.

Yusuke shook his head at his friend's stupidity.

"What an idiot…" Yusuke sighed as he began walking behind Kagome, who was already leaving them behind.

According to the map, it would only take them an hour and a half , but within five minutes of traveling the gang was already surrounded by demons. Yusuke smirked while cracking his knuckles.

"This'll be fun," He said as Kagome pulled her sword charm off and soaked its blade in poison she revealed from under her armor.

Hiei took on four demons and had them in pieces on the blood soaked ground in seconds. Yusuke and Kwa fought five while Kurama stayed close to Kagome, fighting off any demon that crossed his path. Kagome easily destroyed the three demons surrounding her and in no time, all the demons were killed.

"I thought that was going to be a challenge." Kagome pouted.

"Those were only low class demons. Wait till we run into A and S class demons. Those are the ones I worry about." Yusuke said as he walked across the bloody battlefield to join Kagome.

"And with all the blood, we're sure to run into more demons." Kurama sighed.

Kagome heard a wrapper being crumbled and tuned to Hiei. The apparition was happily eating his candy and Kagome smiled.

"How long is this supposed to take?" Kwa wined

"About an hour and a half, but if we keep running into demons probably around two hours.

They continued following the map and they reached about half way to their destination when that sickening feeling filled Kagome's stomach again. She stopped and closed her eyes, concentrating hard on her surroundings. She couldn't find a thing, she slowly spread her aura farther out beyond the trees. Kurama and Hiei sense her aura spreading, as if searching for something. The guys became alert and slowly backed up to circle Kagome. Suddenly her barrier shot up around them and purified a tentacle.

"You have grown stronger since I last saw you. Good, I could use a strong mate." Naraku's sinister laugh echoed through the trees as he revealed himself from the shadows.

Kagome growled and for the second time that day pulled off her sword charm.

"How do you still live." It was more of a demand than a question.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. I had a feeling you would defeat me that day, so I created a copy of myself, a stronger copy. Once I realized you disappeared, I went after your friends one by one. The poor taijiya, she cried you name before I ended her pathetic life." He laughed.

Kagome was just about to attack when a black blur cut the puppet in half. Hiei growled at the remains before glaring at the miko, who had dropped to her knees.

"Get moving Miko"

Kagome held in the tears that threatened to fall as she slowly stood and sadly continued walking. Kurama looked at her in sympathy then turned a glare to Hiei.

'You could have been more gentle.'

'Hn, she was about to cry; he replied plainly.

'She just found out her friends were killed, give her a break.'

Kurama went to walk next to Kagome, leaving the guilty hybrid at the back of the group. Hiei growled to himself before walking faster to catch up with the miko. When he reached her side, he pulled out a piece of candy. He slowly placed it in her hand and jumped into the trees about to follow out of site. Kagome lifted her hand and smiled.

'Thank you Hiei.'

She didn't expect him to respond but when he didn't, she felt a small pang of sadness fill her heart. Kagome sighed heavily.

'Great, I'm falling for him.'

How could she not? He had beautiful eyes, a body to die for, and even though he seemed cold, he had a heart somewhere deep down and hidden from the world. Kagome just had to slowly melt the ice surrounding it.

Hiei was confused. He had heard Kagome's thoughts but how could something so pure have feelings for him? He had to admit he liked Kagome. If he didn't, he wouldn't have given away his pocky and he wouldn't have been infuriated when that disgusting creature Naraku mentioned taking Kagome as his mate. Kagome couldn't really like him. Who would like the forbidden child? Hiei shook his head violently to rid himself of those thoughts. He cleared his mind and concentrated on where he was jumping.

Kurama had seen Hiei place the pocky in Kagome's hand and smiled. He knew Hiei had feeling for Kagome and it was beyond obvious that Kagome liked Hiei. So Kurama took on the hobby of hooking them up His creative mind spun with different ideas of how to get Hiei alone with Kagome.

They continued on the path provided and Kagome decided to make their traveling faster and easier. She created a concealing barrier around them, which cover their scents and power. It was like they weren't even there. Keeping this powerful of a barrier up for too long could result in completely draining Kagome of her energy, so after a long argument with Yusuke and Kurama about her safety and wellbeing, she agreed to only hold it up until they reached the waterfall.

They finally reached a clearing and Kagome smiled. "The waterfalls just across this clearing." She said as she zapped the map away and dropped it into her pocket. She dropped her barrier and walked ahead of the group.

Kurama looked around the clearing wearily. Something was wrong.

'Hiei, stay on guard, something's not right about this.'

Hiei nodded slightly and spread his scenes, scanning the area for danger. Suddenly a long, thick tail wrapped itself tightly around Kagome and pulled her into the air. A large low class serpent appeared before them, its fangs dripping poison.

Hiei quickly cut off its tail and carried Kagome behind the gang as the demon screamed in pain.

"Kagome, you ok?" Yusuke asked

"Damn bastard…he knows how to hide demons…" she grimaced once she caught her breath.

She was about to stand when Hiei pushed her back down.

"Stay here" he growled as him and Kurama went to destroy the overgrown snake. Yusuke and Kwa stayed back to protect Kagome and realized the snake still had its tail.

"Hey Hiei, didn't you just cut that thing's tail off?" Yusuke yelled

Hiei nodded slightly before averting his full attention back to the serpent.

'He can regenerate lost body parts.'

'So' Hiei replied in annoyances he sliced off its head. Hiei wiped the blood from his sword before he casually made his way back over to Kagome. Behind him, the remains of the serpent were suddenly engulfed in black flames before disintegrating to ash.

Kagome looked at him blankly, "Did you have to burn it?"

"Could have regenerated" was all he said before slowly making his way across the clearing.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood. They quickly caught up to Hiei and found a line of trees. They walked through them cautiously. Once they emerged from the trees, everyone stopped in their tracks. It was incredible. A large waterfall decorated the side of a long cliff. A clear, clean lake shone below and sakura trees surrounded this beautiful paradise. Kagome also noticed there was a small cave to their right and she could smell a hot spring.

"This is officially my favorite place in the world!" Kagome chirped

Hiei rolled his eyes

"So, how do we find the prisoner?" Yusuke asked.

Kagome looked at him and smiled sheepishly. "Umm…I'm not sure."

"Baka onna." Hiei muttered

Kagome shot a glare in his direction when her eyes suddenly went blank. Yusuke waved a hand in front of her face and frowned.

"Kagome? Hello? What's wrong with her? It's like she's hypnotized or something. She isn't responding."

Within Kagome's Mind

It was black…everywhere.

"Where am I?"

"You are deep within you mind."

Kagome turned around and came face to face with Midoriko.

"Midoriko? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, confused.

"The only way to reveal the prisoner is to throw the second stone at the waterfall. Then shoot your arrow at the cage. I just came to help you and warn you that secrets will be revealed. Be prepared."

Kagome was thrown back to reality before she could ask what she meant.

Kagome suddenly pulled out the red-ribboned pouch and Yusuke jumped. He didn't expect her to move so suddenly and was confused when she pulled out an aqua blue stone. She threw it at the waterfall and it began to part. Soon it revealed a cage within the cliff. Kagome pulled off her bow and quiver charms and notched an arrow. She fired it straight at the cage and a loud explosion filled the surrounding area.

"Ah…hehe…oops" Kagome shrugged as she turned to look at the gang standing behind her.

Something suddenly collided with Kagome, knocking her down. She groaned and looked up to see big brown eyes. Tears slowly made their way down Kagome's pale cheeks as she squeezed the oxygen out of the neko.

"Kirara!" she cried into her creamy fur.

The gang le t out a sigh of relief and tried to comfort the crying miko.

"How are you here?" Kagome asked as she slowly stood with Kirara in her arms.

"Mew" she purred before leaping from Kagome's grasp. She quickly went back into the cage and returned with an unconscious black neko draped over her back. Kagome immediately realized it was injured and laid it down. A purplish flame engulfed the miko's hands and she placed them over the wound. Slowly, the wound healed and the neko opened its eyes. Once it regained its bearings, it growled at Kagome and ran over to Kirara. Kirara seemed to tell him Kagome was their mistress and soon images began flashing behind Kagome's eyes. She saw Miroku being killed by Naraku and Sango sealing Koro and Kirara in the cage to help Kagome defeat Naraku before he killed her too. She couldn't hold in the tears any longer as her eyes once again began to water. She turned her tearful face to the gang and they gasped.

Kagome's eyes were an orange color.

"Kagome, why are you eyes a different color?" Yusuke asked.

The tears immediately dried and her eyes changed to silver with brown specks.

"They just changed again! Kagome, what are you hiding!?"

Kagome sighed 'I guess this is what Midoriko meant by secrets being revealed'

A/N

AWWW!!! It's a cliffy!! Sorry but I had to! I apologize for taking so long to update! I just had surgery a couple weeks ago on my back. I have scoliosis. And this probably isn't one of my best chapters because I still have some morphine in my system. Lolz. So I'm sorry for a sucky chapter! But don't worry! The antibiotics are almost out of my system and the next chapter will be much better. So anyway, here are the voting results so far:

Kurama/Yukina - 3

Kurama/Botan - 6

Yusuke/Keiko – 5

Yusuke/Botan - 1

Kuwabara/Yukina - 3

Kuwabara/Nobody - 1

I REFUSE TO UPDATE UNTIL I RECEIVE AT LEAST 30 REVIEWS! So keep voting! Oh and I'm closing the voting on Friday, January 12th! And thank all of you who voted.

Next Chapter Chapter 4: Her Deepest Secrets Revealed


	5. Her Deepest Secrets Revealed

**Believe in the Unbelievable**

I still don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!! Even though I wish I did! ( Oh well! Hope you enjoy the chapter! **Chapter 4: Her Deepest Secrets Revealed**

"Well?" Yusuke glared at her, his arms crossed as his foot tapped impatiently.

"Umm…well…I'm not exactly human," she mumbled, poking her index fingers together.

A soft light surrounded Kagome's body as she changed before their eyes. Still sitting on the ground, her hair grew to fan around her, fangs and claws replaced her human nails and canines. She seemed to shrink an inch, her eyes closed during the transformation, but when they opened the guys were shocked to see her eyes were flashing between orange, blue, amethyst, and silver.

Kurama gasped in realization and Kagome flinched. Confused, Yusuke and Kwa turned to the demons to see looks of surprise on both their faces.

"You're a…but how…they died out." Kurama stuttered.

"I'm an Emotion Demon, yes. My mother put a concealing spell on me as a child so I would appear, feel and smell human. Before she was killed, she left me with the family I live with now. They don't know I'm a demon." She said quietly.

"Hold the phone! What's an Emotion Demon?" Yusuke yelled.

"Emotion Demons are known for their immense power, it's said that they have control of every elemental power. Each emotion has a different form and power, but if the demon were powerful enough to completely control their power, they would change into a permanent form. In this final form, the demon could control all of their powers." Kurama explained.

"They were all killed by both humans and demons because they feared their power. Just like me, the miko is the last of her kind." Hiei said.

Kagome looked at Hiei and was surprised to see understanding shining in his eyes.

"So, what form is this?" Kwa asked.

"This is my neutral form. Usually Emotion Demons don't have anything but their claws to fight with in this form, but I'm a mikodemon so this is the form I control purification with."

"Have you seen any of your other forms?" Kurama asked as she slowly stood with the nekos cradled in her arms.

"No, I've only known I was demon for about a month. A little before the final battle."

"Can we leave now? You finished your mission and we still need to get back to the Ningenkai." Kwa grumbled

"We don't need to go anywhere." She smiled as she pulled the last stone out of its pouch. She once again sparked the stone and the portal appeared again. Once everyone was through, the portal closed but no stone appeared.

"Guess it was only supposed to be used twice." Kagome shrugged as she turned to smile at the gang, Kirara and Koro disappearing into the house.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell us before?" Yusuke asked, a hurt look in his eyes.

The smile disappeared and she frowned. "I'm not sure…I was afraid you would have to kill me. Its your job to protect the Ningenkai from powerful demons."

"Not if that powerful demon is helping to protect the Ningenkai." Kurama smiled.

"Yea! Kagome, why don't you join the team?" Yusuke yelled in excitement.

"Really?" Kagome asked, her eyes changing to a shining golden.

They nodded and Kagome threw herself at Yusuke, hugging him tightly. She then hugged Kurama and turned to Kwa, whom already had his arms spread. He had a look on his face that made Kagome's stomach turn and just pat him on the shoulder instead. His face fell and she walked up to Hiei. He glared at her and she smiled. Before he could jump into a tree, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. He was slightly taller than her and Hiei painfully realized how good her body felt against his. He held in a groan as she pulled away. When Hiei disappeared, Kagome laughed. She looked at the others to see their faces frozen in shock.

"Hiei never lets anyone touch him, hug him no less! I'm surprised you're not in pieces on the floor." Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief.

Kagome felt something tingle on the edge of her scenes and smirked.

'5…4…3…2'

"MIKO! Remove it!" Hiei growled as he appeared in front of her.

"What ever do you mean Hiei?" Kagome asked innocently

"Don't play dumb with me miko, remove it." He growled.

"You know, I had a feeling someone would attempt to steal my candy so I put a barrier around it. I thought Inuyasha would have found it a long time ago but I guess not."

"You put a barrier around a cabinet? Since I told you Hiei couldn't resist candy, you decided to keep the barrier up?"

"Right on the nose! Very good Kurama." She smiled as Hiei's growl intensified.

"Remove the barrier miko! NOW!" He snarled.

Kagome glared at him, " Fine! Gosh all you had to do was ask nicely but no! You go and… HEY! I was talking to you!" Kagome yelled as Hiei calmly walked back into the house. Once he was out of sight, she burst into laughter.

The guys looked at her in confusion before Yusuke caught on and smirked.

"I was wondering why you gave in so easily. There isn't any candy left is there?"

"Nope! And he's going to kill me in 3…2…"

"YOUR DEAD MIKO!"

"Damn, I can never get the counting exact…" she grumbled to herself before hiding behind the guys as a steaming Hiei came stomping outside.

"Sorry Hiei! There wasn't any more candy left! I gave you the last box of pocky! I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I couldn't resist!" She laughed nervously, slowly worrying about the weird gleam in his eyes.

RING! RING! RING!

Kagome quickly ran to answer the phone, the guys following. They got comfortable in the living room as Kagome talked to her mother in the kitchen. Several minutes later, Kagome ran past them and up the stairs. She came back down in a short blue shirt and a black top that read 'Bite Me' in blue print, the two nekos following at her heels.

"My family left to visit friends to stay out of the way, but my little brother wanted to see me, so he's at the train station and he's spending the night here. I have to go pick him up and you guys are welcome to stay the night here as well." She said in a hurry before zipping out the door. Kurama immediately realized Hiei was gone and relaxed.

'If anything happens, Hiei and the nekos will protect her.'

With Kagome

Kagome ran down the sidewalk as fast as she could without making her speed like inhuman, Kirara and Koro disappearing to follow in the shadows. It was already dark and her mother had been trying to call her for hours.

"Damn it!" she swore to herself. Souta was waiting at the train station for two hours already!

'Baka, your still in demon form.' Hiei's sarcastic voice filled her head.

She growled at him, 'Why are you following me'

'My job'

Kagome rolled her eyes as she reached into her pocket and felt around for her earrings to conceal her demon form. Her eyes widened once she realized they were gone.

"This can't get any worst!" She growled to herself as the train station came into view.

Kagome stopped and pulled her hair into a high ponytail, leaving some hanging in front to cover her pointed ears. When she was done covering her most obvious demon parts, she quickly walked into the train station. When she entered, Kagome jumped when Hiei appeared next to her.

'Don't do that'

Hiei smirked slightly before his normal indifferent mask appeared.

'He's not here, I can't find his aura.' Kagome began to panic.

Her eyes shifted yellow and it immediately sparked Hiei's curiosity.

'What does yellow mean…worry?' he pondered to himself as Kagome closed her eyes. Her aura quickly spread beyond the train station.

Hiei waited as she frantically searched for her brother. Suddenly, Kagome's eyes shot open and Hiei became worried. He may not yet know what the other colors meant but it was obvious that the ruby red of her eyes meant she was pissed. When her muscles tensed, ready to dash off, Hiei immediately got ready to follow.

"What do you want!" Souta yelled, holding his bleeding arm.

"For you to die" a bear demon laughed as he raised his claws to deliver the final blow.

Souta shut his eyes tightly as he waited for the end. There was a sudden loud roar before Souta felt himself being lifted from the ground. He opened his eyes and gasped. He was riding a large cream colored neko, fire licking at its tail and paws, and they were high above the demons.

"SOUTA!" Kagome yelled as an arrow engulfed in purple flames emerged from the trees. The bear screamed as it turned to ash. Souta was speechless as a demon with long midnight black hair dressed in a short skirt and a tee shirt appeared and began tearing apart the demons below. A bat demon attempted to fly at Souta when a black blur cut the demon in half. Once the demons were destroyed, the neko slowly flew to the ground and slipped Souta off her back and onto the floor. It was engulfed in flames before a small two-tailed neko hopped on his head. He stared at the girl in awe as her red colored eyes changed to yellow as she ran to his aid.

"Souta! Are you alright?" she asked as her hands took on a blue tint. Slowly, his wounds healed and he looked at the girl incredulously.

"Who are you?"

"Souta? It's me, Kagome." She said as her eyes changed silverfish with yellow specks.

"You're a demon! COOL!" he yelled as he hugged her waist tightly.

Kagome's eyes turned brownish before taking on the golden color Hiei recognized as happiness and relief. Koro appeared next to him and jumped onto his shoulder. Hiei didn't mind much, he kind of liked the little black neko with attitude. Hiei calmly jumped into a tree to wait for the siblings to begin walking home. Remembering the neko, Souta reached up and lifted it off his head.

"Kagome, who is this?"

She looked at Kirara and smiled, "that's Kirara, she's a neko demon."

"Thank you Kirara for saving me." He hugged her to his chest. She mewed before jumping onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Lets go home, I have more people I want you to meet." She said as they made their way out of the forest, Hiei and Koro following unseen in the trees above.

While they were walking home, Souta felt like he was being followed and looked around nervously.

"Souta, what's wrong?" Kagome put a shoulder on his shoulder, making him jump slightly.

"I feel like someone's following us."

Kagome giggled softy, "that's only Hiei, he's my stalker." She whispered.

Kagome's skirt suddenly caught fire and she quickly put it out before sending a glare in the direction of some trees.

"This was one of my favorite skirts!" she yelled, growling about stupid stalking demons with stupid fire power as she stomped up the shrine steps.

'I'm NOT buying you candy now!'

Hiei chuckled to himself. He absolutely loved getting a rise out of the girl!

Kagome dragged Souta into the house and everyone emerged from the living room. Kagome was surprised to see Yukina and another girl with them, but smiled anyway.

"Guys, this is Souta, my little brother."

"Hey?" he waved nervously.

"That's Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Yukina, and umm…"

"Sorry Kagome, this is Keiko, my girlfriend. She really wanted to meet you and…"

Keiko pushed Yusuke aside and pulled Kagome into a hug.

"Oh my gosh! It's great to have another girl in the group!" Kagome smiled, she knew they would be best of friends in due time.

"Thanks, and you and Yukina are welcome to stay as well! So, is that everyone?"

"Well no, Botan didn't come. She was busy so you can meet her later." Kurama said.

Confused, Kagome just nodded and was about to walk upstairs when the group noticed her skirt.

"What the hell happened to you?" Yusuke laughed

"She called some guy named Hiei a stalker and her skirt caught fire. You should have been there! The look on her face was priceless!" Souta laughed as Kagome growled before angrily stomping up the stairs.

Hiei finally made his entrance with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You're Hiei right?" Souta asked innocently.

His response was a small nod.

"Did you burn my sister's skirt?"

"I sure did" he smirked

"Would you like to help me with the ultimate prank tomorrow morning?" the boy asked, an evil glint shining in his eyes.

Hiei's face contorted into confusion.

"I'll show you what I mean in the morning. I know how to really piss her off" Souta whispered before walking up the stairs.

Hiei shrugged and walked into the living room, the others following close behind. Several minutes later, Kagome trotted down the stairs and into the living room. Yukina and Keiko squealed in delight when the saw her adorable short shorts and cami.

"You didn't bring pajamas?" at their nod, Kagome smiled. "You can borrow some of my clothes. Come on up to my room."

As Kagome turned around, the guys noticed the back of her shorts said 'stop staring'. Yusuke smirked as the girls followed Kagome up the stairs.

"If those are her p.j.'s, I wanna sleep over everyday." Yusuke laughed when he heard Hiei growl softly.

Keiko and Yukina barged into Kagome's closet. They looked around in awe at all the colors.

"Wow! So many colors! Wait, where's the pink?" Keiko asked, sticking her head out of the closet door.

"Sorry, but I hate the color pink." Kagome snorted as Kirara cuddled up in Kagome's lap.

Once the girls chose their sleep clothes, Kagome pulled them onto her bed.

"So, Keiko, you're dating Yusuke? Adorable! Yukina, who are you going out with?" AS the girls talked, Botan made an appearance and after meeting Kagome, joined the girl talk.

Souta had gone downstairs to join the guys and saw them listening contently to the girls loud talking and laughing.

"Why are you listening? If Kagome finds out…"

"Shh! Keiko's talking about me!" Yusuke hushed him.

"So! Kagome who do you like?" Botan's loud voice drifted down to their ears.

"Well…" Koro calmly walked into the living room and made his way over to Hiei. Kwa was about to pick him up, but the tiny neko snarled at him before jumping into Hiei's lap and getting comfy.

"Come on, tell us!"

"Ok," Suddenly it was completely silent.

"What happened?" Kwa asked

"I donno, Kurama?"

He scowled, "Kagome put up a sound barrier."

"AWW! And it was just getting to the good part!" Yusuke complained.

Hiei huffed. He actually wanted to hear what she'd say.

"Kagome, what did you do? I feel like, our words are bouncing off the walls." Yukina said.

"I put up a sound barrier, cause I KNOW the guys were listening to our conversation."

Keiko and Botan's faces turned red as Yukina laughed.

"So, you still didn't answer our question."

"Fine…I think I like Hiei…"

Yukina smiled as the other girls' jaws dropped.

"You would be good for him, and I think he likes you too."

"How do you know?" Kagome averted her full attention to the ice maiden.

"Because I'm his sister, and if anyone called him a stalker, they would be dead about now. He seems to enjoy getting you angry." Yukina giggled.

"He's your brother? I knew I felt something similar about your auras!"

"Anyway, we should all go swimming at my house tomorrow! You said you have to drop Souta off at the train station in the morning right?" Kagome nodded, "Good, then you can go straight to my house afterwards! Just take Yusuke with you, he knows where I live."

The guys got bored of watching t.v. so Souta brought his gamecube downstairs for everyone to play. Kurama grabbed a book from a shelf while Yusuke and Kwa played games with Souta. Hiei stayed on the window sill, looking out the window in deep thought. The guys were so wrapped up in their activities; they didn't notice Kagome and Yukina sneak past the living room door. Little did they know, a certain neko was watching them curiously. Kagome and Yukina snuck into the kitchen and opened the fridge. The miko reached into the bottom tray and pulled out a half eaten chocolate cake. She placed it on the counter and cut it into four small pieces (it's a small cake) then gave Yukina three pieces and sent her up to the room with some napkins and forks. Yukina carefully balanced everything up to the room, the guys still not noticing her. As Yukina quietly passed by the living room, Koro saw the cake and stood in Hiei's lap. When he heard his mistress enter the hallway, he leapt from Hiei's lap and ran toward the door. Curious, Hiei followed the little neko. Kagome had just thrown away the cake tray and walked into the hall. She was almost to the living room doorway when a black fur ball knocked her to the ground, almost making her drop her piece of cake. The sigh of relief that was about to leave her lips was extinguished when she saw Hiei enter the hall. She turned a glare to Koro.

"You're supposed to be on my side, not helping him." Koro just licked her face. Hiei's eyes landed on the piece of cake and he growled. Kagome stood and laughed nervously.

"It's not real?"

Hiei glared at her as he ran a finger across the top pf the cake, getting frosting all over it. "Looks real, feels real," he growled as he stuck his finger in his mouth. "Tastes real. Give it to me miko."

"No! You burned one of my favorite skirts! No cake for you!" she growled as she ran for the stairs. Hiei was about to go after her but Souta grabbed his arm.

"It's ok, we'll get her in the morning." Souta smiled, an evil glint in his eyes.

Hiei just shrugged and went back to the window sill he was previously occupying. The next morning Hiei woke to someone tapping his shoulder. He growled at the miko's little brother before turning a glare on him.

"You ready to wake up my sis?" He asked, that evil glint in his eyes.

Confused and slightly curious as to what the boy was up to, he followed Souta into the kitchen. Five minutes later found the boys carefully stepping over the sleeping forms if Kagome's friends.

"I used to do this to Kags all the time when we were little, but I never thought of freezing the water." Souta whispers as they crept closer to the bed.

'I just figured she'd enjoy a cold bath this morning." He chuckled to himself. Hiei smirked as Souta lifted the bucket over his head.

"Now, you better be ready to run for your life, this won't be pretty." Souta whispered

At Hiei's nod, Souta tipped the bucket over and they ran. A loud ear shattering scream was heard and everyone woke with a start. The girls looked up to see a pissed Kagome stomping towards the door, her pink tinted clothes soaking wet. She immediately threw up a barrier around the shrine so the culprits couldn't escape as she stomped down the stairs, a growl rumbling deep inside her chest. The guys appeared at the living room doorway and Kagome snarled at Yusuke as he was about to laugh. She went outside and scanned the area.

THERE!

Right at the edge of the barrier was Souta attempting to climb a tree

"SOUTA!! YOU'RE DEAD!" she yelled as she made her way over to the tree.

"You and the girls are the ONLY ones that know I HATE PINK! And I know Hiei froze the water!" The guys had come outside to watch as the girls ran down the stairs and joined them.

"I should make rosaries for the both of you!" she yelled

Everyone noticed Souta's face pale as a horrified look entered his eyes.

"Please sis! Not that! Anything but that 'Gome! Please!" Her brother begged.

RING! RING!

Yusuke pulled out his communicator and opened it to see Koenma.

"Get here now! All of you! There an emergency!" he yelled before the screen went blank.

Kagome growled and turned to Yukina, her eyes changing from crimson to blue with red specks.

"Yukina, could you please drop my brother off at the train station?"

"Of course Kagome, but make sure you come to Keiko's afterward so we can swim. And you guys are invited too." The girls smiled as they took Souta and Botan opened a portal. They walked through to see a pacing demigod waiting for them.

"What do you want!?" Kagome growled.

Koenma glared at her, "Don't take your anger out on me pinky."

Yusuke laughed, but immediately stopped at the sight of Kagome's eyes changing blood red.

"Enough! You all have a new mission. There is a small amount of power detected at Shame High School. I have enrolled each of you into the school, and that includes you Hiei. You are to find and destroy each of these demons. You begin school in two days. That is all." Koenma said as he went back to his paperwork.

"That's it? That's the emergency!?!" Kagome growled as Botan created a portal to Keiko's.

'You should really learn to control that anger miko.' Hiei's mocking voice echoed into her mind.

Said miko turned around to Hiei. In the blink of an eye, Kagome tackled Hiei through the portal. The guys and Botan ran through the portal to see a very shocking sight. There in front of them was a beautiful demoness dressed in a red and black fighting kimono. She had long black hair with red tips and crimson eyes similar to Hiei's. Below her lay the shocked apparition.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Botan asked as she stepped closer.

Kagome growled as she lifted her hand and it became engulfed in flames. She glared daggers at the hybrid below her when the positions were suddenly switched. Hiei growled down at Kagome and she growled back. Kurama watched in confusion as Hiei and Kagome continued growling at each other before a light bulb went on. Kurama understood now! Hiei was trying to gain dominance over Kagome.

'His instincts must be kicking in because he knows if Kagome doesn't calm down she could hurt someone.'

'Miko! Calm down before you hurt somebody!' Hiei growled into Kagome's mind.

Realization hit her and she immediately calmed, her eyes turning orange.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't control my anger and transformed."

"So this is her anger form? And this is the form you control fire with?" Yusuke asked as Hiei and Kagome stood.

"I guess, but how do I go back to my other form?"

"Maybe Genkai can help." Yusuke suggested. Everyone shrugged as Keiko came into the living room.

"Hey guys…Kagome? What happened?" Keiko gaped at Kagome's new form.

"She changed into her anger form cause Hiei pissed her off, now can we go swim?!" Yusuke asked impatiently.

"Sure, Kagome where's your swimsuit?" she asked as the guys made their way to the back, already in their swim trunks.

"I forgot it sorry."

"No prob! You can borrow one of mine." She said in excitement as she dragged Kagome up the stairs.

The guys were slightly surprised to see innocent Yukina in a two piece floating in a chair in the middle of the pool. She lifted her sunglasses and smiled. "Come on in guys, the waters great!"

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kwa happily jumped in as Hiei just sat on the edge with his feet in the water. Soon Kagome and Keiko made their way outside, towels wrapped around their bodies. They immediately grabbed the guys' attention when their towels dropped to pool around their feet. Keiko was dressed in a cute two piece with hearts and Kagome was wearing a red and black fire designed two piece. They both dove into the water and slowly swam over to Yukina. She smiled at them as they pulled their own floating chairs next to her. As the girls relaxed, the guys quietly swam behind them and pushed the chairs over. When they only saw two heads come up for air, confusion filled their eyes.

"HA! You guys thought you could trick me?!" they looked over to the side of the pool and were surprised to see Kagome standing there. Her laughter was suddenly stopped when she was pushed into the water. When she came up for air, Kagome glared at the hybrid smirking down at her. An idea popped into her mind as her eyes slowly changed to pink. Hiei watched her closely as she slowly pulled herself out of the pool, water running down her body, and smiled at him. She casually walked toward him, throwing an extra swing into her hips, as she smirked at him seductively. Hiei could only watch in shock as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"You wanna know something Hiei?" she whispered in his ear. "I think you need to cool down." She said before throwing him into the pool. Everyone laughed as Hiei came to the surface, his hair covering his face and dripping wet. He growled playfully before pulling Kagome down into the water.

'She's a conniving little vixen isn't she?' Kurama laughed.

'Shut up fox.' Hiei growled as he made his way out of the water while the girls got into a splash fight.

Kurama joined his friend on the edge of the pool. 'You really like her.'

'Hn'

'Why don't you just tell her?'

'Who said I like that annoying onna!' Hiei growled.

'You don't need to say it cause I can tell. I think she likes you, and you two seem to enjoy getting a rise out of each other.'

'Hn' he crossed his arms and looked away.

'Whatever' Kurama rolled his eyes as he joined the splash fight.

Soon darkness fell and Kagome waved Keiko goodbye. They had agreed to go shopping the next day for new clothes. As Kagome made her way home, she realized Hiei was following her.

'And you wonder why I call you my stalker?'

Hiei growled as he appeared next to her.

'It's my job, I have to follow you.'

Kagome's eyes changed to orange and Hiei didn't miss it.

'Why are you sad miko?'

'Oh, it's nothing!'

Hiei growled at her and Kagome rolled her eyes.

'Really, it's nothing. I'm just wondering how I get back to my normal form and if Genkai could really help.'

Hiei knew she was lying but didn't say anything. They continued walking home in silence when they finally reached the steps. Once they reached the top, Kagome was tackled by two tiny fur balls.

"Kirara, Koro, did you guys miss me?" she laughed as they licked her face. She stood with them in her arms and went into the house, Hiei following close behind.

"Hiei, you can sleep wherever, good night." She yawned before walking upstairs with her nekos. Hiei got comfortable on the window sill in Kagome's living room and relaxed. A couple minutes later, Hiei heard the pattering sound of paws coming down the stairs. He opened an eye to see the little black neko walking toward him. A small smile appeared on the hybrid's face as he leapt into his lap and fell asleep.

The next morning Kagome woke up early to get ready to go to the mall. She jumped in the shower and got dressed in her favorite Wet Seal jeans and blouse. She brushed her teeth and ran a brush through her hair before picking up Kirara and running downstairs. She wasn't surprised to see Koro sleeping in Hiei's lap as he boredly looked out the window.

"He really likes you." Kagome smiled as she slowly walked over and softly pet Koro.

"Hn"

"I'm going to the mall with the girls, and I want you to stay here. I can take care of myself and this is going to be loud, annoying, long girl shopping. I'll be back before dark and I'm taking Kirara."

"You can't walk into a mall in you demon form baka." He said, not looking at her.

"Why? I don't look demon. My demon form looks human besides my fangs and claws."

"Hn"

She glared at Hiei before growling and stomping toward the door.

"Kirara, lets go!" the little neko trotted down the stairs and leapt into her arms before Kagome walked out the door.

"Should I follow?" Hiei smirked down at Koro.

He mewed in excitement and in a flash, they were gone.

When Kagome arrived at the mall, the girls were already waiting.

"Kagome! Hey, what took you so long? Come on, let's go." Keiko said impatiently.

"Oh, you brought Kirara! Hey girl…" Yukina cooed to the neko as she climbed onto her shoulder. They entered the mall and went to various stores and bought clothes and shoes. Halfway through shopping, they passed Victoria Secret.

"Oh! Kagome, we have to go in here!" Keiko yelled in excitement.

"Yea we have an idea of how you can win Hiei over." Botan whisper into her ear.

They passed through the sleepwear, bras, and swim suits until they came to the chemises. A sexy dark blue one immediately caught Keiko's eye. It was adorable. It reached about midthigh, was see through, had feathery fluff below the breasts, around the bottom hem, and a small ball of the fluff on a pair of matching open toed heels.

"This is perfect for you Kagome! Come on, we're buying it now!"

"Wait!" Kagome stopped them.

They looked at her in question. "If I have to get one of these, then so do all of you! Botan, I know you like Kurama! And Keiko, you could add some excitement to your relationship. As for you Yukina, I know that you'll find someone soon and you are going to be ready to tease him!"

They mumbled 'fine' as Kagome gave Botan a pink, Yukina a green, and Keiko a red. They all purchased their items and walked out of the store. They agreed to get something to eat and headed toward the food court. While they were eating, Kirara tensed in Kagome's lap. She growled and ran off around the corner. She came trotting back dragging Koro by his excess fur around his neck and released him next to Kagome.

"Koro? What are you doing…?" she growled and stood. Kagome disappeared around the corner and wasn't surprised when she ran into the boys.

"Are you guys…spying on us? Cause if you are, you suck at it. Kirara found Koro, and I told YOU to stay home!" she glared at Hiei

"Hn, you're not the boss of me onna."

He smirked when she growled and stomped away Kagome sat back down and told the girls the guys were following them.

"Fine, we only have one more store to go to, so let's take them with." Keiko shrugged.

"Fine." Kagome groaned.

The girls dragged the guys to their last store and left them at the entrance. Half an hour later, the girls returned and they all left the mall.

"Kagome, it's getting dark and we have the mission tomorrow. We should all go home and get a good night's rest." Kurama suggested

"Great idea. My stalker I and will meet you in front of the school." Hiei growled at her as she began walking in the direction of the shrine, bags and Kirara dragging along with her.

The next morning, Kagome woke to find a uniform on her bed. There was a small note the said it was the school uniform and it was in Botan's handwriting.

She got dressed and ran a brush though her long silky hair. She ran down the stairs, Kirara following, and found Hiei, dressed in the guy uniform, leaning against the doorframe.

"Took you long enough onna" he said looking over her uniform with interest. It was blue and black and looked exactly like her old one but the skirt was shorter.

They met the other guys a block away from the school and walked together the rest of the way. Kagome realized how all of them seemed to walk slower than her and she turned. All their faces turned red as she glared at them intently. They finally made it to the gates and made their way to the front doors. The guys looked the new girl up and down while the girls drooled over the new guys. They wordlessly walked past everyone until one guy decided to casually grab Kagome's ass. She turned sharply and pounded the guy in the face and Yusuke laughed as he fell to the ground unconscious. When she made to beat him even more, Hiei and Kurama linked their arms with hers and continued walking. They dragged her straight to the office and they got their schedules. It worked out nice because Hiei or Kurama had every class together and Yusuke and Kwa had the same classes together. They split up going to their classes, promising to meet at lunch.

Lunch finally came, but there were no signs of any demons. They all gathered at a table and looked over the crowd. On the edge of Kagome's senses, she felt a few demons. She closed her eyes in concentration until she finally located them. She opened her eyes to see a group of six guys walking toward a young girl.

"Now I know why we can't feel them easily. The bastards have concealing spells." She growled as she angrily stood and stomped over to the group who were now harassing the girl.

"Hey you! Pick on someone your own size!" Kagome yelled as she stepped in front of the girl. The guys looked at her hungrily.

"Someone like you? Huh beautiful? Why don't you come with us? We'll show you a good time."

"Fuck off you jack ass. I would never go anywhere with you." Kagome glared at the leader as the SD's admired her bravery.

"You need to learn your place bitch." He glared as he grabbed her arm. Hiei growled viciously and stood, but Kurama sat him back down.

'Let her handle it, look at her eyes, she'd probably beat your ass afterward for interrupting her.' Her eyes were bright red now instead of her normal and calm ocean blue. Kagome broke his arm so fast; no one understood why their boss was now grabbing his arm painfully. The girl looked at Kagome incredulously.

"You'll pay for that." He growled as he lounged at her. She easily dodged and kneed him in the stomach. Suddenly the other five guys grabbed Kagome and held her still. She growled furiously when an idea made itself present in her mind. Her eyes slowly turned pink.

"Fine, I'll go with you." She said and the guys dragged Kagome to the back of the building.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Yusuke yelled.

"I have an idea. Her eyes turned pink, we've only seen that color once before. Let's follow them." Kurama lead them to the back of the building.

The SD's hid behind some trees as they watched the leader push Kagome against the wall and cover her body with his. Hiei growled low in his chest, his dragon waiting to tear those bastards apart for touching what was his. Wait…the dragon wanted to help Kagome? Could it be possible that the Dragon of Darkness liked Kagome as well?

"You're lucky you decided to come with me demoness, or I would have killed you."

"What makes you think I'm not here to kill you?" she smirked as he began to scream in pain as his body was slowly purified to dust. The others growled and attacked, but they were quickly destroyed with one strike of Kagome's purified sword. Once they were all gone, Kagome returned her sword to her bracelet and joined the gang behind the trees.

"Well that was easy, now we need to find the others." Kagome smiled.

"Excuse me?" everyone turned around to see the girl from earlier.

"I just wanted to thank you for getting rid of those jerks."

"It was no problem, I'm Kagome, and this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei."

"I'm Kimiko." Kwa grabbed her hand and drooled as he admired her beauty.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" she blushed beet red before Kagome smacked him over the head.

"Leave her alone." She growled

The young girl known as Kimiko looked at Kagome and hesitated before speaking. "I realized you are a demon…and so were those boys. You two are too."

Kagome looked at her in confusion, her eyes changing brown. She carefully looked over Kimiko's aura before she smiled, her eyes turning slightly golden now.

"You're a miko."

"An untrained one. May I ask what kind of demons you are?"

"Of course, Kurama is an avatar with a fox demon soul sharing his human body. Hiei is a fire ice apparition, oh and don't be intimidated by him, he's harmless." He growled at her as she continued, "And I'm an emotion demon and miko."

Kimiko stared at Kagome with wide eyes. "You a mikodemon…wow, cool. Are you trained in your purification powers?"

Kagome let some purification gather in her hand as she lifted it for show. "Fully trained and by the great Midoriko."

"Wow! Can you train me? Please?" the young girl pleaded.

"Actually, I was going to see if a friend of mine could help me with my powers, you can come with and ask if she could help train you as well."

"That'd be great!"

Kagome gave her directions to the temple and made plans to meet her there tomorrow after school. The bell rang and everyone ran to class. After school, the guys met Kagome at her locker

"We should do something tonight." Yusuke suggested.

"How about we all, including the girls, go to a club? Yea! The girls and I will meet you at the Stardust dance club at seven. See you there!" Kagome said before running off. The guys just watched her leave and shrugged. Hiei was about to follow but Yusuke stopped him.

"Let her have time to get ready. We'll meet her at the club."

The guys sat at a table across the dance floor waiting for the girls to arrive. When they finally did, their jaws dropped. Kimiko was with them and they slowly made their way to the guys. Kagome was dressed in a black dress with a red dragon wrapping around, its head resting on her chest. It had long slits all the way up to her hips and was wearing black open toed high heels. The other girls were dressed similar, but with different colors and designs. The girls pulled the guys, still in their shocked state, to their feet. Kagome dragged Hiei to the middle of the dance floor, while Botan took Kurama, Kimiko pulled Kwa, and Keiko took Yusuke. Yukina was already dancing with several guys. The beat of the music sped up and Kagome turned her back to Hiei. She began grinding with him to the beat and Hiei tried to hold in his moan. The two demons could smell each other's arousal and Kagome turned around to face Hiei, still grinding to the beat. He looked into her eyes and realized they were bright violet with pink specks. Her arms slid around his neck and he couldn't hold back any longer. Hiei pushed his lips against hers hard. Kagome's eyes widened but soon fluttered shut as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Hiei's hands slowly traveled down the length of her body to rest on her bare thighs. She groaned into his mouth as he gave them a squeeze. Kurama searched for Hiei and Kagome as Botan danced against him. He found it extremely hard to concentrate with the beautiful reaper grinding on him. He finally spotted them and almost laughed. The two were making out in the middle of the dance floor as their bodies moved to the beat. He shook his head as he averted his attention to the goddess in front of him. Three hours later found the gang splitting up to their homes. They were all exhausted and needed to sleep so they could get to school the next day. Unseen by Kagome or Hiei as they tiredly walked into the house, a pair of red eyes watched them, laughing menacingly. A tall, slender figure appeared next to the evil baboon pelted hanyou.

"I want you to test her skills tomorrow morning."

"Yes master." The feminine figure then disappeared into the shadows.

A/N

Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to update but the reels in my brain were turning and I've decided to add a twist to the story. So I'm sorry to say that the voting is canceled, the pairings are already set. I can't tell you the pairing until later though because if you know them now, the twist won't be such a surprise! Thanks for your reviews! Here are the different emotions for each of Kagome's eye colors.

Scarlet/red – anger; rage

Golden – overwhelming joy, happiness, excitement

Blue – neutral, normal

Orange – sadness, sorrow, guilt

Green - curiosity

Brown - confusion

Silver – fear, terror, pain

Pink - playful

Violet – love, passion, arousal

Amethyst – embarrassment

Yellow – concern, worry

R&R! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Next Chapter Chapter 5: Immense Pain, Great Confusion


	6. Immense Pain, Great Confusion

***~****Believe in the Unbelievable****~***

I still don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!! Even though I wish I did! = ( Oh well! Hope you enjoy the chapter! ^_^ I LOVE YOU HIEI!!!!***Chapter 5: Immense Pain, Great Confusion***

The next morning, Kagome woke groggily as her alarm clock blazed in her ear. She shut it off before jumping in the shower. Once she was finished, she got into her uniform and fixed her hair. She looked in the mirror and stopped. Her hand traveled up to gently touch her lips. Images of the night before and that wonderful kiss filled her mind. They hadn't said a word to each other about what happened, but Kagome didn't blame him. She wasn't exactly sure of what happened either. Kagome cleared her mind and kissed Kirara on the forehead before exiting her room and heading down the stairs. Once again she found Hiei waiting for her at the door. Wordlessly, they both exited the house. Just as the shrine steps came into view, a large boomerang flew at them from nowhere. They easily dodged and Kagome could have sworn that it looked like the Hiraikotsu. She searched for their attacker when a tall, slender woman dressed as a taijiya revealed herself from the shadows. Tears threatened to fall as Kagome dropped to her knees.

"Sango…you're alive…" she sobbed.

The woman now identified as Sango threw her large weapon again and Hiei pulled Kagome out of its range.

'Baka, pull yourself together. That's not the Sango you know. She's being controlled.' Hiei growled into Kagome's mind as he set her down on her feet.

Kagome's orange eyes changed crimson. "Naraku! You sick bastard, where are you!" Kagome yelled angrily.

His sinister laugh filled the shrine grounds as the evil hanyou made himself present. "Hello my miko, are you glad to see your friend?" He laughed.

"What is the meaning of this?! Sango's dead, how is she here?! What do you want!" she growled furiously.

"You see, my precious miko, after you disappeared I was going to kill your friends, but I found a better use for them." He smirked.

"Use?! So you enslaved them just as you did with Kohaku?! You twisted fuck, I'm going to tear you to pieces." She snarled as she advanced forward, her eyes blood red.

"You could do that, but then you wouldn't know what I'm really after." Kagome stopped and glared at him, "Explain."

"You see, yes I do want the Shikon, and I will get it, but there is another precious artifact I am searching for. It is known as The Four Dragon Crystals. These four crystals when combined form The Heart of the Dragon. Four individuals hold these powerful crystals, but don't know it. I already have one." He lifted his hand to reveal a shimmering golden crystal.

"This is The Golden Crystal of Life and it happened to belong to the current king of Makai."

"Sesshoumaru… I'll never let you get your filthy hands on those crystals!" she growled as the puppet and Sango began to fade.

"We'll see, miko, we'll see."

"No! Sango! Come back!" she cried as she once again fell to her knees, her eyes shining orange.

Hiei growled in the direction Naraku disappeared to. He looked down at Kagome in sympathy. 'Kago…' he was cut off when she suddenly stood and threw herself at him, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. Hiei slowly wrapped his arms around her, soothing the sad miko. She soon stopped crying and Hiei realized she fell asleep in his arms. He smiled slightly before carrying her to her room and gently laying her in bed. He went to stand but was pulled back down to Kagome. She seemed to have a death grip around his neck and no matter what he did, he couldn't get her to let go. He finally gave up and lay in the bed next to her. He found himself oddly sleepy and comfortable as his arm snaked its way over Kagome's waist. He sent a quick message to Kurama, telling him they wouldn't be in school that day, before pulling Kagome flush against his chest and slowly falling asleep.

* * *

'Fox, the miko and I aren't going today.' Hiei's voice echoed in Kurama's mind. He tuned to the now impatient Yusuke with a smirk on his face.

"They aren't coming today. We'll stop by after school to check on them."

"Whatever, lets get going." Yusuke huffed.

* * *

"I have a job for you little one." Naraku smirked. His plan was working perfectly. Kagome is weak emotionally now that she knows her friends are alive but just out of reach. He smiled to himself, 'If that's how bad she gets by just seeing her best friend, imagine how defenseless she will be when she sees her son.'

"Yes master?" a small demon appeared at his feet.

"You are to make Kagome take a bite of this. Do not get caught or the plan will be ruined."

"Yes master." The tiny demon then disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Kagome awoke felling warm and protected. She opened her eyes and realized she was back in her room. Something tightened around her waist and she looked down. An arm was holding her tightly. She turned her head to see a peaceful sleeping Hiei. She blushed intensely when she realized her body was pulled flush against his. Kagome smiled, he looked so cute in his sleep when he wasn't glaring or scowling at anyone. She quietly pulled herself up into a sitting position, and then tried to get out of bed only to be pulled back against Hiei's chest. He growled quietly before silence filled the room once more. Kagome slowly moved his arm and sat up before getting off the bed. She stood there for a moment before tiptoeing toward the door. Kagome heard the sound of movement behind her and turned. Hiei was still sleeping soundly. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she turned back toward the door. She suddenly felt something wrapping around her waist and turned around again. Kagome's eyes changed green with brown specks as she stared at the black dragon that was hovering over Hiei. Its long tail was wrapped around her midsection and it slowly began to pull her back to the bed. It pulled her down onto the mattress and wrapped its body around Kagome, its head resting on her chest. The dragon began to purr and Kagome looked at it in confusion. She attempted to get up but once the dragon growled, Kagome stopped. She turned to Hiei, not wanting to wake him, but she had to.

"Hiei" she whispered

He was still sound asleep.

'Hiei, wake up! There's a dragon wrapped around me!'

His eyes shot open and he looked at Kagome in surprise. He saw the dragon and his face contorted in paralyzed shock and confusion.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

Hiei snapped back to reality and realized the binding on his arm was gone. He grabbed the bandage from under the blankets and pulled the dragon back onto his arm and wrapped it tightly.

"That's your dragon? Why wouldn't it let me out of bed?!"

'It likes you.'

Kagome blushed, "It likes me? Well that doesn't explain why it didn't let me go."

'It didn't want you to leave.' He answered before getting out of the bed.

"Wait, why were you sleeping in my bed with me?" she asked as she grabbed his arm.

"Because you fell asleep crying after Sango left and I carried you up to your room. I put you in bed but you wouldn't let go of me, so I laid there."

"Oh…sorry." She whispered, a blush covering her face again.

'Don't be' Hiei's voice echoed in her mind even after he left the room. She sat there and looked at the door in surprise.

'So…he didn't mind sleeping with me? Maybe Yukina's right, maybe I do have a chance with him.' Kagome's eyes turned golden as she skipped down the stairs to see Kurama, Yusuke, and Kwa.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Kagome smiled.

"Well you're in a happy mood, why didn't you and Hiei go to school today?" Yusuke smirk.

"Because...because…" she stuttered as tears began to trail down her cheeks again. Kurama stepped forward and Kagome dropped to her knees, her head in her hands as her body shook with sobs. Kurama kneeled down and hugged her as she cried. Her crying soon subsided and Kurama pulled away.

"Kagome, where's Hiei?"

"I'm not sure." She answered, her head down with her bang covering her eyes.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Kurama asked, rubbing her back in a soothing gesture.

"Naraku…he lied…Sango is still alive. He enslaved her just like he did with Kohaku. He said he's after The Four Dragon Crystals." she said, her head still down.

Kurama's eyes widened "Kagome, you have to tell me. Does Naraku have any crystals yet?"

"Yes, the Golden Crystal of Life."

"Who did he get it from?"

"Sesshoumaru...why? What do you know about these crystals?" her red, puffy orange eyes met Kurama's.

"They are very powerful. Now I know how he has control over Sango. The Golden Crystal of Life has the power to control people. That is its only known power but we know there are more. There are also three other crystals, The Black Crystal of Darkness, The White Crystal of Purity, and The Silver Crystal of Healing. They all have individual powers, but when fused together; they create The Heart of the Dragon. This powerful crystal has the ability to grant two wishes, it would mean the end of this world if it fell into the wrong hands."

Kagome growled, "We have to go see Sesshoumaru. We need to find out when and how Naraku got his crystal."

The front door opened to reveal Hiei, "There is no need for that."

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "I already went. From what he told me, Naraku took it from him a year after Kagome disappeared from the feudal era. He said that Naraku had some kind of ruby that painfully ripped that crystal from his chest."

"We need to find the other crystals before he does." Kurama said.

"I'm going to Genkai's. I need to be able to control my powers completely before I can face Naraku again. He is much stronger than he was 500 years ago." Kagome said emotionlessly as she walked back up the stairs. The guys looked at eachother in worry. Kagome cam down 5 minutes later in her taijiya outfit with her hair tied in a high ponytail. Her eyes held no emotion in their orange state as she silently walked past the gang and out the door.

'Kimiko, meet me at Genkai's' she sent her untrained miko friend as she made her way to the stairs.

"Kagome! Hey! Wait!" Yusuke's voice drifted to her ears. She stopped and turned to see all four of them standing behind her.

"We're going with you Kagome. You aren't alone in this." Kurama smiled.

"No. I will not put you guys in danger. This is my fight."

"No. This isn't only your fight. This is our fight. We are a team, we all fight together." Yusuke stated.

"We're going with you whether you like it or not onna." Hiei snorted.

Kagome smiled, teary eyed, as she gave them all a group hug. "Well, if you guys are in on this, you better get training." She smiled at them, her eyes changing violet as they traveled to Hiei.

* * *

When they reached the temple Yusuke and Kuwabara sighed in annoyance.

"Damn stairs, why are there so many!?" Yusuke grumbled in frustration.

"Hey guys! Kagome…that was you who told me to come here right?" Kimiko asked as she walked up to the gang.

"Yea, sorry if I scared you. I forgot to tell you I have telepathy." She smiled sheepishly as Kwa hugged Kimiko.

"Hello my princess!" Kwa greeted.

"Hey Kwa" she laughed.

They all walked up the stairs to see Genkai waiting there.

"About time you got here, I thought you'd come soon." She said, motioning them into the temple. They entered the living room to see Yukina setting tea out for them.

"Hey Kina! How've you been?" Kagome hugged her.

"Fine, thanks" she smiled.

"You done yet? I'd like to get on with this." Genkai said impatiently.

"Yea…sorry." Kagome murmured as she sat down, her eyes turning amethyst.

"So, what do you need?"

"I need you to help me control my demon powers and balance them with my purification. In order to defeat Naraku, I need to be completely trained in all my abilities."

"Alright, and you?" she asked looking at Kimiko.

"Oh…I need training in my miko powers." She answered quietly.

"Alright, in order for me to train you, you must stay here. Yukina will show you to your rooms, and I'm sure you want to stay too. So the two idiots room together, Kurama and Kimiko, and Hiei and Kagome."

"But I want to room with my beloved Kimiko!" Kwa complained.

"Silence! You are to room with whom I paired you with." She said before walking toward the door. "I want Kagome outside in ten minutes." She said over her shoulder, then walked out the door.

Yukina showed them to their rooms and after Hiei walked into their room; Kagome pulled Yukina on the side.

"Why is Hiei paired with me?!"

"Because Kurama asked Genkai to room you together." She smiled innocently before walking into her own room.

Kagome sighed. When did he even have the time to ask her!? She walked into the room with another heavy sigh. Hiei was sitting comfortably on the bed and Kagome went over to the window. She looked into the forest in deep thought. Suddenly a small fur ball became visible in the distance. A loud gasp escaped Kagome's lips before she jumped out the window. Before she could even step into the forest, Hiei appeared in front of her.

"Where are you going." He demanded.

"I swear I saw Shippo running in the forest. I have to see if its him." She said before pushing past him and running off. Hiei growled in frustration before following the clueless miko. As Kagome ran, her eyes flashed between yellow and silver. Suddenly something collided with her, knocking her down. She looked up to see her son hugging her tightly.

"Kagome!" he yelled in excitement.

"Shippo! How did you find me? Oh I missed you my baby!" she cried into his fur.

"I missed you too mama. Who is that?" Kagome turned around to see Hiei glaring at Shippo.

"That's Hiei; he's a friend of mine. How did you survive for so long?"

"Oh mommy! It was so scary! I missed you so much!"

Hiei glared at the kit. Why was he avoiding Kagome's questions? There was something up with that fox.

"Mommy, I'm so hungry. I found this fruit, but I don't know how it tastes. You know I only like sweet fruit, could you taste it for me?" he asked innocently.

"Of course hunny." She smiled and before Hiei could slap the fruit away, she took a large bite. The fox smirked evilly as the fruit rolled from her hand down to the ground. He laughed as her knees gave and she dropped to the ground. Before she hit the floor, Hiei caught her and she groggily looked at her adopted son.

"Shippo, how could you?" she asked weakly. He blew her a kiss before running off into the deep forest.

Kagome fell unconscious and her breathing became shallow. Hiei ran as fast as he could back to the temple. Once he was back inside, he hurried to Yukina.

"What happened? Hurry, lay her in bed." She ordered while she ran to get Genkai.

Hiei laid her down gently and Yukina and Genkai came rushing into the room.

"Tell me exactly what happened."

* * *

It was dark…everywhere. Nothing was visible as Kagome walked forward.

"Where am I? Hello!" she called.

"Kagome, it is nice to see you again."

Kagome turned to see Midoriko smiling at her.

"Midoriko? What happened? Where am I?"

"You are in the jewel. Now that you know of the Four Dragon Crystals, I have more to tell you. The holders of these crystals do not know they hold them. You, Kagome are one of those holders."

Kagome stared at Midoriko in awe. "Really? How do I know which crystal I hold?"

"You have the White Crystal of Purity. Naraku found out you held one of the crystals and sent Shippo to have you eat the Weakening Fruit." Midoriko explained.

"The Weakening Fruit?" Kagome's eyes shifted to brown.

"Yes, Naraku created this fruit to weaken your powers completely. He knows you are too powerful for him to steal your crystal."

"So I'm powerful enough to fight off his power to steal my crystal? He needed to weaken me to steal it."

"Yes. Now that the explaining is over, we must train."

"Train? For what?"

"You must learn how to use your crystals power." She explained as the darkness disappeared. The mikos suddenly found themselves in a beautiful meadow.

"Let's begin."

* * *

Genkai looked Kagome over physically. "There aren't any wounds, but it seems the fruit she ate is weakening her. It's draining her power."

"What do we do?" Yukina asked, worried about her friend.

"All we can do is wait and hope she can fight this on her own." Genkai sighed as she left the room. Yukina looked down at her friend in worry.

"Hiei, watch over her please. I'll be back later to check on her." She said before leaving the room and shutting the door.

Hiei sat down next to the miko that captured his heart. He pulled her into his lap and cradled her to his chest lovingly.

"This is my fault. I should have reacted faster. I'm sorry Kagome. Please fight this." He whispered in her hair, hugging her tightly.

"I love you, please don't die."

* * *

Just like the training before, Midoriko cast a time barrier. That was three months ago, now Kagome had finally completed her training. She learned the crystals five abilities, and how to combine its power with hers to enhance it. The crystal gave her the ability feel and see the crystals, painlessly remove them, make herself invisible, allow her to turn into any animal, and enter someone's body and control their actions, as well as destroy them at the same time.

"Now that you've completed your training, you need to get rid of that fruit you ate." Midoriko smiled before unexpectingly punching Kagome hard in the stomach.

Kagome flew into a sitting position and ran to the open window. She bent over and threw up the fruit outside. She wiped her mouth and stood, she walked into the bathroom connected to their room. Hiei heard the water running and assumed she was brushing her teeth. The water turned off and Kagome walked out calmly. She walked over to the bed and lay down.

'Are you alright?' Hiei's voice drifted along her mind.

She turned to him and smiled. 'Yes, I'm fine, just a little worn out. You would never guess what Midoriko told me.' She laughed slightly.

'What?'

'She told me I was the holder of the White Crystal of Purity. Naraku had Shippo give me the fruit to weaken me. I'm powerful enough to fight off his ruby he uses to steal the crystal, so he needed to weaken me. Anyway, I now have new powers and…' Kagome suddenly stopped and looked at Hiei. She closed her eyes as her hands reached up to hold his face gently.

'Kago...'

'Shh.'

She opened her eyes and smiled at Hiei.

'You have the Black Crystal of Darkness.'

Hiei looked down at her in surprise.

'I have to remove it…'

He gazed at her warily as she moved to sit in his lap facing him. 'Don't worry, it won't hurt.' She reassured him as her hands traveled down to his chest. She closed her eyes and her hands began to glow green. Hiei's eyes widened when her hands suddenly disappeared into his body. Comforting warmth flooded his body as he felt her pulling something. It loosened before releasing completely and Kagome slowly pulled her hands from within her chest. The warmth left once her hands were completely removed and a small black crystal shined brightly in her hands. The green glow dissipated and the crystal suddenly shot into Kagome's body. She grabbed her chest painfully as it placed itself in her chest next to the white crystal. A black hue surrounded Kagome's body before subsiding and falling into unconsciousness on the bed.

'Kagome!'

* * *

"Why am I here again? Midoriko? Did you bring me here? Do I need more training?" Kagome called out.

"Yes Kagome, now you need to master the Black Crystal of Darkness."

* * *

Kagome awoke slowly and opened her eyes. She was sitting up? She turned her head to see Hiei sleeping behind her and she realized she was in his lap, with his arms wrapped around her. As quietly as she could, she removed his arms and began getting up when he suddenly growled and pulled her back.

"Go to sleep, you need your rest." He growled as he sat her back in his lap. She blushed beet red before relaxing and shifting in his lap to get comfy.

'Stop moving onna.' He growled, trying to keeping his emotions in check, she had no idea what that squirming was doing to him.

'Sorry.' She whispered before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Naraku swore under his breath.

"That damn miko! Why does she always ruin my plans! She got the fruit out of her system. How am I going to get the Shikon, crystal, _and_ her all to myself?!" he growled as he thought of how this could work.

"Monk!" he yelled.

"Yes master." A tall man in purple robes kneeled before him.

"I am going to create a tear in the barrier; I want you to bring Kagome here. Do not get killed and make sure no one follows." He ordered.

"Yes master, I will be prepared for the attack."

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning and smiled. She was still in Hiei's arms. It felt so…right. Kagome yawned and stretched before turning to see crimson orbs staring at her intently.

'Good morning' she smiled.

'What happened last night' he demanded.

'Midoriko has to train me each time a crystal enters my body. Now there is only one more crystal to look for.' Kagome gained the power to control weather, stop motion, manipulate time, feel emotions, and create dimensions. She now held both the black and white crystals and they both enhanced her power by ten folds. Now all she needed to do was gain complete control over her demonic powers.

Kagome got out of bed and washed her face in the bathroom. She fixed her hair, and then went into the living room, Hiei following close behind.

"Kagome! You're alright! Oh thank goodness!" Yukina pulled the miko into a tight hug.

"I'm ok Yukina, where's Genkai?"

"She's outside." The ice maiden smiled.

Kagome walked outside to see Genkai training Kimiko. They stopped and turned to Kagome.

"Hey Kags! Guess what? I've already learned how to create barriers! I have one around me right now! Cool huh?" Kimiko laughed.

"That's wonderful!" Kagome smiled.

"Take a break; I need to start Kagome's training." Genkai ordered.

Kimiko nodded before walking into the temple.

"I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on an emotion. Any emotion, it does not matter, but concentrate on the emotion and its color." She ordered as she turned to Kagome.

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. She concentrated on the golden color her eyes turn when she is happy. She concentrated hard and soon power flowed through her veins. Her body took on a golden shine as she changed. Her hair gained golden streaks, her eyes changed to a soft joyful golden, and her outfit changed to a long black and golden fighting kimono.

"So what power do I have?" Kagome questioned.

"Look deep within your heart, you will find it."

Kagome closed her eyes once more and the temple grounds became quiet. Hiei and Genkai watched as she slowly lifted her hand and a large boulder began to lift off the ground. She opened her eyes and it dropped.

"You must train in each of your forms. Let us start with this one."

The rest of the day, Kagome and Genkai trained together. In that short time, Kagome mastered her happy, concerned, and sad forms. Happiness was telekinesis, concern was thunder, and sadness was ice. It was almost midnight and the gang was going to school the next day to continue their mission. Kagome groggily walked into her room and jumped into bed. She got comfortable and sighed in content. Hiei walked in several minutes later and sat himself on the window sill. Kagome growled at him disapprovingly before using her power to lift him off the window sill and into bed, where she smiled happily and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face in his chest before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Hiei woke up alone in bed. He got dressed into his school uniform and left the room. He was surprised to see Kagome waiting for him at the door, a huge smile on her face.

'What's got you in such a good mood onna?'

'I had a good sleep.'

They went outside to see the others waiting for them by the steps. They all walked in a comfortable silence to school. As they walked, Kagome explained everything that happened and that there was only one more crystal to find. Once they reached the school, Kurama and Kagome went to their class while the others to theirs. At lunch, they sat at their usual table and scanned the people in the cafeteria. Kagome found a few and made note, so she could get rid of them after school. Soon the bell rang and Kagome and Hiei went to their class. After, they went to their lockers and promised to meet outside. Kagome grabbed her books and began walking out when a boy walked up to her. Kagome looked at him and almost screamed. It was Hojo! The guy who couldn't take a hint!

"Hey Kagome! I heard you transferred over here so I did too, have to make sure you stay healthy." He smiled, winking at her.

"Yea…healthy…" she sighed, still walking toward the front door that would lead her outside.

"So, I was wondering…if you're not busy, if you wanted to…" Hojo was cut off when Hiei suddenly appeared, glaring daggers at him.

"She's busy." He growled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the group.

"Thanks Hiei, I swear! Hojo is so clueless sometimes." She huffed.

Yusuke's communicator began ringing and he flipped it open. "Yusuke, Koenma wants to know if you finished your mission at the school yet." Botan's cheerful voice drifted to their ears.

"Yea, we got rid of the last of them. Why?"

"Because we think we've located Naraku's castle. Go somewhere private so I can make a portal." She smiled before the screen went blank.

They went behind the school and a portal appeared in front of them. When they walked through, they found themselves somewhere deep in the Makai. Yusuke got directions from Botan and they began traveling east. They had been walking for hours when they came to a river. Kagome had a bad feeling and looked the area over carefully. There was no sign of danger but she knew there was something wrong.

'Do you sense anything?' Kagome asked Hiei warily.

'No, why?' he asked, using his jagan to scan the vicinity.

'No, never mind. Must be my imagination.'

The gang crossed the river and continued walking. Suddenly Kagome fell to her knees, clenching her chest in pain.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" Yusuke asked, looking for any injuries.

"Kikyou…she must be here…she's…trying to steal the rest of my soul." She panted out. Her breathing was becoming shallow and her heart was slowing. Hiei growled before picking her up and running back in the direction they came. The others followed and Yusuke called Botan for a portal. As they ran, the portal came into view. Hiei was out of sight so he must have already gone through. On the other side, they landed non to gently on Genkai's temple grounds. They ran in to see Kagome lying on the couch gasping for breath. She was able to fight off Kikyou, but it drained a lot of her strength. She took one last breath before standing on weak legs. Hiei went to help her, but she swatted his hands away.

"I am very capable of standing on my own." She growled stubbornly.

She began walking shakily toward the room, running her hand along the wall for support. Hiei followed to see her collapse on their bed with a sigh. He rolled his eyes as she curled up in the blankets and hugged his pillow to her chest. Kagome smiled into his pillow, taking in his wonderful rain forest scent. The last thing she heard was Hiei walking into the bathroom and the shower running before she fell asleep.

The next morning Kagome woke to an ice cold waterfall dropped upon her body. She leapt out of bed and glared at Hiei and Genkai, who were smirking at her discomfort.

"You could have just shaken me or something!" she growled.

"We tried." Hiei snorted.

"You told us five more minutes." Genkai scoffed.

"Oh…sorry, when is training?"

"Now, so get dressed." Genkai replied before walking out the door.

* * *

It took eight hours of hard work to finally complete her training. Kagome, dirty and covered in sweat, tiredly walked into her room and straight into the bathroom. She was so tired and out of it, she didn't realize Hiei was brushing his teeth until after she had taken off her taijiya uniform. Hiei stared at Kagome, only in her bra and lacy underwear, in surprise. Kagome stared at him, wide eyed, before screaming and pushing him out of the bathroom and slamming the door.

Hiei stood there and stared at the door for several minutes before a smirk slowly appeared on his face.

'Damn she has a nice body'

* * *

Kagome, now completely relaxed, walked out of the steam filled bathroom and into their dark room. Her eyes quickly adjusted and she made her way to the bed. She got comfortable and smiled when Hiei's sleeping form instinctively draped an arm over her waist. She soon fell asleep, an evil smirk playing across her lips. She was going to get him back for staring at her earlier.

* * *

In the middle of the night, a bright white glow filled their room. Unnoticed by the sleeping demons, Kagome was slowly changing into her permanent and final form.

* * *

Hiei woke to see a changed Kagome sleeping peacefully next to him. Her hair had red tips like in her anger form, there was a symbol for each of her powers tattooed in various places on her body, and she also seemed to fill out her pajamas a little more to Hiei's delight. He reached out to touch water symbol on her cheek and her eyes fluttered open. She gazed at him in question and he tilted his head in the direction of the full length mirror. Kagome jumped out of bed, wide awake now, and gasped at her reflection. Her hair was midnight black with red tips, there was the symbol for 'purity' tattooed on her forehead, and she had the symbols of each element tattooed on both her ankles, her wrists, one above her right breast, one on each cheek, one above her waist line, one on the side of her neck, and three on the small of her back. She also realized her breasts and ass got bigger. She smiled at her final form and turned to Hiei. He was staring at her dreamily. She rolled her eyes before casually walking out of the room, throwing an extra swing into her hips just to tease him.

Hiei growled quietly as she left. 'Damn vixen, trying to tease me. Hn!'

Kagome entered the living room, Hiei not far behind, to see Yusuke yelling into his communicator.

"Botan! What's happening?! Answer me!" he yelled.

"There's a rip in the barrier! I'll make you guys a portal; you have to stop the demons!" The screen went blank and a portal appeared. They all rushed through and were being attacked before the portal could even close. As Kagome was fighting, she saw purple and black from the corner of her eye. She turned just in time to block Miroku's attack with her sword.

"Miroku! Please! I know you're in there! Please stop! It's me, Kagome!" she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

He just glared at her and continued attacking. She looked over at Yusuke and Kwa. They weren't holding up so well, they were both sporting various injuries. Kurama and Hiei weren't doing much better either. They weren't affected by their wounds but there were too many demons. Kagome pushed Miroku back and froze the motion of all the attacking demons. Frozen in place, the guys finished off the demons. Kagome turned to Miroku to find him gone. She didn't have to wait long because he soon came running at her from nowhere.

'Why isn't he frozen like the rest? It must be one of the crystals powers.'

In the middle of their fighting, Kagome yelped and her eyes turned crimson. She pulled her black Hiraikotsu off her charm bracelet and whacked the monk over the head, rendering him unconscious.

"Hentai!" she growled under her breath when realization suddenly hit her like a brick wall. Her eyes turned golden as she turned to the gang with a smirk.

"I know how to get my friends back."

* * *

A/N

So that's the end of this chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to update but I had to catch up in school. Hope you liked it! So Kagome figured out how to get her friends back…have you figured it out yet? No? Oh well! Sorry, you'll have to wait till the next chapter! Sorry this one was so short; I'll try to make the next one longer. ^_^ so now I can tell you the pairings, and here are the eye color emotions if you don't remember them ^^

Hiei/Kagome

Kurama/Botan

Yusuke/Keiko

Inuyasha/Yukina

Kuwabara/Kimiko

Sango/Miroku

* Scarlet/red – anger; rage

* Golden – overwhelming joy, happiness, excitement

* Blue – neutral, normal

* Orange – sadness, sorrow, guilt

* Green - curiosity

* Brown - confusion

* Silver – fear, terror, pain

* Pink - playful

* Violet – love, passion, arousal

* Amethyst – embarrassment

* Yellow – concern, worry

R&R! I'll update soon!

Next Chapter- Chapter 6: Old Habits Never Die


	7. Old Habits Never Die

***~****Believe in the Unbelievable****~***

I still don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!! Even though I wish I did! =( Oh well! I thank all of you who left comments! You guys keep me going! Hope you enjoy the chapter! ^_^***Chapter 6: Old Habits Never Die***

He slowly regained consciousness and the pain rush at him like a speeding bus. It felt like he was hit with a giant boomerang! Wait….boomerang? Miroku's eyes flew open to see a person who greatly resembled Kagome smiling teary eyed at him.

"Kagome? It's really you…" he smiled as he threw his arms around her petite form. Kagome felt a certain cured hand stroke her bottom and she growled. Slightly surprised, not only by the fact that the growl came from Kagome but also because there were two growls, the monk took a look around to see a group of people crowded in the room.

"I'll let that one slide hentai because I missed you so much." Kagome laughed as he pulled away. He looked at the demoness that was his sister-like friend, then at the group gathered behind her.

"That is you, right Kagome?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes Miroku, it's me. I'm an Emotion Demon." Kagome smiled, though it never reached her eyes.

"Dear Kagome, you have turned into a rather beautiful demoness, though I know not how. What have you been up to to have so many men glaring at me?" he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. A light blush colored the miko's cheeks as she turned to see Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei sending Miroku death glares.

* * *

"So why'd you whack him with your Hiraikotsu?" Yusuke asked, confusion and curiosity clouding his eyes,

"Habit I guess. Whenever he touched me or Sango, we would always smack him" Kagome smiled sadly at the memory. The monk was beginning to wake up and Kagome sat on the bed next to him. His eyes shot open and once he saw Kagome, sat up to hug her tightly. Hiei was the first to see the wandering hand traveling down to rest on Kagome's behind and growled at the same time she did. Confused, Yusuke and Kurama turned to Hiei to see him glaring at the monk. Their eyes followed Hiei's line of vision to see a hand resting were it shouldn't be and glares slowly formed on their faces as well. Yusuke and Kurama saw Kagome as a close friend, almost like a sister they never had, how dare this hentai touch her like that!

* * *

"Guys, this is Miroku. Miroku, this is Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Genkai, Keiko, Kimiko, and Botan." (A/N: Hope I didn't miss anyone ^_^)

"It is nice to meet you all, but I have a question to ask you beautiful young ladies…" before the houshi could move a muscle out of bed, Kagome tackled him down to the bed, straddling his waist in the process.

"You're not going anywhere cause I know exactly what you're doing. You have explaining to do houshi!"

"Why Kagome, I had no idea you liked me in such a way." Miroku smiled evilly.

Kagome blushed slightly but glared down at the monk with purple and red specked eyes. "Start talking hentai."

"What is it you want to know?" he asked as she pulled herself off of him to sit next to him.

"What happened after I left?"

"Inuyasha ran to the well and we were all disappointed to hear the well was sealed. Inuyasha disappeared for several days, I'm guessing to blow off some steam. Sango and Shippo cried for hours on end. Once we realized you weren't coming back, we kind of separated. Inuyasha left with out a word and Shippo went to train himself to be stronger. That silly little kit, he wanted to be strong enough to live to your time. He swore that he was going to find you one day." Miroku smiled sadly. "Sango and I got married and I was in the process of building a home for us. One day Sango went missing. I searched for her everywhere. Then Naraku appeared and kidnapped me. I was so shocked my sutras didn't work on him. He threw me in a dungeon and that's…where I found the others."

Miroku stopped to let everything sink in. When Kagome nodded for him to continue, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Inuyasha and Shippo were chained up in the cell next to mine; there was a small barred window I could see them through. My cell was dark, but once my eyes adjusted, I saw Sango. She was chained to a bed, her body beaten and bear. I was infuriated to even think of what Naraku had done to her. Soon he chained me up and made me watch as he raped my wife multiple times. He beat us as the days went on and tortured us relentlessly. It broke my heart to look at my dear Sango, she was slowly dying inside…the life was leaving her eyes"

The now sobbing Kagome hugged Miroku's waist, crying into his robes. He rubbed her back soothingly and smiles sadly in the direction of her friends. They had gotten comfortable on the floor during the story and now the girls were all bawling. Keiko was crying on Yusuke's shoulder, hugging him so tightly he was gasping for air. Kimiko was crying on Kwa, while Botan sobbed into Kurama's chest. His gaze landed on Hiei and Yukina last. She was hugging her brother's arm with her face buried in the fabric of his sleeve. Miroku was surprised to see the koorime's attention wasn't on his crying sister but on the miko who was still soaking his clothes in tears. The corners of his mouth lifted in a small smile.

'So the apparition likes Kagome. This should be interesting.'

Soon Kagome calmed and she wiped at her eyes. She smiled at him sadly before grabbing his hand and asking for him to continue.

"Months passed and soon Naraku stopped coming. After a week he suddenly appeared and walked into Inuyasha and Shippo's cell. They were so broken they didn't even lift their heads to see what was in Naraku's hands. It was some golden crystal and I watched in horror as he used it to take control of them, just as he did to Kohaku. Before he came into our cell, I used the last of my power to cast an aging spell over Sango and I. After that all I can remember is the immense pain of that sick bastard taking control of our weak powerless bodies." He finished.

"So that's how you and Sango didn't age, but how come Shippo and Inuyasha haven't aged?" Kagome asked.

"I think that the crystal has the power to stop the aging process, but nevertheless, Inuyasha, being hanyou, wouldn't age that much anyway. Shippo though should look more Inuyasha's age by now."

"Miroku, do you remember where Naraku's castle is?" Kagome asked, all emotion leaving her face.

"Yes, but I will not allow you to go anywhere near the castle." Miroku answered sternly.

"Why!? I have to turn everyone else back to normal and destroy Naraku once and for all!" she growled, her eyes flashing red from their original blue.

"No! You will not go anywhere without one of us with you! I refuse to lose you again Kagome…you're like a sister I never had…" he whispered the last part as he looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Miroku…I'm sorry." She pulled the monk into a hug, promising not to leave him again.

"You are not to go to the castle Kagome. Not only did Naraku take us under control, but he also has Kikyou. She guards the castle and if you were to go anywhere near it, she would take the rest of your soul." The monks face turned grim at just the thought of that undead troublemaker.

"Yea, we figured that out the hard way, and it looks pretty painful from how much pain Kagome was in." Yusuke huffed.

Miroku turned a glare to the miko sitting next to him. "You were already there…I should have known you would pull something like that. You always did know how to get yourself into quite a lot of trouble."

"I didn't know she was there! Not until I felt my soul being ripped from my body for the second time in my short life!" she yelled in Miroku's face.

"That may be true, but you also asked where the castle was. You planned to go again, how foolish can you be onna." Hiei scoffed, his nose pointed in the air.

Kagome growled as she got in his face and yelled, "My name is K-A-G-O-M-E! Learn to use it!"

"I'm right in front of you onna, do you really find it necessary to yell?" the apparition's eyes shone with amusement as Kagome growled viciously at him.

Miroku smiled at the arguing demons, 'I hope he knows what he's dealing with.'

"I haven't told you of my new powers yet. If you insist on calling me anything other than my name, I will make you regret it" she snarled.

Hiei simply yawned in boredom and turned to walk out of the room.

"I find it entertaining that you think your threat intimidates me onnnnnnnnnna!" he dragged the last word on just to annoy her further.

Kagome's eyes bled red as she formed a fireball in her palm and threw it at Hiei. He lazily brought his hand up and as the fireball collided with his palm, it disappeared. Kagome's jaw dropped in surprise. How did he cancel out her flames! It even had a trace of purification in it to shock him, but he didn't even flinch! Kagome growled once again, her fists balled at her sides. She wanted to beat the crap outta that little koorime, but she also knew Genkai would kick her ass if she destroyed a thing inside the temple. She angrily plopped back down on the bed as Hiei continued his way out the door, a satisfied smirk splashed across his face.

"Kagome, what are these new powers you speak of?" Miroku asked, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm the steaming miko.

"Well you see, the crystal Naraku possesses is one of the Four Dragon Crystals." Kurama explained.

"Ah…yes, I've heard of them." Miroku nodded in understanding.

"I have the White Crystal of Purity and took the Black Crystal of Darkness from Hiei." Kagome said once she calmed.

"Oh, so what powers have these crystals blessed you with? And could you explain your powers as an emotion demon? I've heard much about them but never heard what powers they possess." Miroku asked, truly curious to hear Kagome's answer.

"Now that my training is complete and I have the black and white crystals, I have many different abilities. My demon powers are telekinesis, electricity, water, ice, fire, plant life, earth, wind, shape shifting, telepathy, and healing. The crystals gave me the power to control weather, motion, and time. I can create dimensions, feel emotions, and change into any animal I wish. I also have the power to sense and remove the crystals." She answered, deciding to leave out the fact that she could also become invisible and enter a person's body in order to control or destroy them.

"Kagome, you have mastered all of these powers?" Miroku asked incredulously.

"Yes, but enough about that, I have a plan to get everyone back." Kagome explained with a wide smile.

"Really? What would that be? Knock them all over the head with an oversized boomerang?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.

"No, actually, I think you might like how I plan to get Sango back Miroku. Next time we see her, I want you to grope her."

"I'm not complaining but how will this break Naraku's control?" Miroku asked in confusion.

"Because old habits never die and you proved this statement. When I was fighting you, you groped me and I whacked you with my Hiraikotsu. The old habit and memories broke Naraku's control." She explained.

"Ok, then how do you plan to get the other two back?" Kurama asked.

"I'm not sure with Shippo, maybe I could give him some chocolate, but Inuyasha will be easy if he still has the prayer beads."

"He still has them, not even Naraku could remove them." Miroku informed the miko.

"Perfect! Then I'll just sit him." She smiled.

""Wait, are those the same prayer beads that Souta was terrified of?" Yusuke asked, grinning when she nodded. "I'm curious to see what is so scary about a damn necklace."

* * *

"Damn! She's ruining my plans! Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippo!" the three appeared before him. "I want you all to kill the miko's friends then bring her to me! Go now!"

"Yes master."

* * *

Kagome tensed next to Miroku and her eyes closed. Everyone watched as a golden hue surrounded the mikodemon. It suddenly disappeared and her eyes shot open.

"They're coming already, Miroku get out here! Damnit, I don't have chocolate." Kagome yelled as she ran out the door and outside. The guys followed Kagome to see three figures standing before her. There was a small fox kit, a taijiya, and an inuhanyou.

"Miroku, take on Sango, but please be careful." The monk nodded and began running toward the taijiya when Kagome called his name. He turned in time to catch the staff thrown in his direction. He smiled his thanks before continuing on. Kagome turned her attention back to Inuyasha. Once she saw his muscles twitch, ready to dash off, Kagome took action.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" She yelled and the SD's stared in horror as the hanyou pounded face first into the ground, with each sit going deeper into the ground. Once the spell wore off, Inuyasha sprang up.

"What the hell was that for wench?!?" He yelled and Kagome jumped with joy. She suddenly froze and searched frantically for her adopted kit. She examined the area until she found him, but Hiei had already tapped into his mind and forced him to stop moving before he could attack Yusuke. The guys turned around to see the tiny kitsune growling up at them in anger. Yusuke knocked the kit over the head, making it fall into unconsciousness. No more than two seconds later, Kagome appeared and hit him upside the head.

"Don't hit my kit! Touch him again and you'll have a necklace hanging around your neck as well!" she angrily yelled at Yusuke.

At the sound of wood snapping, Kagome turned her attention to Sango and Miroku. He was sporting several small wounds and she had just split the staff in half with her Hiraikotsu. Using her ice powers, she froze Sango's feet to the ground and Miroku sighed in relief. He casually walked up to the angry slayer and grabbed her ass. The large white boomerang suddenly came down on the monks head as she yelled 'hentai'. Kagome laughed as Miroku whined in pain.

""I thought she couldn't move!"

"I only froze her feet Roku." She giggled as she ran over to them. Once she reached her confused friend, Kagome pulled Sango into a tight hug.

"I missed you Sango!"

"As did I" Miroku's voice sounded next to them as both girls felt a hand on their bottoms. Clenching their fists, together they both knocked him out.

"Now I have to get Shippo back to normal."

* * *

Kagome had asked Hiei to erase all of her friends' memories of being tortured by Naraku, except Miroku of course, because she didn't want them having a break down. After getting Shippo back to normal, Kagome explained everything to the three. Inuyasha didn't miss the fact that Hiei stayed particularly close to Kagome and he turned to Miroku. The monk just winked and the hanyou sighed. After everything was explained, Yukina assigned rooms to the new people and everyone retired to their rooms. Kagome walked in with a sleeping Shippo in her arms and smiled at Hiei, who was once again sitting on the window sill. She tucked Shippo into the bed and lay down next to him.

"We have to go back to my shine tomorrow. Everyone can stay there, but I don't want them here. I don't want Naraku targeting Genkai and Yukina. When we leave tomorrow, I'll be putting a barrier up. It will not allow anyone with bad intentions in."(A/N: Like Midoriko's cave) She said before wrapping her arms around Shippo and quickly falling asleep. Hiei made his was over to the bed and lay down on his side. He smiled slightly at the protective hold Kagome had on her sleeping kit.

'She would make the perfect mother.'

* * *

The next morning, Kagome woke up early to get all of her things together. Once she was finished, she went around and woke everyone up. She went to wake Hiei up last and made her way to his side of the bed. Staring down at his peaceful face, Kagome couldn't stop her eyes from traveling down to his lips.

'Just one kiss couldn't hurt…' she reasoned with herself as she lowered her face to his. Her lips pressed lightly against his and Kagome didn't even notice the fire demon's arm wrap around her until he deepened the kiss, pulling the surprised miko down on top of him before rolling over to cover her body with his. He nibbled at her lip lightly as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned into his mouth and he grinded his hips against hers and her mind became fogged over. Suddenly it all stopped and Kagome opened her eyes to find Hiei had disappeared. Frustrated that he just left, Kagome angrily hopped out of bed and opened the door. She was slightly surprised to see Miroku, Yusuke and Kuwabara fall into her room once the door was open. She sent them the dirtiest glare she could muster before walking over the perverts and making her way to the kitchen. Sango and Kurama just shook their heads before following the angry miko. They entered to see her glaring at her cup of coffee.

"Gome, what's wrong? And why did you wake us so early?" Sango asked, putting an arm around her sister's shoulders.

"We're leaving the temple today, I don't want Naraku attacking Yukina or Genkai so we're all staying at my shrine." She said, avoiding the first question..

"Kagome, how are all of us going to fit in your house?"

Kagome's head fell to the table as a sigh escaped her lips. She hadn't thought about that.

"I'm not sure." She mumbled.

"How about for tonight Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stay with me at my house? I can teach the kit a few things and my mother is on vacation in Hawaii." Kurama offered.

Kagome's dull blue eyes gained sparkles of golden as she smiled. "That's a great idea, and just in case Naraku somehow finds out about Genkai and Kina, Inuyasha and Kimiko can stay here."

"And Yusuke and Kuwabara can stay at one of their places. Hiei can stay with you." Kurama smirked. From what he could smell and hear this morning, the fox knew something was bound to happen if they stayed alone. Just then the door swung open and a soaking wet Hiei casually walked in.

"You're dripping water everywhere! Why are you soaked anyway?!" Kagome complained as she heated and dried the demon's clothes and the puddles forming on the floor.

"You can't just walk in with your clothes wet baka! Someone could get hurt!" Kagome scolded.

"Hn" he glared down at the miko in his face.

"Uh, you two sound like a married couple." Kurama groaned before leading Sango out of the kitchen. The avatar smirked to himself and Sango giggled.

"So you realized it as well?

"How could I miss it? I know my sister." Sango smiled

"Yes, I think we all see Kagome as a dear sister. Hiei is the only one who considers her more, but believe me, when we first met, Yusuke and I both had interest in her until we realized Hiei's interest. Yusuke already has Keiko and I have a fan club, so Hiei can have his chance at happiness."

"You are a loyal friend, too bad Miroku can't be more serious." She groaned.

"Yes, but I can tell he cares deeply for you, I have already began seeing you and the monk as dear friends." Kurama laughed.

"SIT! Inuyasha leave Shippo alone!" Kurama and Sango sighed as they went to their rooms to collect their belongings.

* * *

As the group gathered outside, Kagome explained what they were doing. Inuyasha didn't complain much since he got to stay at the shrine with the beautiful ice maiden he had become quite fond of. Shippo was disappointed that he wasn't going to be able to sleep with Kagome but understood once Kurama explained he wanted to teach him a few tricks. Before the group spilt up, Yusuke brought up something that was plaguing his mind since he met the mikodemon.

"Kagome, can you really use every weapon on your bracelet?" the miko smiled, as if she was waiting for someone to ask that question. She asked Shippo to grab an apple while she pulled off her bow and arrow charms. Shippo came hopping outside and handed Kagome the apple. She tossed it to Yusuke and told him to walk as far as he thought she couldn't hit. He hesitantly made his was half way across the shrine grounds. Kagome and Sango laughed softly and the taijiya ordered him to go all the way across the shrine grounds. Yusuke now stood on the opposite side of the shrine with the apple on his head.

'She won't even make it half way.' Yusuke chuckled to himself.

Kagome skillfully notched her arrow and took aim. Holding her purification in check, she let it fly. Everyone watched in shock as the arrow flew all the way across and pinned the apple to a tree behind the shocked detective. She then drew another arrow and split her first arrow in half. Yusuke made his way back toward Kagome on shaking legs. Kagome returned the bow and quiver before yanking off her Hiraikotsu charm. Sango smirked slightly as her friend threw the weapon at Yusuke, who dodged just in time and ran the rest of the way, watching as Kagome caught the large weapon that forced her back a couple feet.

"I could do that easily." Yusuke scoffed.

Kagome's eyes changed pink and golden as she walked up to Yusuke. She handed the Hiraikotsu to him and giggled as he fell under its weight. Kuwabara went to help him lift the heavy weapon and they stared at the miko like she was nuts. She smiled and one handedly took her weapon from the struggling boys and returned it to the bracelet.

"How do you carry that thing?!? You have one too Sango, how the hell do you girls hold those weapons with no trouble?" Yusuke asked. They just shrugged as Kagome reached for the next weapon on her bracelet. Yusuke quickly grabbed her wrist.

"I get the point." He grumbled.

After short goodbyes, they all split up to go their separate ways. Yusuke and Kwa went to their homes, promising to meet at Kwa's later. Shippo made Kurama promise to leave bright and early in the morning so the little fox could see his mother. Kagome smiled as Shippo hopped on Sango's shoulder before they were out of sight. The miko walked home by herself, glad Hiei decided to stay and keep Yukina company a little longer, even though she knew he was really watching Inuyasha. A smile grazed her lips at the feel of the Goshiboku near by and ran up the shrine steps. She made her way to the sacred tree and laid a hand on the bark. The tree's spiritual energy embraced the young miko, relaxing her nerves. She sighed in contentment before slowly walking toward the house. Suddenly Kagome stopped. A smirk spread across her face as her eyes shifted to a bright shade of pink.

* * *

Hiei stayed at the temple for an extra hour before he began making his way to Kagome's shrine. The sun was completely hidden behind the buildings by the time Hiei landed in front of the miko's house. He noticed the lights were off and wondered why Kagome was asleep so early. He made his way inside the house and walked down the hall as his eyes adjusted to the lighting, or lack there of. He stopped at the kitchen doorway and was surprised to see the miko drinking a glass of water in the dark.

"Why are all the lights out onna?"

"I don't know, just didn't want the lights on."

"Whatever." He began walking to the living room when Kagome stopped him.

"Wait, would you like something to eat? Ramen?" she called.

He thought for a moment before answering, "Sure."

Kagome smiled before beginning to prepare the fire demon's food. Hiei heard Kagome in the hall and turned to look at the doorway from his position on the window sill. His eyes widened as Kagome entered the living room. It wasn't the food that had him sporting such a face of shock; it was what the mikodemon was wearing. She wore a dark blue, see through chemise. His mind was so fogged over with lust he couldn't even think. In a flash of black, the ramen fell to the floor and Kagome found herself pinned against a wall, Hiei's body flush against hers. He growled down at her, trying to hold back his lust.

"You tempt me onna, do you want to be my mate?!" he growled out angrily.

"Yes" That single word made Hiei freeze, the loud growling rumbling in his chest quieted as he stared at the angel before him. Before he could stop himself, Hiei's lips pressed against Kagome's in a heated kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

(A/N: LEMONS HERE! Skip this if you don't want to read. This is my first lemon so no flames please!)

Kagome responded and moaned against his lips when he reached behind her to caress her backside firmly. She wrapped her long, creamy colored, bare legs around his waist. Growling his approval, Hiei pushed his body closer to his miko, pressing his erect member against her heated core. Kagome gasp at the feeling of him and the koorime took full advantage of the opportunity. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and explored every inch of it. Their tongues began a battle for dominances and Hiei easily overpowered her when he grinded against her hips. She moaned loudly and Hiei smirked against her lips. Grinding his hips against hers again, her body shuddered with pleasure. Suddenly, Kagome disappeared. Confused and slightly angry, the hybrid turned his lust filled eyes to a giggling Kagome standing be the stairs. He briefly wondered how she could control her lust and desire so well but immediately pushed the thought aside when she disappeared up the stairs. Smirking, Hiei bounded up the stairs and burst into her room. Kagome stood before the bed and Hiei's eyes widened when she dropped her clothing, revealing her beautiful body to him. Slightly disappointed he wouldn't get the change to remove the clothing from her, he admired her body. Before she could blink, Hiei tackled her down to the bed and covered her body with his. Kagome was surprised to see he had already undressed but all coherent thoughts were lost when he pressed his mouth against hers hard and brushed his member against her maidenhood. His hands roamed her body as he deepened the kiss and she groaned into his mouth. Breaking the kiss, the apparition began to lick and nip her neck and shoulder, making his way down to her perfect mounts; he pulled one into his mouth as his right hand tortured the other. Licking and nipping his way to her nipple, he suckled on it lightly and she arched her back with a low moan in response. Once he was finished with one, he switched and repeated the same motion on the other. He ground against her again and they both hissed at the wonderful sensation of skin to skin contact. She wrapped her legs around his waist again and dug her nails into his back.

"Please…Hiei..." she panted.

He smirked at her lust filled voice, "I want to hear it onna."

"I need you." She hissed out.

"I can't hear you." He teased as he positioned himself over her.

"I NEED YOU!" she growled out in frustration and Hiei pounded into her, sinking his fangs into her neck at the same time. Her mouth open in a silent scream, she squeezed her eyes shut and waited out the pain. Pain burned in every inch of her body every time she tried to move. Hiei lapped at the blood dripping from his mark and kissed his mate lovingly. Soon the pain subsided and she shifted slightly. Hissing in pleasure, Hiei pulled almost all the way out before pounding back in, hitting that special spot of pleasure. She screamed his name and he quickened the pace. Hiei was close to climax and he knew Kagome was too. With one final thrust, he spilled deep within her as she came at the same time. Panting, Hiei collapsed next to his mate and pulled out of her. Wrapping his arms around her possessively, he pulled her flush against his chest and nuzzled his mark. He stared into her violet colored eyes and immediately understood the new emotion.

"I love you Hiei." She purred quietly.

"I love you too my mate." he growled soothingly as they both fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

(A/N: END OF LEMONS! You may continue reading if you skipped ^_^)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome woke with a start when she heard the front door slam closed. Her eyes widened and she immediately froze time around the shrine. Sighing in relief, she turned to see ruby eyes staring at her in amusement. She glared at her mate before attempting to get out of bed. She suddenly found herself pinned underneath Hiei as he covered her lips with his. Kagome broke the kiss and he growled down at her. He nuzzled his mark on her neck lovingly as she tried to stay focused.

"Hiei…we need...we need to get dressed. Shippo is here." She made out as she slipped away from him. She disappeared into her closet and Hiei groaned in irritation as he gathered his scattered clothes. When they were fully dressed, Hiei went to sit on her window sill and Kagome opened her door as she released her hold on time. Shippo trotted up the stairs and collided with Kagome, knocking her to the floor. Sango, Kurama, and Miroku followed and sat in Kagome's room. Shippo realized something was off and sniffed his adopted mother. Kurama smirked; one sniff of the air in the bedroom told him everything.

"That's 300 yen Miroku, time to pay up." Kurama chuckled.

The girls looked at them in confusion when Shippo spoke. "Kagome, why do you smell like him?"

Kagome's face turned beet red as she glanced in Hiei's direction. He groaned as she looked at the kit.

"Kagome and I are mates kit." He answered bluntly. Kagome glared at Hiei, her eyes a swirling amethyst. Miroku sighed and the girls turned their attention to the mopping monk.

"How did you know? I think I'm losing my touch." He sighed as his hand squeezed Sango's behind. She smacked him and he grinned.

"Nope, I've still got it."

"Did you bet on when they would mate?!?" Sango yelled. Kagome's eyes widened before narrowing on Kurama.

"That's why you offered to let them stay the night." She growled. The fox laughed nervously.

"You boys are in for it now!" Sango laughed at the angry red color of Kagome's eyes. She zapped them both with her electricity powers and they yelped. Miroku scooted to sit behind Sango to hide from the scary miko as Kurama slowly moved away from her.

A light bulb went off in Kagome's head and she jumped up, "I almost forgot! Sango, I have a surprise for you." The miko disappeared into the hallway and came back several seconds with her hands behind her back.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked curiously.

Kagome brought her hands in front of her to reveal a creamy bundle of fur cradled in her hands. The taijiya's eyes widened as the bundle stretched and mewed.

"Kirara?" she whispered.

The neko turned to her old mistress and mewed happily. She leapt from Kagome grasp and into the crying taijiya's awaiting arms. She hugged her old friend tightly as the neko purred.

"Thank you so much Kagome." Sango smiled and hugged her friend.

"Don't worry about it, now I have my own neko too." She grinned as Koro came prancing into the room. Sango laughed.

"Kagome? Are there any clothes you have that can fit me?" Sango asked randomly, changing the subject.

"Oh! I'll call the girls and we can go to the mall." Kagome said in excitement.

"What's a mall?" Sango asked and Kagome almost choked.

"The mall is a girl's BEST friend." She smiled.

* * *

Kagome got the girls together and they all met at the mall. She also somehow managed to convince the guys to stay home. The only catch was if they weren't back before dark, they would come looking for them. The girls walked around the entire mall, buying Sango and Miroku lots of different clothes. Sango liked Kagome's friends, they were very open and loved talking. She knew they would be good friends just like Kagome.

"Oh, Sango, I have a surprise for you when we get back to the shrine." Kagome said as they left the mall and decided to take a short cut through an abandoned park to get to the shrine faster. It was almost dark and the guys were bound to leave in search of them soon. As they were walking through the park, they were stopped by an all too familiar laugh. Naraku revealed himself from the shadows and Kagome and Sango pushed to the front of the group, dropping into defensive positions. Kagome pulled off her black Hiraikotsu and handed it to Sango as she plucked off her katana.

"What a nice surprise, you're all here together. Now I don't have to round you up." He smirked as his eyes landed on Kimiko. Kagome growled angrily.

"You aren't taking anyone as long as I'm here!" she snarled.

"Well then I'm just going to have to solve that problem." He smirked as he revealed the Golden Crystal of Life and lifted it into the air. In a bright flash, all the girls' eyes except Kagome's turned dull and they stared at Naraku.

"Now my mindless slaves, grab the miko and let us be on our way to the castle." He ordered and to Kagome's fear, all her friends turned to her and grabbed hold of her. Kagome smirked as she called upon the power of the Black Crystal to freeze their movement, but when nothing happened, her eyes changed to a fearful silverish brown.

"Ku Ku Ku, did you really think you could get away that easily?! The Golden Crystal can cancel out your crystal's powers!" he chuckled as Kagome was dragged away by her own friends.

* * *

Hiei was practically pacing a hole into the ground as he waited with the others for the girls to return.

"Can you please stand still?! You're making me dizzy." Yusuke complained.

Suddenly Kagome's voice rang through all of their heads.

"HIEI!!!"

As fast as lightning, all of the guys were sprinting out of the house, following Hiei who had already unsealed the jagan. They finally came to an empty park and looked around. There, in the middle of the park, was a pile of shopping bags. Hiei rushed over but was stopped dead in his tracks when images began rushing through his mind. Images of Naraku appearing and controlling the girls' minds followed by them dragging his mate away. Once the images stopped Hiei growled angrily.

"DAMNIT!" he yelled.

The others gathered around and the pissed fire demon showed them what Kagome left for him to see. The guys, now beyond pissed, began traveling in the direction of the drag tracks. A puppet soon stood in their path and Hiei took off its head within seconds. Naraku's sinister laugh filled the air and the demons growled.

"If you come anywhere near the castle, I'll kill them all slowly. Don't worry, you will see them soon." His voice faded and Hiei punched a nearby tree. They all went back to Kagome's shrine to think of what they should do to get their girls back.

* * *

Kagome was the first to wake and found she was chained to a wall. She looked around and realized all of her friends were chained to the walls as well. The room was dark but once Kagome's eyes adjusted, she saw a small pond on the other side of their cell. A groan was heard and Kagome looked to her right to see Yukina slowly waking. One by one, all of the girls woke and Kagome explained what happened at the park. The girls felt horrible but the miko just growled at them.

"It wasn't your fault. This is all because of Naraku…"

Kagome was cut off at Sango's cry of horror. She looked at Kagome and almost cried. "Kagome! That's the egg the village of demon woman made me swallow!"

Kagome looked at the little pond closer and gasped. In the pond were dozens of lizard demon eggs. When the cell door creaked open, Kagome glared at the evil hanyou smirking in the doorway. Without a word, he made his way over to Kimiko and pulled out the Golden Crystal from his robes. Smirking at the miko once more, he forced his hand into Kimiko's chest. She screamed in pain as he ripped the Silver Crystal of Healing from the young miko's body. Kagome stared at the crystal in awe, wondering why she didn't realize Kimiko had a crystal earlier. Her eyes widened as a memory of what her friends said at the beginning of her training came to her.

'Kagome! I already know how to make barriers! Now I keep one around me all the time!'

That's why she didn't feel it before! The barriers Kimiko learned to create concealed the Silver Crystal as well. But then how did Naraku know?

"How did you know she had a crystal." She growled lowly.

"I've known before she even met you. You haven't figured it out yet? I sent those demons to the school so you would meet." He laughed.

"So…all of it was a trap from the start…" Kagome cursed herself for not realizing sooner.

"Well you weren't supposed to take your friends back. You ruined most of my plan." He admitted as he kneeled before the pond. He pulled out six eggs and stood in front of Yukina.

"You touch her, I'll kill you." Kagome growled as he smirked.

"What makes you think that if you couldn't stop me before that you can stop me now?" the hanyou laughed before grabbing the ice maiden's face and pushing an egg down her throat, forcing her to swallow it. He did the same to the other girls until he finally came to Kagome. An evil smile spread across his face as he put the last egg in his mouth. He then grabbed Kagome's arms and pressed his lips against hers. The miko's friends fought against their chains to get free but it was no use. Naraku dug his claws into Kagome's flesh, forcing her mouth to open in a scream and he shoved his tongue, alone with the egg into her mouth. Using his tongue, he pushed the demon egg down her throat until it was swallowed and he pulled away from her. She growled furiously and spat in his face. He slapped her across the face before pulling out the golden crystal again and smirked as he pushed his hand into Kagome's chest as she screamed in pain. He was suddenly thrown back away from her and growled at her angrily. She was still strong enough to deflect the golden crystal's power and cancel out his ability to steal her crystals. Without another word, he left the cell, letting the eggs hatch in their stomachs.

* * *

The guys argued all the way to morning about what they should do. Suddenly Hiei stopped yelling and ran outside. The others followed to see all the girls standing several yards away. Yusuke stepped forward to go to Keiko but Miroku stopped him.

"Inuyasha, do you recognize the demonic aura coming from their mouths?" at the hanyou's nod, the monk turned to the others.

"Naraku has forced them to swallow salamander demon eggs. He now has control of them. The only way to remove the demon is to punch them in the stomach with this." He explained as he handed a sutra to each of them. Wrapping the spiritual paper around their fists, the guys advanced forward. Yusuke ran forward and easily got Keiko in the stomach. She doubled over and threw up the demon out before Yusuke squashed it and carried his girlfriend to safety. Inuyasha went in to punch Yukina, but she dodged and threw icicles at the half demon. He easily moved out of their path and caught the ice maiden off guard. Once the demon was out of her stomach, he carried her to safety as well. Kurama and Kwa found ridding of Kimiko and Botan's demons much harder. After a few smacks from the grim reaper's oar and a couple of purification blasts, the two finally got their punches in. After killing the demons, they quickly but carefully joined the others to safety. Now all that was left was Sango and Kagome. Hiei and Miroku hadn't even landed a good hit to either of the girls. Kurama moved quickly to Miroku's side. He kneeled down and placed his hands on the ground, pouring his ki into the roots below. Suddenly they emerged from the ground and wrapped around Sango's ankles and wrists. Briefly thanking the kitsune, Miroku softly hit his love in the stomach. Kurama made the roots release the taijiya before she fell to the floor couching up the evil demon controlling her. Glaring at it angrily, Sango smashed the salamander with her shoe before hugging Miroku. The monk directed Sango to the other girls as Kurama forced the roots on Kagome. She had seen what they did to Sango though and smirked in the avatar's direction. Pushing Hiei away, she stomped her foot on the ground and Kurama's eyes widened. She canceled out his power! Not sure what to do, he made his way back to Botan and looked at Yukina.

"Do you think you can freeze her? She was able to cancel out my power easily…"

Yukina nodded and ran to stand between the shrine and where her brother and Kagome were fighting. The ice maiden closed her eyes in concentration as she froze the ground. It crept toward the fighting mates and avoided where Hiei stood before slowly reaching Kagome. Once she thought she had the miko, Yukina felt her feet being frozen in place. Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at a smirking Kagome. Was she really that powerful?

Getting frustrated, Yusuke stood up in irritation. He aimed his spirit gun at Kagome as Hiei stepped out of the way.

"Spirit Gun!" the attack flew straight to its intended target and Yusuke smirked in triumph. His face fell suddenly when Kagome caught his attack. He watched in amazement as she threw the spirit gun right back at him, too shocked to move out of its path. A portal appeared out of no where and the deadly attack disappeared into its dark depths. Yusuke sent Botan a relieved smile in thanks as he returned to Keiko's side. Miroku stood and pulled a sutra from his robes. He quickly made his way to a tired and injured Hiei and laid a hand on his shoulder. Glaring at Kagome, he ran at her and stuck the sutra on her forehead, freezing her movement. Kagome growled angrily before the sutra burned in a blue flame and turned to ash. Rain began to fall from the sky as thunder crackled loudly. Kagome rushed Hiei, now using her invisibility to her advantage. A tired and confused Hiei continued to hold off his mate. Since when did she have the power of invisibility? Hiei continued fighting, trying to catch Kagome off guard. She was a very skilled fighter and the hybrid found it difficult to just keep up the defensive, let alone attack. He finally found his chance and went in for the punch. He stopped when Naraku's evil laugh filled the air and he appeared.

"I wouldn't do that forbidden child. You don't want to lose your child do you?" he smirked at the looks of shock splashed across everyone's faces.

"Kagome's pregnant?!?!" everyone yelled. Hiei growled angrily at Naraku. Suddenly Kagome fell to her knees holding her stomach in pain. A look of horror crossed the koorime's face as he ran to his mate. She growled at him before attacking again.

'Hiei…please….get away….' She struggled out.

The hybrid growled at her disapprovingly. 'Never.' Kagome stopped and stared at him. Hiei knew the demon had control of her body, but not her mind. She tried her best to fight against it and without warning turned around and destroyed the Naraku puppet. Hiei knew she wouldn't be able to fight much longer, but he didn't know what to do.

'Let the dragon go…' her shaky voice drifted along his mind.

'Have you lost your mind? It will kill you and everyone else.' He growled.

A smile broke through the deadly glare Kagome was giving him. 'Please, I trust you, and I trust the dragon…' she pleaded weakly.

A silent growl vibrated in his throat before he reached for the binds holding the dragon. Kurama's eyes widened as his friend unwrapped the dragon's binding.

"Hiei! What are you doing?! You'll kill us all!" Yusuke yelled as he sprung up and was about to stop Hiei when Kurama grabbed him.

"Don't. He knows what he's doing."

The gang watched in horror as the dragon tore away from Hiei's arm and roared in anger. To their shocking surprise, it calmed and looked down at Kagome affectionately. Slowly, the dragon wrapped its body around Kagome's and nuzzled her lovingly as she struggled to get free. The dragon tore off the bindings on Kagome's arm that sealed her dragon and it roared to life as well. The dragons intertwined and together, their heads disappeared into Kagome's stomach. Kagome's body stopped struggling to free her from the deadly creatures grasps and the dragons' heads recoiled to reveal the lizard demon controlling their master clenched in their jaws. Growling in anger, the dragon's jaws shut and it swallowed the salamander. The dragons felt their mistress's body go limp and they held her gently but firmly. Hiei pulled himself out of his shocked state and rushed to his mate's side. Slowly, the dragons unraveled its bodies from around Kagome as Hiei held her close. Obediently, the creatures returned to their owner's arms, content that Kagome was now safe. Hiei quickly carried Kagome into the house and up to her room. He sat down on her bed and leaned against the wall with Kagome cradled to his chest. He nuzzled her hair as he got her unconscious body more comfortable in his lap. Looking down at her sleeping face, he smiled a real smile. His eyes traveled down to her stomach and he rested a hand there. The last thought drifting through his mind was 'I'm a father…'

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry to end it there but I hope you liked it! I am soooooo sorry it took so long for me to update! Juggling school, homework, volleyball, work and writing is pretty hard. But I finally got another chapter up. I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible but I'm having some trouble thinking of how I want to put it. I have two different ways I can put this fic in but I haven't decided which one I want to use yet. So R&R! Love you all! And ill update as soon as I can ^_^

P.S. How do you guys like my second fic so far? The Future Girls? Good? Bad?

**Next Chapter ~*~ Chapter 7:Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned**

Hehe, the next chapter is going to be good…..

R&R!!!!!!! ^_^_**Icyfire2030**_^_^


	8. Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned

***~****Believe in the Unbelievable****~***

I still don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!! Even though I wish I did! =( Oh well! I thank all of you who left comments! You guys keep me going! Hope you enjoy the chapter! ^_^******* Chapter 7: Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned**** ***

Kurama sighed as he made his way down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen only to have Sango rush at him with questions.

"Her condition is stable for the time being, but I'm afraid to inform you that her energy seems to be decreasing." He explained. A few hours after the battle, Hiei came down the stairs and dragged Kurama up to the room Kagome was resting in. He demanded the kitsune find out what was wrong with her. She looked to be merely unconscious, but further examination revealed her loss of energy. The kitsune had immediately got to work. After a thorough sweep of her aura, he found nothing wrong with her besides her energy slowly deteriorating. Hiei was beyond frustrated and sent his friend out of the room. Now Kurama was explaining to everyone Kagome's condition.

"Her energy is decreasing? Like being drained?" Miroku questioned.

"It would seem so, but I haven't the slightest idea what could be causing this."

Sango fell silent as a calculating look splashed upon her face. As if reading her mind, Shippo leapt onto her shoulder.

"Sango…do you think…"

"Yes, it has to be, there is no other valid explanation." She mused.

"Mind sharing with the others that can't read minds?" Yusuke muttered in irritation.

"Years ago my father explained to me that Emotion demons were most vulnerable when with child. The unborn child within the womb takes energy from its mother in order to grow faster. It's a defense mechanism. Emotion demons go into labor much sooner than normal humans and demons. During the pregnancy, it is the male's responsibility to watch and protect their vulnerable mate. Most of the time, the female will stay unconscious until she goes into labor, but occasionally if the female is strong enough, she will awaken but stay bed written." Sango explained.

"So her unborn child is stealing her energy to grow faster?" Yusuke questioned.

"That has to be it; it's the only explanation that makes any sense." Sango answered.

"I did notice Kagome's belly looked quite large for being pregnant only a few hours." Kurama admitted.

"So you're saying my mate will be vulnerable to attack until she goes into labor?"

Everyone turned to see Hiei in the doorway with a scowl on his tired face.

"Yes Hiei, so someone will need to stay with her at all times." Kurama stated.

"How long will it be until she goes into labor onna." The hybrid demanded.

"Well seeing as Kagome is quite powerful; the child should be born within this week." The taijiya answered.

Hiei looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. He turned his back to them and tiredly made his way back up the stairs.

"Hiei" Sango called. He stopped where he was but did not look at her.

"There's a good possibility that Kagome will wake soon, if she has the energy."

He nodded slightly before continuing up the stairs.

Miroku sighed. "Poor guy, he must be worried out of his mind."

Kurama nodded as he made his way to the cabinets. Taking a look inside, he took out the tea. "Why don't we have some tea to relax our nerves?"

* * *

Hiei stared down at her peacefully sleeping face. He could feel her energy slowly being drained away. He was so tired. Every since the girls were kidnapped, he couldn't sleep. His body was exhausted and his energy was still quite low from the battle he had against Kagome just the other day. His energy wasn't high enough to heal his wounds yet, making his body ache even more. But he couldn't sleep…no, not even a little. If he let his guard down then Kagome was in danger. He refused to let sleep take over his tired form. He knew it was foolish of him to ignore his instincts because if he didn't get rest soon, he would be too weak to even protect Kagome. His eyes slowly fluttered closed as he sat in Kagome's desk chair watching her. He could no longer keep his eyes open. The hybrid was asleep within the next few seconds.

Kurama opened the door to Kagome's room. He sighed as his eyes landed on Hiei sound asleep in Kagome's chair. He had a feeling he would fall asleep. Quietly, he made his way over to the window and placed a seed on the sill. He coaxed it to grow before leaving the room. He had to help his stubborn friend in protecting his just as stubborn mate.

* * *

Kagome woke to the feeling of movement in her stomach. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at the ceiling for a moment. Turning her head to the side, she smiled slightly. There, next to her bed in her uncomfortable desk chair, was Hiei sound asleep. She frowned, her eyes gaining a yellow tint, when she realized his body was still covered in the wounds she had inflicted on him when she was possessed. Why weren't they healing? She looked to the bathroom and sighed. She felt like she needed a shower. She slowly stood from the bed, and made her way to the bathroom connected to her room. After a quick shower, she exited the bathroom to see Hiei still sound asleep.

"He must be really tired…" She muttered to herself as she quietly moved to stand next to him, careful of her stomach. During her shower, Kagome noticed her large belly and could feel the baby within moving around. She wasn't surprised she was so far along already. Midoriko had told her everything she needed to know about her breed of demon including the speedy pregnancy. She was just glad she was strong enough to wake up. Looking down at her mate, she placed her hands on both sides of his face and closed her eyes in concentration. She was in the process of healing his wounds when she suddenly felt herself placed gently on her bed. She opened her eyes to see ruby red eyes filled with worry and confusion staring down at her.

She smiled up at him warmly with golden eyes, "Good morning sunshine."

"How…when… your awake?" He finally asked.

"Obviously, if I wasn't then how would I be talking to you silly?" She grinned as she tried to get up only to be held down by her shoulders.

"Stay there, you're very low on energy" Hiei growled.

"No I'm not; it just seems like it because the rest of it is hidden under my concealment spell. I even healed your wounds." she smiled.

Hiei looked at himself in shock before glaring at her. "Do not waste your energy on me."

Kagome's attitude suddenly turned angry. "I didn't waste it!" she growled, her red eyes blazing.

Confused by her sudden anger, he crossed his arms over his chest with his nose in the air. She rolled her eyes and sat up when she heard him growl.

"Oh stop it already! I know what I'm doing!" she growled as she got up and out of bed. Hiei stared at her in shock. Didn't the taijiya say that even if she did wake she would be bed written?

"What?! Are you surprised I'm strong enough to stand?!" she growled.

He merely nodded.

She glared at him before making her way to the door.

"The taijiya said even if you were to wake, you would be bed written." Hiei stated calmly.

Kagome's aura suddenly shifted to a more calm state as she turned her bluish, golden tinted eyes to him with a smile. "That is true, but I am a miko demon, so I have more strength then a normal Emotion demon." She explained.

Now Hiei was beyond confused. She went from calm, to angry, to cheery within the last six minutes. What the hell was wrong with her? Kagome smiled and approached her mate with a little bounce in her step. She leaned up and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"You need to loosen up a little daddy." She giggled at the name.

A small smile formed on his lips. It was true…he was a daddy. He leaned down and kissed her before turning her around and leading her toward the door. "Let us go see your friends, their worried about you."

Kagome smiled and made her way to the stairs, Hiei right behind ready to help her if he had to. She shook her head with a smile as she entered the kitchen. Everyone froze in their spot and stared at the mikodemon in shock. Suddenly a red fur ball was headed straight for her when it was caught by Hiei. He glared down at the kit, though it held more discipline than anger, as he set him in Kagome's arms.

"Be more careful kit, she's unstable." He growled.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her mate before hugging Shippo tightly. "Hello Shippo! Were you good while I was asleep?" she asked her kit with a smile. Shippo nodded as he wrapped his little arms around her neck tightly.

"Yes, but I was worried about you Kagome."

"Kagome…how are you out of bed?" Sango asked slowly, as if not really believing that her friend was standing right in front of her.

Kagome's attitude changed again as her eyes gained a reddish tint, "What is it with you people?! You all think I'm so weak!" she growled.

"Kagome, Sango didn't mean for her question to sound like that, she is merrily curious as to how you were able to get out of bed when from what she was told, your species would be bed written when with child." Miroku reasoned calmly.

Kagome turned a smile to the monk, "Oh well that's because I'm a mikodemon so I'm stronger than most Emotion demons." She answered with a giggle, her eyes reverting back to gold.

Everyone stared at her strangely. What was wrong with her? She was acting really weird. And the way her eyes shifted so fast according to her emotions made her look insane. Yusuke leaned over to Sango slightly. "Are mood swings another side effect to being pregnant?" he whispered.

The taijiya nodded slowly as she went to hug her friend gently. "Kagome, why don't you have something to eat and go watch some t.v.?"

She nodded her head happily as she practically skipped to the fridge and took out a tub of vanilla ice cream. Smiling to everyone in the room, she made her way to the living room. Hiei shook his head as Kurama tried his best to hold back his laughter.

"Why is she having such…irritating mood swings?" Hiei growled.

"Its part of being a pregnant woman. Though I think they are intensified because she IS an emotion demon. But don't worry, you only have to deal with it for a week, most men have to deal with it for months!" Sango explained.

Yusuke chuckled as he slapped his friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry; we'll help ya out as much as we can."

Suddenly a scream came from the living room and everyone rushed to where the miko was watching television. Hiei sighed as his eyes landed on what had disturbed her.

"KILL IT! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!!!" she cried, her eyes silver.

Kuwabara stepped forward and picked up the spider before throwing it outside. Kagome sighed in relief and settled back down on the couch to continue eating her ice cream. Hiei moved to sit next to her as everyone returned to the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

"Great! Why?" she smiled up at him.

"I'm just making sure." He said.

She stared at him closely for a moment before she put her tub of ice cream aside and pulled her mate down to lay his head in her lap.

"What are you doing?"

"You're tired, I can see it Hiei. Take a nap; you need your strength in case Naraku decides to attack again." She explained softly as she ran her fingers soothingly though his hair.

"No, if I let my guard down, you are unprotected."

"Hiei, there are two hard headed detectives, one over protective taijiya, a monk, and a highly alert silver kitsune all gathered in the kitchen. Do you really think anything is going to get even within a mile near me?" She asked as she stared down at her obviously tired mate.

He rolled his eyes at her. Why did she have to be so right sometimes? He pulled her down so she was lying in front of him as he wrapped an arm around her rapidly growing belly. He laid his hand on her stomach as he nuzzled his nose into her thick hair. Before she knew it, Kagome could hear her mate's breathing even out and she rolled her eyes. Why couldn't he just listen to her sometimes? She smiled to herself as she laid her hand over his. A yawn escaped her lips and she snuggled closer to Hiei as she too fell asleep.

* * *

Naraku pounded his fist into the nearest wall. That damn miko continued to ruin his plans! He had to rid himself of her. Not to mention the child growing in her stomach would come out to be one of the most powerful demons in existence. The baby had both its mother AND fathers abilities. A smirk formed on the evil hanyou's face as he thought of the different ways he could destroy the miko. He had wanted her for himself but it seemed that was not possible no matter what he did. But if he couldn't have her…he could have her copy….

Speaking of copies…

"Kikyou!"

The undead priestess appeared before the hanyou and bowed. "What is it you need of me master?"

"Would it not pleasure you to take back your soul back from your reincarnation?"

A wicked smile appeared on the miko's pale face.

* * *

Kagome woke to feeling a violent kick in her stomach. She was snapped into the waking world so fast she wasn't sure why she was even awakened. Another kick reminded her as she grunted slightly and held her stomach. Her grunt woke Hiei and he was immediately attacking her with questions of what was wrong.

"I'm not sure…the baby just kicked really hard." She answered, staring at him with silverish brown eyes.

"Wait here." He ordered before disappearing. He reappeared several moments later with Kurama, Yukina, and Sango in tow. Sango was at her side in a flash, grasping her hand in hers to attempt to comfort her friend as much as possible. It had been three days since they discovered Kagome was pregnant and now she was as big as a balloon. Kurama and Yukina looked Kagome over carefully. There didn't seem to be anything wrong. So why was the baby hurting its mother?

"Maybe baby is hungry?" Sango suggested. Kurama shook his head.

"Why would the baby kick Kagome so violently? It can't possibly be hungry; I mean that's not normal for an unborn child to demand food."

"Kurama, there is nothing normal about this pregnancy." Kagome laughed slightly before another kick came. Sango bent down and laid her head on Kagome's stomach.

"Hey little one…stop hurting mommy ok? I'm going to get you some food right now." Sango spoke to her friend's stomach. Hiei stared at her as if she lost her mind. Kagome felt her baby move a little but the kicking stopped. Sango straightened with a smile before leaving to retrieve the food she promised. Kurama stared at Kagome's stomach in confusion.

"That is truly incredible. Does the child's intelligence grow while in the womb as well? No baby, human or demon, can possibly comprehend what Sango was saying to it. This is amazing." Kurama muttered.

Kagome laughed. "Uncle Kurama is so silly isn't he?" she asked, her question directed to her unborn child. Hiei came to sit next to his mate and laid a hand on her stomach affectionately. He turned his gaze to his friend and nudged Kagome's shoulder. She looked at him in question before catching on and turning a warm smile to Kurama.

"Kurama, Hiei and I have agreed that we want you to be the god father. If you accept that is." Kagome said as Kurama stared at them in surprise. He smiled and stepped forward to hug Kagome.

"I would be honored to be the god father of your child. I am beyond grateful that you chose me to hold that position."

"Of course Rama! You're like a brother I never had." She grinned. "And your Hiei's best friend, even if he won't admit it out loud." She giggled when a growl rumbled in her mate's chest. At that moment, Sango decided to reenter the room with a tray full of food. Kagome suddenly felt overly excited and she wasn't quite sure why. As Sango placed the tray in Kagome's lap, the miko announced her question.

"Do you think it's possible for me to feel the baby's emotions?"

Kurama chuckled, "I wouldn't be surprised, with all that's already happened, and it's a good possibility."

"Why do you ask Kagome?" Yukina asked curiously.

"Because when I saw the food I suddenly felt excited, and I'm not even that hungry." She explained.

Yusuke appeared in the doorway and smiled toward the miko. "Hey, how are ya doin?"

"Fine, though we discovered more about being a pregnant emotion demon."

"Meaning?"

Kurama explained everything to him and he laughed. "It makes sense that the kid would act up when it wants something. It IS Hiei's child after all." Everyone laughed as the hybrid glared half heartedly at the detective. "Is there anything else that kid can do?"

"Not that we know of yet, though I wouldn't be surprised if it attacks Yusuke for insulting his father." Sango laughed at the slightly horrified look on the boy's face.

He snorted. "The kid may be pretty talented for being unborn, but it can't hurt me."

Yusuke's hair suddenly caught fire and the occupants gazed at the detective in shock as he tried to put out the fire. Kagome threw a ball of water at him, successfully putting out the fire. Everyone turned their surprised looks to Kagome. She laughed, along with her mate.

"You guys are just too funny!" she laughed, her eyes a sparkling pink and gold.

"You're all stupid if you ask me. The child may have a large amount of power flowing through its veins, but there is no way it knows how to control its powers until it has the right training." Hiei scoffed.

"SO YOU LIT MY HAIR ON FIRE?!" Yusuke yelled.

The hybrid merely nodded with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Calm down Yusuke, I put the fire out. And you, be nice." She scolded Hiei. He rolled his eyes but obeyed in fear of angering her. Nothing scared Hiei more that an angry, pregnant Kagome….Nothing.

* * *

For the rest of the day everyone went about their day peacefully. Kurama came up with a scheduled shift to help Hiei protect Kagome. Hiei occasionally left Kagome in the care of the watch person on shift if she was being moody or sleeping. Besides that, he was at her side like a lost puppy. He allowed Shippo to sleep with his adoptive mother when he wasn't there. The kit was so excited about the arrival of his younger sibling and it made Hiei smile. He had grown fond of the kit over the last few days. He could be very irritating, but when needed to, he did whatever that was asked. The group that temporarily resided in the shine house grew close, some closer than others. Hiei realized the hanyou's interest in his sister and it angered him at first. After a long, loud talk with Kagome, she convinced him to give Inuyasha a chance with his sister. Sango and Miroku were happy to be together again, after being separated and controlled for all those years. Keiko would sometimes come to visit Yusuke and Genkai arrived for a moment to announce she had better be informed the exact moment Kagome goes into labor, for she was to be the midwife along with the assistance of Sango and Yukina. Besides that, everything seemed normal. It was the fourth day into Kagome's pregnancy, leaving approximately two days before she goes into labor. Everyone insisted on Kagome staying in bed most of the day, but she would argue or go into one of her overly dramatic mood swings and scare the person away. The sun was just about to disappear over the horizon as everyone was beginning to prepare for bed. Caring for a moody pregnant demon was more tiring than they had first thought. Kagome yawned as she pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail. She felt strong arms wrap around her and she smiled as she leaned back against her love.

"Ready for bed?" he asked as he slowly led her to their bed.

"Yea, I'm exhausted…but before we go to bed," she began saying as she turned in Hiei's embrace so she was facing him. "we have something very important to discuss."

He raised a delicate eyebrow down at her, "And that something would be?"

"A name." Was her answer as she gazed at him with shining violet eyes.

Hiei sighed as he stared down at his mate. "I have been thinking on that recently, though the name depends on the gender, which we do not know yet."

Kagome shook her head with a slight smile, gold specks in her violet eyes. "And that, my dear, is where you are wrong."

He stared at her in question. "You know the gender?"

She nodded happily. "It's a boy"

Kagome could see the excitement in the hybrid's eyes though she knew he wouldn't say out loud how he felt. She knew he couldn't wait for their child to be born. Occasionally she would catch him whispering to her stomach when he thought she was asleep. It made her so happy to know how much Hiei cared.

"It's a boy?" he asked with a little excitement in his voice. She nodded again and he pulled her into a tight, but careful hug. She laughed at her mate as he smothered her with kisses. He smiled down at her and she kissed him.

"So what names did you have in mind for our little boy?"

He thought for a moment before answering. "I've seen a few, but I personally like Taro."

She was silent as she tested the name and repeated it in her mind. She smiled. "I really like that."

"Taro it is then…" he whispered as he rubbed soft circles over her belly with his thumb.

She turned a smirk up to her husband when she realized something. "You've seen a few? What do you mean by that?"

"Hn, nothing." He muttered.

"You were looking at baby names weren't you?" she accused.

"And if I was?" He growled.

She smiled, "You are going to be a wonderful father."

He rolled his eyes at her, even though she knew he liked hearing that. He set her down in bed gently and made sure she was comfortable before moving to his side of the bed. He turned and wrapped his arms around Kagome as he nuzzled her lovingly.

"Good night love." Kagome murmured.

"Good night…to both of you."

* * *

His great plan was almost ready to be put into action. It was pure brilliance really, there was no way the miko or her friends were going to ruin things this time. He had everything…knew everything. A little observation and patience never hurt anyone. He looked over his creation with proud eyes. It was certain…they would die this time…all of them.

* * *

It was the fifth day into Kagome's pregnancy. There was approximately one or two days left. It was a beautiful morning and it would seem the day was going to be peaceful. How wrong they were…

It was Kuwabara's turn to watch over Kagome and they were currently in the living room playing video games together. Yusuke found out it was a good way for Kagome to blow off some steam when she was in one of her mood swings. Everyone was quietly eating breakfast in the kitchen when Kurama sensed a large amount of dark youki. Jumping out of his seat, he demanded Shippo, Yukina, and Keiko hide in Kagome's mother's room while they took care of the demon approaching them at a quick pace. As they all passed, Hiei glared at Kuwabara.

"You better protect her idiot." He growled before following the rest outside.

As they gathered in front of the shrine, Naraku made his appearance with a smirk on his face.

"What are you smiling about ugly?!" Yusuke yelled.

Naraku chuckled as he revealed small spheres of different colors from his clothes. Without warning, the orbs launched at each of them, including two that disappeared into the house. The green one dropped at Kurama's feet, the red at Sango's, black at Hiei's, purple at Miroku's, gold at Inuyasha's, and blue at Yusuke's. Suddenly they all found themselves trapped against a wall of energy. They couldn't move. Yusuke tried blasting himself out with his spirit gun, but that failed as well.

No matter what they did…nothing worked.

Naraku chuckled as they all continued attempting to release themselves. "There is no escape. Each of your powers are bound due to the effect of the orbs."

They stared at the evil hanyou in shock. He had learned each and every one of their powers and abilities. They could do nothing. Hiei growled in anger as he attempted to release the dragon. It roared to life and it seemed to be working when it was suddenly shocked and with a whimper of pain, it returned to its owner's arm. Everyone turned glares to Naraku.

"What do you want, why are you here?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"The miko and that child of hers." He announced.

"You will not touch my mate or child!" Hiei snarled.

"Actually, it is not me who will be ending her pathetic life unfortunately. But that child she carries will be born beyond forbidden. A fire, ice, emotion, miko? It must die." Naraku smirked at the rage that flooded everyone's faces.

"If it is not you who is attacking Kagome, then who?" Miroku asked.

"Her incarnation of course, she wants her soul back after all."

"So I am to determine the two other spheres are for Kagome and Kuwabara?" Sango asked, oddly calmer that the rest.

"You are smarter than I first assumed taijiya." Naraku praised.

Sango snorted. "And you are more stupid then I first assumed you filthy hanyou. No offence Inuyasha." She whispered the last part to her friend next to her.

"Oh? And how did you come up with that conclusion?" the hanyou asked, curious.

"You really think Kikyou, or even you for that matter can defeat Kagome? Oh how wrong you are." Sango laughed.

* * *

One moment Kuwabara was standing in front of her to make sure nothing got near her, and the next she found herself bound to some kind of wall of energy. Kuwabara was trapped next to her and was, along with her, trying to break their binds. A chill ran down Kagome's spine as a familiar presence made itself known in the living room. A growl escaped Kagome's throat as she glared down at Kikyou with angry crimson eyes.

"Hello reincarnation. I've come for the rest of my soul."

"It's not yours, it never was and never will be!" Kagome growled.

"Too bad that isn't your decision to make. Once I'm done with you, I'll rid this world of that vile creature you are carrying." Kikyou spat as she glared at Kagome's stomach.

Another growl rumbled in her chest as she felt her child's emotions rise. It was very insulted and irritated. Its anger added to Kagome's, resulting in her being beyond pissed. Kikyou gathered all of her power and concentrated it on stealing Kagome's soul as the miko fought to keep it in her body. The strain was painful, but Kagome knew if she gave in Taro would be in danger. A cry of pain escaped her as she continued to fight off Kikyou.

* * *

The sound of Kagome's cry of pain worried everyone but Sango. She knew Kagome could defeat Kikyou. She knew what the others didn't. Though soon they would find out. Hiei again, tried to release the dragon only to watch it fail again. Naraku's sinister smile turned into one of pure pleasure as he listened to the sound of the miko's cries. It was music to his ears.

Hiei turned his gaze to the house. His heart flooded with fear and anger.

"Kagome….please fight it." He whispered.

* * *

"You see reincarnation?! There is no way you can win! Just give up." Kikyou ordered.

Kagome growled as she realized the one flaw in Naraku's bindings. "Never." She snarled as she suddenly disappeared from her place only to reappear behind her incarnation. Kuwabara watched in shock as Kagome disappeared into Kikyou's body. Seconds later, a scream tore from her throat as she turned to dust. There standing where Kikyou once was, Kagome held the other half of her soul. It entered her body and the mikodemon felt a power surge. Turning to Kuwabara, she teleported into his binding and teleported him out. Once he was free, Kagome glared in the direction of the front door before making her way over to it.

* * *

There was silence. Not a sound. Hiei stared at the door with disbelieving eyes as his heart sunk in his chest.

No…she couldn't be…

Naraku chuckled. "It would seem you were wrong taijiya."

Sango shook her head and rolled her eyes. "It's not over yet dumbass."

Suddenly the door swung open, slamming against the wall. There, looking more pissed than ever, was Kagome glaring at Naraku. Everyone's hearts lifted as they watched the angry demon, purification surrounding her in a large flame, made her way to stand between her friends and Naraku.

"Today…you die Naraku." She growled, her fire red eyes burning with rage.

Naraku smirked and shook his head. "No miko, it is actually you and your friends that die today. If you attack me, I will kill your friends slowly and painfully." He smirked as he turned his gaze to Hiei.

"You hurt my mate and you will regret it." she threatened.

Naraku raised his hand and Hiei's binding tightened, suffocating him. Kagome used her freezing powers to stop time around her. Though it wouldn't keep Naraku frozen for long, it was enough time for her to get her friends free. She made quick work of teleporting each of her friends out of their bindings. She released her hold on time and everyone gasped as they realized they were free. Horror splashed across Naraku's face as he slowly moved away. Hiei came to stand next to his mate as they both released their dragons on the hanyou. Before anyone could blink, the demon was gone and the dragons were roaring in victory. They returned to their owner's as Kagome's knees buckled. Hiei caught her and carried her into the house, followed by everyone else. He set her down on the couch and sat next to her. Everyone gathered in the living room as Sango plopped down next to her sister like friend.

"I told them not to worry too much, but they didn't listen to me." Sango bragged.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she draped an arm over the taijiya's shoulders. "And how did you know I would make it out alive?"

Sango sighed, " Come on Kags, I'm not THAT stupid. I knew you had a few other powers that you didn't tell us about when we all saw you go invisible when you were fighting Hiei. Once I figured out the bindings were for everyone's powers Naraku knew about, I knew you'd be fine." Sango explained.

"So wait, what powers were you hiding from us?" Yusuke asked.

"Just the invisibility, teleportation, and the power the enter one's body and either control or destroy them from the inside." She answered sheepishly, her eyes an amethyst orange color. She felt slightly guilty she kept that secret from them.

"Yea, that last power is really scary…remind me not to EVER get on Kagome's bad side…" Kuwabara shivered.

"That was quite intelligent of you to keep a few powers in secret." Kurama complimented.

"Why thank you ," she smiled before standing. "and now that that is all done with, I'm starving!" she declared, her eyes shifting to a golden shade with a hint of pink.

Everyone laughed as they accompanied the pregnant mikodemon into the kitchen.

* * *

A/N:

And that's chapter seven! Hope you guys liked it! So if anyone is confused about Kagome's whole situation, let me clear it up a little for you. Being an emotion demon, she is about to feel the emotions of her unborn child and her mood swings are intensified. Each time her emotion changed, her eyes would change color according to which emotion it was. If you have any questions just review and ask, I'll be happy to answer them. Sorry it took me so long to update, and this chapter is kinda short. I'll try to make the next one much longer. So until next time, see ya! Oh and here's the emotion colors in case you all forgot:

* Scarlet/red – anger; rage

* Golden – overwhelming joy, happiness, excitement

* Blue – neutral, normal

* Orange – sadness, sorrow, guilt

* Green - curiosity

* Brown - confusion

* Silver – fear, terror, pain

* Pink - playful

* Violet – love, passion, arousal

* Amethyst – embarrassment

* Yellow – concern, worry

**Next Chapter ~*~ Chapter 8: New Born Legend**

R&R!!!!!!! ^_^_**Icyfire2030**_^_^


	9. New Born Legend

***~****Believe in the Unbelievable****~***

I still don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!! Even though I wish I did! =( Oh well! I thank all of you who left comments! You guys keep me going! Hope you enjoy the chapter! ^_^

******* Chapter 8: New Born Legend**** ***

Kagome made her way slowly to the kitchen, holding her large stomach as she went. Once she reached the doorframe, she rested her hand on it as she caught her breath. Yusuke and Kurama turned their attention to the worn out miko demon.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"I'll be perfectly fine once I reach that fridge." She smiled as she waddled toward her destination. Yusuke watched her with amusement, trying his best to hold back his laughter. Hearing his muffled chuckles, Kagome turned a glare to him.

"What do you find so funny?!"

"You look like a penguin!!" Yusuke burst out laughing. Kurama shook his head as he stood from his seat to lead Kagome toward the living room.

"Yusuke, don't make fun of how Kagome walks, and Kagome, maybe you should rest. You seem too close for comfort and I recommend not staying on your feet too much. I'll prepare you some food."

Kagome smiled her thanks as she set herself down on the couch. Kurama returned to the kitchen to make Kagome something to eat. "Kurama, what did you mean by 'so close'?"

"Isn't it obvious Yusuke? Kagome is very close to giving birth soon."

"Are you serious? But Hiei hasn't come back yet. What the hell is he doing anyway?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I know he'll be back in time." Kurama said as he finished filling a tray with various snacks for Kagome. Stepping into the living room, he set the tray down and sat next to her. "How are you feeling Kagome?"

"How do you think I feel! I have a throbbing headache, my back hurts, the baby keeps kicking, and I can't even see my own damn feet!" she snapped. Kurama moved back slightly as Kagome cooled down. "Sorry Rama, I've been extra moody lately."

"It's alright. Here, have an apple." He smiled as he handed her the fruit. She took a bite before looking out the window.

"Kurama, do you know where Hiei is?"

"I'm sorry but I do not."

Kagome sighed as she set the apple down. "Why would he leave so close to the baby's birth? Do…do you think he's leaving me!?" Kagome cried.

"Of course he isn't leaving you Kagome, don't be ridiculous. He's probably just searching for a midwife." The avatar said as Kagome calmed.

"Why would we need a midwife?"

"Because they specialize in pregnancies. Though you already have Yukina and Sango."

Kagome's eyes suddenly shifted silver as she quickly stood. "Well whatever he's doing, he better hurry back!"

"Why? What's the matter Kagome?"

"Either I just pissed myself or my water just broke…." Kurama shot to his feet as he stared at the puddle on the floor. If Kagome hadn't just experienced her first contraction, she was sure she would have broken down into laughter at Kurama's reaction. The avatar panicked.

"SANGO!!! YUKINA!! HELP!" he yelled.

The girls ran down the stairs and immediately took sight of the puddle. Quickly jumping into action, they ran back up the stairs to prepare Kagome bed. "Kurama! Bring Kagome upstairs!" They ordered. Yusuke appeared in seconds from hearing all the commotion.

"What's happe.."

"Yusuke, quick! Help me carry Kagome upstairs!" Without arguing, he assisted in carting the miko up the stairs and placed her on the bed. Once she was situated, they were pushed out of the room and into the hallway.

* * *

Hiei quickened his pace. He should have noticed earlier, if he had, he wouldn't be out here looking for the bastard. Suddenly he was stopped in his tracks when he felt something shock through his system. He immediately knew what it was…

Kagome had just gone into labor.

Growling, he turned back and quickly returned to the shrine. This would have to wait until later.

* * *

"Please Kagome! You have to push!" Sango pleaded, holding Kagome's hand as she tried to help her friend through her painful contractions.

"NO!! This baby isn't coming out until Hiei gets his damn ass here!" she snarled, wincing as she rode out another contraction.

"Stop being stubborn and push onna." Hiei growled as he entered the room and made his way to Kagome's side. He took the hand that Sango wasn't holding and sat himself on the bed next to her.

"Where the hell were yo…" Kagome's scolding was cut off as she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"Kagome, you can't delay any longer, you must push." Yukina said. Kagome nodded and while squeezing Sango and Hiei's hands tightly, did as Yukina instructed. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Yukina ordered to push again.

"Breath in and out Kagome. In and out." Sango said as she breathed with her.

"I AM BREATHING SANGO!!!" she growled as she pushed again.

"Almost there Kagome, one more big push!" Yukina said as Hiei whipped away his mate's tears. A purple light surrounded the entire shrine as the energy inside build to unimaginable heights. Kagome's body pulsed with her miko and demon ki as she took a deep breath and with one more push, a loud cry could be heard at the foot of the bed. The purple light disappeared as Kagome's powers calmed. Yukina made quick work of wrapping the baby and cleaning him before turning to Kagome with a bright smile. She handed the precious bundle to the miko as Hiei helped her sit up further. Kagome stared down at her little angel with tears in her eyes.

"My little Taro…" she smiled as she hugged him lovingly. He had his mother's shifting colored eyes and his father's spiky hair and attitude. Kagome almost laughed at the way he glared at the ceiling with his arms crossed over his chest. Kagome handed Taro over to his father as Hiei held him carefully. A true smile spread across his face as he stared down at his son. Yukina and Sango quietly left the room and motioned for Kurama and Yusuke to follow them. The girls were surprised Kagome hadn't noticed the absence of Shippo, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kuwabara, and Keiko. Little did she or Hiei know, the five were out getting gifts for the baby. Sango thought it would be best if the guys went shopping for the clothes seeing as the child was male. Keiko and Shippo on the other hand were purchasing toys and other accessories. As they entered the living room, Yusuke and Kurama were surprised to see it decorated and filled with gifts.

"Wow, so this is what you guys have been up to." Yusuke grinned as he looked at the dozens of gifts piled up in front of the television.

"Indeed, though it was quite difficult to keep Shippo and Inuyasha down here to finish decorating with Lady Kagome's cries reaching our ears. Is she alright?" Miroku asked.

"Perfectly fine, Yukina informed us that everything went smoothly." Kurama answered.

"Have you seen the baby yet?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Not yet rut, but I'm sure if you go up there Kagome will let you in." Yusuke grinned as the kit leapt from his seat and dashed up the stairs. Inuyasha was about to go after him, but Yukina stopped him as she stepped into the living room. "Let them be alone for a moment, Kagome will bring the baby down when she is ready." She smiled.

"Feh, like I want to see the wench or her kid." Inuyasha complained, though Miroku and Sango could easily see how impatient and excited he was to see the child of his best friend.

* * *

Shippo dashed up the stairs before slowly making his way to Kagome's closed door. He stood there for a moment before softly knocking. Hiei's muffled order could be heard and the kit quietly opened the door and entered before shutting it. He stood there as he stared up at his adoptive mother and her mate holding their new born. His heard sunk in his chest as he realized that Kagome didn't need him any more. She now had her own real son; he was of no use to her. A single tear trailed down his cheek as he lowered his gaze to the ground.

"Shippo, what's the matter?" Kagome's worried voice reached his ears. He just shook his head. Kagome's eyes shifted to brown as she sat up. "Shippo, please tell me what's wrong sweetie."

"You don't need me anymore…" he murmured.

"Don't need you anymore? What are you talking about Shippo?"

"You have your own baby now, you don't need me." He sniffled.

Hiei growled quietly as he placed Taro in Kagome's arms and stood. He stormed over to the kit and lifted him by his tail before bringing him back to Kagome and dropping him in her lap. "Don't be stupid kit. If you cannot see how much Kagome cares for you them maybe you don't deserve to be here." He growled as he sat down on the bed again with his arms crossed.

Shippo turned his tear filled gaze up to the hybrid in question. "What do you mean?"

"What Hiei is trying to say is that no matter what Shippo, I still love you as if you were my own. Even if I do have Taro, my heart is big enough for you too." She smiled.

Shippo stared up at Kagome in relief. He hugged her tightly as his tears soaked her sheets. "Thank you Kagome…"

"Enough crying, grow up and take your place in this family properly." Hiei snorted.

Shippo turned his confused gaze to Kagome again and she rolled her eyes. "Hiei, can't you be more sincere? Shippo, all Hiei is saying is that you should act more your age and begin acting like the older brother you now are."

"Older brother…"

"Yes, you must set a good example for Taro here." Kagome smiled as she sat her son in her lap gently next to Shippo. Shippo stared at the baby as Taro stared back. He reached his hand out and reached for Shippo. The kit lifted his hand toward Taro's smaller one as the child gripped one of his fingers. A light purple bubble surrounded their joined hands as Kagome and Hiei stared in confusion. The bubble popped and Taro giggled. Shippo switched between staring at his finger and at the giggling baby.

"Shippo, what just happened?" Kagome questioned as she examined his finger.

"His scent has changed." Hiei sniffed the air and snorted in surprise. "Taro laced our scent into the kits. To any demon who can smell it, Shippo is our child." Hiei explained.

Kagome stared down at Taro in awe. "Taro can do that?!"

"So I'm your real brother?" Shippo asked Taro, who giggled and yanked on one of the kitsune's ears. Shippo yelped and leapt onto Kagome's shoulder as he caressed his throbbing ear. Kagome laughed as she lifted Taro into the air. "He's only playing Shippo, he doesn't know any better."

Just then, Koro entered his mister's room through her open window and landed near the bed. Hiei turned to the neko. 'Did you find anything?' The neko shook its head before transforming into its smaller form. It leapt onto Kagome's lap and curled up for a nap as Kagome turned to Hiei.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing for you to worry about right now."

"Hiei, if this is the reason you were gone then I want to know." She demanded stubbornly.

Hiei sighed as he rolled his eyes in defeat. "Did you not realize that when we 'defeated' Naraku that the Crystals he had in his possession were no where to be found?"

Kagome's eyes widened slightly. "So you mean…" she trailed off

"Yes, I believe Naraku is still alive. Koro and I were in search of anything that could prove his survival."

Kagome's eyes shifted between yellow, silver, and brown. How could he be alive? Now Taro was in danger… What was she going to do? Hiei wrapped an arm around her waist to calm her as Shippo hugged her softly.

"It'll be ok Kagome, we won't let Naraku get to you or my new little brother!" Shippo shouted in determination. Kagome smiled slightly as she snuggled closer to Hiei. "How about we go downstairs so everyone else can see Taro? Inuyasha can't wait!" Shippo laughed. Kagome told Shippo to go on down and she would join him after she got dressed. Hiei took Taro as she stood slowly and disappeared into her closet. Koro climbed onto Hiei's shoulder to stare down at Taro. He mewed as he nuzzled the child's cheek, making him giggle and pet the nekos soft fur gently. Hiei watched with slight amusement. Who would have known that a new born would already know when to be gentle? Kagome stepped out of the closet dressed in a comfy pair of sweat pants and a white camisole. She smiled over to her mate before taking Taro from him and leading the way down the stairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she slowly rounded the corner and entered the living room.

"SURPRISE!!!!" The loud shout startled the miko, almost resulting in her falling if it hadn't been for Hiei's quickness. Kagome stared at all of her friends gathered in the living room and all the decorations. In front of the television were dozens of presents with colorful wrapping that read 'It's a Boy!'. Sango stepped forward and draped an arm over the surprised miko's shoulders and grinned.

"How do you like it?"

"I…I don't even know what to say. Thank you so much everyone." Kagome smiled.

"Well? What are you waiting for?! Hand the kid over for us to see so you can open presents!" Yusuke grinned as he stepped forward to hold Taro. Hiei growled slightly and glared at the detective as Kagome handed their child to him. "Chill Hiei, I won't drop him or anything." Yusuke muttered grumpily.

"Kami help you if you do, I'm sure you would be in pieces before the kid hit the floor." Inuyasha scoffed as he slowly inched closer to the baby. He didn't want to make it obvious that he really wanted to see Taro.

"Hn." Hiei snorted as he stayed close to Kagome as she unwrapped presents, though keeping Taro in his line of vision. Inuyasha finally got his turn to hold Kagome's child and all he could do is stare down at him. He had Kagome's fascinating eyes and his father's hair. Taro was staring back, but at something above the hanyou's head. His ears twitched in confusion and the child giggled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Apparently the kid inherited his mother's love for ears as well. Inuyasha twitched his ears once more and Taro continued giggling. As Kagome finished opening the last of the presents, Taro turned in the hanyou's arms to look over to his mother that was currently hugging everyone. Taro began squirming in Inuyasha's grasp and reached in Kagome's direction. Not quiet understanding what the kid wanted; Inuyasha turned him around to face him.

"What's wrong kid?"

Taro started grumbling and growling, only confusing the hanyou further. Kurama, who had been watching the whole time, made his way over to Inuyasha. Kurama smiled as he lifted the squirming baby from his grasp. "Inuyasha, Taro is trying to tell you he wants his mother." The avatar explained calmly before walking over to Kagome. Taro's frown quickly turned to a happy smile as he realized he was being taken to his mother. Kurama smiled as he tapped Kagome's shoulder to get her attention. She turned and smiled as she picked up Taro.

"Hello sweetie! Did you have fun with everyone, huh?" she baby talked to him sweetly before turning to the avatar. "Thank you Kurama. Taro, say thank you to uncle Kurama." She smiled as the baby made quiet noises.

"Hey Kagome, we're going to start putting everything up in your room ok? You can arrange it how you like later." Sango said as she and a few of the others helped carry things up the stairs. All together, Kagome ended up with a crib, baby swing, lots of cute clothes, a stroller, baby food, a booster chair, and lots of toys. She asked Inuyasha if he could take her desk out of her room so there would be more space in her room and he nodded before disappearing up the stairs. Kagome turned to smile up at Hiei.

"What do you think?"

Her mate merely crossed his arms over his chest with 'Hn'. Kagome rolled her eyes as she rocked Taro slowly. "Hiei, I know you're angry about Naraku, but for now can't you just have a little fun? For Taro?"

Hiei sighed and nodded. "Fine, but we have to inform everyone else later tonight. As long as that bastard is still breathing, neither you nor Taro are safe."

"I know Hiei, I know." She sighed. "I'm worried just as much as you are, but since we don't know what powers Taro has yet, I don't want to let my anger overcome me. Taro may be able to sense it and get grumpy."

"We don't need him using his powers so early in his age. It could be too much for his body to handle right now."

Kagome nodded as she stared down at her baby boy. "Then...maybe…do you think we should bind his powers?"

Hiei thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "No. If he is ever in danger, he may need his powers to save himself. We just need to teach him to only use them in emergencies."

"That makes sense, but he's so young…how will he know or understand?"

"Kagome, you know how intelligent he already is, I'm sure he can comprehend the concept of when he is in danger."

Kagome nodded just as Taro began whining. She turned her golden green gaze down to him. "What's the matter sweetie?" Taro began crying and Kagome held him against her chest so he was looking over her shoulder. "Oh, ok baby, it's ok." She cooed. Sango, Keiko, and Inuyasha suddenly appeared before her with concerned looks on their faces.

"What's wrong with Taro Kagome?" Keiko asked.

"He's alright, he's just hungry." She smiled as she rocked him to quiet his crying a little.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"It's a mother thing. I just have a feeling he's hungry." She explained.

"More like an Emotion demon thing." Sango giggled as she returned to cleaning the living room. Kagome walked up the stairs, Hiei right behind her, and went into her room. The miko sat down on her bed as Yusuke and Kuwabara looked to her in question.

"He's just hungry." She explained briefly. Realization dawned on their faces before they quickly exited the room. Once the room was empty, aside from her mate, Kagome cradled Taro in one arm as she lifted her shirt slightly. Hiei watched in interest as she lifted the baby to her nipple and he immediately latched on. His once interested look turned to confusion as he watched Taro suckle.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"What?"

"His…suckling? It doesn't…affect you?"

Kagome stared at him through chocolate brown eyes before breaking down in giggles. "Oh Hiei, the way Taro feeds and you _handle_ me is completely different."

"How so?"

"Because right now, I'm feeding our child, his suckling forces my body into mother mode. But when I'm with you…it is lust that overcomes me. It's kinda hard to explain." She sweat dropped.

"No, I think I understand." Hiei stated as he moved to hug his family when Yusuke suddenly opened the door with his eyes covered.

"Yo Hiei, uh Koenma wants to talk to us bout somethin. Kurama convinced the toddler to let Kagome and Taro come too." The detective informed as he avoided looking at Kagome breast feeding.

"Yusuke, I'm covered up you can look." Kagome rolled her eyes as he slowly uncovered his eyes and grinned. "We'll be down in a second, let me just finish up and we can leave." Yusuke nodded and closed the door before heading back down the stairs.

"Are they coming?" Kuwabara asked as Yusuke reentered the living room.

"Of course their coming you idiot." Yusuke scowled as he sat next to Botan. "I don't know why the toddler wants us today of all days! We're relaxing and celebrating for Taro today!" Yusuke complained.

"Lord Koenma said it was really important." Botan stated.

"Yea, everything is important to him." Yusuke snorted.

* * *

Naraku winced in pain as he sat himself the corner of his dark room. It was by pure luck that the crystals placed a weak barrier around him and teleported him away just as the dragons attacked. He had to quickly regain his strength if he wanted to survive. It wouldn't be long before that damn miko and her friends came looking for him. He tapped into the silver crystals powers of healing to recover faster as he sat in the darkness of his room to plot his revenge.

* * *

"What do you mean Naraku is still alive?! Kagome and Hiei killed the bastard already!" Yusuke snapped.

"No, actually they didn't. If you will turn your attention to the screen behind me, I will show you what our video feed caught." Koenma turned to the screen as he clicked a bottom on his desk. On the screen were Kagome and Hiei releasing their dragons on Naraku. The camera turned to show Naraku as he threw his arms up in defense. Suddenly a golden barrier shined around him just as the dragons attacked. He received a minor injury before he disappeared with a small silver flash. The screen went blank and everyone turned to the growling miko demon.

"That bastard…he used the crystals to place a barrier around himself and teleport away from the danger." Kagome snarled.

"But he was injured, shouldn't that count for anything?" Kuwabara asked.

"Barely, the barrier saved him from any fatal wounds. He should be fully recovered within the next few days." Kurama sighed.

Taro, feeling everyone's angry emotions, began crying loudly as his eyes changed to orange. Her mood immediately changing, along with her red eyes shifting to a yellow color, Kagome rocked her crying baby slowly as she whispered soothing words to him. Hiei was at his mate's side within seconds, trying to help calm his son. Koenma massaged his temples in frustration as he turned to Kurama.

"I expect you, as well as everyone else, to keep a close eye on Kagome and Taro. We will continue to search for Naraku's whereabouts but for now, you all can go back home." Koenma informed as he ordered Botan to make a portal for them.

~*~*~*~*~*~ Three months later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taro cried out loudly as the guys covered their eyes. Yusuke, Kurama, Miroku, Kuwabara, and Inuyasha stood around the crying child as they tried to figure out what was the matter. Kagome and Hiei were currently out talking to Koenma to find answers to a few questions they had. They weren't sure why, but Taro was growing at an incredible speed. In only three months the child looked to be almost a year and a half. He could crawl and easily comprehended the concept of how to control the majority of his powers. The level of his intelligence had great surpassed Kuwabara's and he was very protective of his family. They were curious if the combination of a fire ice demon and a miko emotion demon would have any peculiar effects on the child. Unfortunately, something was wrong with Taro and he was announcing it with loud cries and whines.

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" Yusuke whined.

"I don't know. I already fed him." Kurama stated.

"And it doesn't smell like he needs a diaper change." Inuyasha piped up.

"Maybe he wants one of his toys?" Kuwabara suggested. The boys scurried around the room to grab all the toys they could find and place it in front of the screaming baby. They tried every toy and even placing him in his swing that he loved so much, but nothing calmed him. Sango suddenly came running into the living room with Shippo dragging grocery bags behind her. She kneed next to the screaming Taro and lifted him out of his swing.

"You guys, why haven't you stopped his crying yet?!" she snapped.

"We tried! Nothing worked!" Yusuke snapped.

Sango sighed as she held Taro up against her shoulder and softly patted his back. "This is his burp cry. I thought you would know that by now." Sango complained as her nephew burped and his crying stopped. The guys stared at her in confusion.

"How are we supposed to know that was his burp cry?! All his crying sounds the same!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No they don't. When he's hungry, his cry sounds more like a grumble. We haven't heard his diaper change cry because someone usually smells it before he gets a chance to. All his cries sound different." She explained.

"Perhaps it is a woman instinct? Men do not notice the different cries but woman are able to distinguish them." Miroku stated as Kurama nodded.

"Then I'll make sure not to leave Taro with all of you next time. I'll bring him with me next time I go food shopping." Sango muttered.

"Kagome hasn't come back yet?" Shippo asked as he leapt onto Sango's shoulder to comfort his brother.

"Not yet, but I'm sure her and Hiei will be back soon. You know they can't stay away from Taro for very long without freaking out." Yusuke chuckled.

"I do not freak out! I just get worried about my little Taro." Kagome pouted as she appeared out of a portal, Hiei right behind her. Sango handed Taro to his mother with a smile before going to the kitchen to put away the groceries. Yusuke and Kurama followed to help the slayer as Kagome began playing with Taro, making him giggle. Yusuke sighed as he entered the kitchen and made a bee line for the fridge. He whipped it open and just gazed into its empty depths for a moment before grabbing a container. He opened it and immediately realized it was milk.

"Jeez, good thing you went shopping Sango, Kagome almost ate the entire kitchen." He muttered as he took a sip.

Kurama chuckled as he filled the empty shelves with food. "Don't let Kagome hear you say that Yusuke. Her mood swings may not be as bad as they were when she was pregnant, but if you ask me…she's still pretty intimidating when she loses her temper."

"Tell me about it. She's almost worst than Keiko." Yusuke groaned as he took another chug. At that moment Sango, for the first time since the boys entered the kitchen, looked in Yusuke's direction before bursting out into laughter. She dropped the canned food she was holding as she slumped to the floor and held her pained stomach, her body shaking with giggles. Confused, Kurama poked his head out from behind the cabinet door and also began chuckling. Yusuke glared at them as he tried to figure out what was so funny. Miroku stepped into the kitchen to find out what all the commotion was about only to stare at Yusuke with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"What's so damn funny?!?!" Yusuke snapped.

"I believe, Yusuke, that you are drinking breast milk." Miroku answered, trying to hold back his laughter unlike Sango who was practically rolling in her fit of giggles. Yusuke stared down at the container in horror before setting it down and dashing off to the bathroom.

"That…officially made my day." Sango sighed as she picked herself off the floor. "I knew Yusuke wasn't very intelligent, but that was just sad!"

"Sango, be sure to go easy on the teasing. I'm sure he is embarrassed enough." Miroku said as he moved to help finish with the groceries. As the two talked, Kurama quietly made his way out of the kitchen unnoticed. He took one more look back and smiled at the laughing couple. He knew Miroku cared for Sango deeply and even though Sango constantly denied it, he knew she cared for him in return. It was just a matter of time before they shared their feelings. The avatar made his way down the hall and smiled over to Kagome, who was making sure Yusuke was ok from the other side of the closed bathroom door.

"Where are Hiei, Shippo, and Taro?"

"Hiei is taking a shower and the boys are playing in the living room." The miko answered. The bathroom door opened and Kagome turned her attention back to the detective. Kurama went back to the living room and was greeted by a pouting Shippo.

"Shippo, what is the matter?"

"Mama took Taro for a stroll outside and said I couldn't come with. I knew she loved him more than me." He sniffled.

Kurama was about to reassure the kit when realization hit him like a speeding bus. (A/N: I'm not sure why, but I love that saying; hit like a speeding bus…. Ok I'm done now ^_^) How could Kagome have taken Taro outside when she was in the hallway helping Yusuke? Kurama quickly picked up Shippo and ran into the hallway.

"Kagome! Taro is missing!" He yelled, not only grabbing the miko's attention, but everyone else's as well. He dashed outside only to come face to face with Kagome and a struggling Taro in her grasp. He immediately knew it wasn't her by her eye color and the way Taro was reacting. A loud cry came from the child as the Kagome look alike began moving away from the house. The real miko was the first to come crashing through the front door to find her son. Confusion clouded her vision for only a moment before she glared at the demon.

"Give me my son back NOW." She demanded.

The demon smirked before disappearing into thin air. Taro's loud cries faded and Kagome panicked. She tried everything she could think of to sense any trace of her son's caper, but all she could smell was Naraku's foul stench. She was about to go in search of her child when Inuyasha held her back.

"Kagome lets have Yusuke talk to Koenma. He can find Taro much faster than you can." She growled slightly as Sango stepped forward.

"What he means is that you will only be blindly searching. You're so full of rage at the moment that you won't be able to find Taro if your life depended on it. So before we go anywhere, you need to calm down."

"How can I calm down?! Naraku just took one of my sons!" She yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks as she pulled away from Inuyasha. Hiei finally made his way outside wearing just a pair of pants.

"What is happening. And who decided to prank me while I was showering." The hybrid snarled.

"What do you mean prank you? No one….Oh shit." Yusuke groaned.

"It must have been Naraku…" Inuyasha murmured.

Hiei's growl intensified as he glared at everyone present. That's when he realized his mate was not longer there. "Where did Kagome go?" he growled, trying to calm down.

"She told me to tell you all sorry." Shippo spoke up from Kurama's arms. "She froze all of you and told me she had to go look for Taro." He explained with a slight smile.

'Tell everyone I'm sorry and be careful Shippo. I promise I'll be back. I love you sweetie.' She had said to him before disappearing and releasing her hold on time.

* * *

By the time Kagome reached the Makai, she was much calmer than before. She was able to stop and think of what she should do. Smirking, the miko tapped into her the crystal's powers to morph into a panther. With her now delicate sense of smell and incredible speed, she should be able to catch up to the bastard that dared to take her son from her.

'Don't worry Taro…Mommy's coming….'

* * *

Hiei stood in the corner of the office, trying his best to keep his cool. Not only was his son kidnapped, but now his mate had disappeared as well. Everyone was currently waiting in Koenma's office as he desperately searched for any trace of Kagome or Taro. Thankfully, Shippo and Koro were able to help Hiei stay calm and resist the urge to slit someone's throat. An hour later, there was still no trace of them. Hiei was about ready to tear through all three realms in order to find his missing family when a loud beep sounded throughout the room. Everyone gathered around the demi god's desk as he stared at the screen in front of him.

"It would seem we found Kagome…but unfortunately we also found Naraku."

"Why is that a bad thing? Didn't we want to find him?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, but according to my radar…Kagome and Naraku are in the same place…"

* * *

Naraku smirked as he stared at the angry miko through the glass. Above him in a small cage was the miko demon's child, crying as he stared down at his mother. Naraku tapped the glass as she took in as much air as she possibly could. The water was already up to her knees and all she could do was throw death threats at the evil hanyou.

"It won't be long now Miko. Soon you will be so weak you will not have the power to fight me and I will take your crystals. Then your world will slowly and painfully come to an end…"

* * *

A/N:

Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update, and this chapter isn't very long. Don't worry though; the next chapter will be longer seeing as it is going to be the last chapter!!! So what did you all think? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And yes, I had to leave you hanging with a cliffy! But can anyone figure out what the heck is happening to Kagome? What will become of our favorite miko demon, her mate, and children? You won't know till next time!

***Nyuka – thank you for commenting ^_^ and you're probably the only person that said anything about Naraku and the last crystals. Just hope you don't figure out the rest of what is going to happen! What you to be surprised***

***And thank you to everyone else that commented! I really appreciate it and take any advice I can from them to improve my writing. So keep up the constructive criticism***

* Scarlet/red – anger; rage

* Golden – overwhelming joy, happiness, excitement

* Blue – neutral, normal

* Orange – sadness, sorrow, guilt

* Green - curiosity

* Brown - confusion

* Silver – fear, terror, pain

* Pink - playful

* Violet – love, passion, arousal

* Amethyst – embarrassment

* Yellow – concern, worry

**Next Chapter ~*~ Chapter 9: Only Through Love and Desperation **

R&R ^_^ ^_^_**Icyfire2030**_^_^


	10. Only Through Love and Desperation

***~****Believe in the Unbelievable****~***

I find this a little funny but whenever I write (type, whatever) my chapters, I always listen to Inuyasha music. I've downloaded all the soundtrack music from Limewire and I make a play list of the music with no words and I listen to it while I write ^_^ isn't that funny? Does anyone else do this? It really helps me think lol. I still don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!! Even though I wish I did! =( Oh well! I thank all of you who left comments! You guys keep me going! Hope you enjoy the chapter! ^_^

******* Chapter 9: Only Through Love and Desperation*******

"What do you mean their in the same place?! Explain toddler!" Yusuke demanded.

"Well from what I can see they are in the same building….in the same room to be exact but there is no combat taking place. Both are still alive and Taro is also in the room." The demi god explained as he finished pinpointing the location. Once he got the coordinates exact, he showed Botan so she could make a portal.

Botan hesitated, "But sir that is the most dangerous part of Makai… Is it really safe to be sending them there?"

Hiei finally spoke up for the first time since arriving to Koenma's office. "You will open that portal now onna. I do not care how dangerous it is, I am going after my family." He growled.

Stepping back several steps, the grim reaper nodded slowly before opening the portal and wishing them all good luck as they rushed through.

Hiei immediately caught Kagome's scent in the air and quickly began following it, not even looking back to see if anyone was following. He knew they would be right behind him, so there was no need to worry about them. All he had to worry about was finding his mate and son and killing the bastard that dared take them from him. Finally coming up to a large castle, Hiei's eyes narrowed dangerously when he noticed the dozens of guards at the gates.

Not wanting to waste valuable time, the fire demon unsheathed his sword and cut through any fool that stood in his way. Making a clear path through the guard demons, Hiei dashed through, the others close behind, and blew through the door. Once inside, Kurama stood at where the door once stood and removed a seed from his thick red hair. Pressing his ki into the seed, he set it down before quickly backing away. Long thick vines grew from the seed and completely sealed the doorway shut so no one could enter.

Hiei nodded his approval toward the avatar before continuing on to where they felt Kagome's strong aura. They found it was much easier said than done. The castle was like a maze. They were killing demons left and right and had yet to find the room that Kagome and Taro resided in. Unable to do anything but continue looking, Hiei proceeded to lead the way. Unfortunately for the next demon they happened across, Hiei figured he'd try to get information from him. He refused to talk; only irritating Hiei further and to the point of him removing the demon's arms. Kurama was holding Shippo with his face pressed in his shirt because the avatar felt the kit didn't need to see such things at his young age.

The demon screamed in pain as the angry fire demon once again asked where his mate and child were. The demon still refused from fear of what Naraku would do to him and Yusuke shook his head. This time Hiei removed his legs and pressed his sword into the demon's stomach. Twisting the blade, he glared up at the demon as he asked once more.

This time the demon wisely directed them to where the miko and her child where before he lost consciousness. Not even bothering to clean his blade of the blood, Hiei immediately rushed down the hall, following the demons directions. He finally came to long stairways that lead down underground. Turning to see his comrades' ready to rescue Kagome and Taro, he nodded his head to them before slowly and cautiously making his way down the stairs.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, they were both enraged and appalled at what lay before them. Above them, Taro was screaming and crying loudly for him mother who was in a large tank that was quickly filling with water. Kurama scanned to entire room only to realize Naraku was nowhere to be seen.

Kagome finally realized they were there and panicked. "Guys! Get out of here! Hurry!"

"No, we're not leaving without you!" Hiei growled as he made his way toward his mate.

"IT'S A TRAP!!! GET OUT!!!" Kagome yelled. But it was too late; everyone was already right on top of the trap. Hiei was the only one who escaped as tentacles emerged from the ground and wrapped securely around their ankles. Shippo leapt out of harms way quickly and looked up toward his trapped brother. Examining his cage thoroughly, the kit was soon out of sight, not like anyone even noticed. Everyone that was trapped was worrying about themselves, for the tentacles that were holding them down were slowly draining them of their power.

But Kagome knew the power wasn't going to waste. She knew that underneath her friends Naraku was slowly absorbing their powers only to strengthen himself further. Hiei looked between his mate and his trapped friends. Looking toward Kagome once more, he saw her give him a stern look and shake her head stubbornly. He rolled his eyes and turned toward his friends as he unsheathed his sword. Moving as quickly as he could, the hybrid cut everyone free.

Unfortunately, Naraku had absorbed a large amount of their powers, and seeing as most of them were quite powerful, No one was looking forward to the upcoming battle. Once everyone was safe, Hiei quickly began making his way to Kagome when Naraku emerged from the ground. Blocking the way to Kagome, Naraku smirked down at Hiei and his friends. Above, they could still hear Taro crying loudly and it pained them to hear the child crying in such a way for so long. He was there for hours; the kid probably had to go to the bathroom or was hungry or tired, or just wanted his mother.

Naraku reached a tentacle up to the cage as a snarl rose from Hiei's throat. "Touch my son and you will regret it."

"What will you do Hybrid? You cannot defeat me, no matter how hard you try." Naraku chuckled. The tentacle reached into the cage and just as it was about to touch Taro, Hiei leapt up and cut through it with his blade before pulling it out from the cage. Glaring up at Naraku, Hiei bared his teeth at the cruel hanyou.

"Release Kagome and Taro now." He snarled.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. You see, the miko cannot escape her doom for that glass can only be broken from the inside. The water that is quickly rising is concealing her powers so there is no way to reach her. Her fate is to drown to her death as she watches me slaughter the people closest to her heart." Naraku chuckled evilly as he attacked. Everyone was engaged in battled, fighting for their lives as they slowly watched Kagome's tank fill with the concealing water.

Kagome watched in horror as her friends fought off Naraku the best they could. They weren't doing so well considering Naraku stole a large amount of their energy. And to top it off, the water was already up to her neck. Kagome took deep long breaths as the water creped up to her nose. Trying to keep her self above the water, Kagome kicked her legs back and forth in an attempt to take in as much air as she could before the water finally reached the top.

Everyone was so occupied with their battling and screaming for Kagome to hold on that no one noticed that Taro had stopped crying. The cause of this was of course because the clever little kit that disappeared earlier had found a way up to Taro's cage. Now Shippo was unlocking the door so his little brother could escape to safety with him. Once the door was opened, Shippo carried his brother out of the cage and to the door where everyone had first entered.

Unfortunately, Taro got a glimpse of his mother just as she stopped struggling for air. She had stopped moving altogether and tears stung at Shippo's eyes. The kit was compelled to run to his mother's rescue but he knew he had to keep Taro safe. The small child was staring at his mother who was slowly dying. He could feel her energy slowly fading and somehow he knew she was in danger. Without warning, a loud cry escaped the child, effectively catching everyone's attention. Even Naraku stopped to find where the ear shattering scream was coming from.

He was quite surprised to see Taro out of the cage, as was everyone else. But that wasn't all that surprised them. The baby was surrounded by a purple hue. Shippo was holding the child's hand, so it didn't seem to be hurting him. Deciding to silence the irritating sound, Naraku sent a tentacle straight at the child's heart. Hiei dashed in front of his son and waited with baited breath for the tentacle to strike him. But just as it was about to puncture his body, it disintegrated into dust. Kurama quickly grabbed Hiei's attention when he realized Kagome was no longer conscious and was unmoving floating in the tank of water.

Miroku quickly realized what was happening and immediately ordered everyone to hold onto something. Suddenly, the purple hue turned red as he cried out loudly once more. The glass holding Kagome prisoner shattered and the barrier Naraku had up using his crystal was blown down and he was thrust into the nearest wall.

Hiei was about to rush to Kagome when Naraku stood and made to attack Taro. Burning away his wraps, the dragon eagerly leapt from his arm and grabbed Naraku. Sinking its long, sharp teeth into the hanyou, it held him in place as Hiei slowly approached him. Glaring angrily at the evil hanyou, Hiei brought forth his black flames. The flames from hell engulfed his sword as he stood in front of Naraku.

"For all that you have done, you will die a slow and painful death. Your soul will rot in hell for all eternity and Koenma will take extra care to make sure you are NEVER reincarnated." Hiei snarled as he skillfully pushed his blade into the hanyou's chest. He howled in agony as his body was engulfed in flames. Soon, all that was left was ash and the remaining two crystals Naraku had possessed.

Forgetting about the crystals for now, Hiei rushed to Kagome's side. Her skin was cold and she was as pale as a fish's belly. She wasn't breathing and there was no pulse coming from her. Tears slowly slid down Hiei's cheeks as he shook his mate, hoping that by some miracle, she would just wake up.

Inuyasha could smell the scent of death surrounding Kagome's body as Shippo trotted to his mother's side. Taro was slowly crawling his way toward her as well. Once he finally made it to her side and felt his father's overwhelming sadness, the child began to cry. Tears soaked the miko's shirt as Shippo sat on her chest and stared down at her. Everyone could feel the miko was no longer with them spiritually.

* * *

In Reikai, Botan was pacing in Koenma's office as they waited for everyone to return safely. The doors to the demi lord's office opened and Botan turned to see the one person she did not want to see walk through those doors. Tears gathered in the reapers eyes as she stared at Kagome's spirit making its way toward Koenma. Kagome saw Botan crying and smiled warmly toward her.

"It's alright Botan, I won't be here long."

"I know you will be reincarnated, but you will not remember anything…" the reaper cried, thinking of Hiei, Shippo, and Taro.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "There is no need to cry, everything will be alright."

* * *

Sango dropped to her knees next to her sister like friend as she shook her head in disbelief. This couldn't be happening…after all their hard work…they had lost the most special person in all their lives… Sango pounded her fist against the ground as her tears began to fall. Her best friend…the one person that was always there for her no matter what…she was gone.

Hiei lifted Taro and Shippo into his arms and hugged them close. 'I promise Kagome…I will keep them safe…' he swore silently, knowing she could hear him somewhere. He promised to keep their boy's safe, even if his life depended on it.

Miroku moved next to Sango and pulled her into his arms. The damn broke and she cried her heart out, soaking the monk's robes thoroughly. Inuyasha's ears drooped as he stared emotionlessly down at what used to be his best friend. She had promised to stay by his side. Inuyasha glared at the miko angrily as he held back him own tears. She promised she wouldn't leave him! She broke her promise…she couldn't really be gone…

Yusuke and Kuwabara kept their distance. They wanted to get near the miko to see for themselves that their close friend really was gone but decided against it. Hiei's aura was pulsing with his anger and despair. Sango was truly a force to be reckoned with when she was angry and so was the monk. They wanted to lighten the mood but could see there was no way to possibly do that.

Then Yusuke got an idea. His mood brightening, he quickly grabbed for his communicator and flipped it open. Botan answered with tears streaming down her face.

"Yusuke…what happened? Kagome…her…she's…" the reaper stuttered as she tried to form a sentence.

"We know Botan, but you have to listen to me. Put Koenma on." He demanded. Nodding as she wiped away her tears, she handed the compact to the demi lord that was watching Kagome's soul wander through the Reikai.

"Brat! Can't you put her soul back in her body like you did when I died?!" Yusuke yelled, immediately grabbing everyone's attention.

"Yusuke, I'm sorry but I do not have the power to do that. Kagome's soul is already trapped in Reikai. When you died, Botan held you stable so you could have your chance at another life." Koenma explained sadly.

"Then pull her damn soul out of the Reikai damnit!" the detective yelled.

"Botan has already asked the miko if she wanted to wait but Kagome refused."

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but she requested I let her go and its all I could do but to let her…" the reaper cried from behind the demi lord.

Suddenly Hiei appeared next to Yusuke and glared at Koenma. "You will retrieve my mate's soul NOW! I don't care if she doesn't want to come back, drag her back if necessary!"

"I'm sorry Hiei, but I cannot retrieve her. She refuses to come back and when I do get near her, she moves to places in Reikai that I cannot venture to." Botan stated sadly.

"I want…I need my mate back…I cannot…" Hiei couldn't continue because he was trying his best to hold back his tears. Not saying another word, he walked away and returned to his previous place next to Kagome's cold, dead body.

"I am truly sorry, but there is nothing we can do…" Koenma stated before hanging up.

The room became silent. The only sounds that could be heard were sniffles and tears hitting the floor. The room was filled with anger, despair and sadness and Taro was becoming overwhelmed by the feeling. He was lying on his mother's stomach, his head resting on her chest where her heartbeat should be heard clearly. He was greatly disappointed when he didn't hear the soothing sound. The child used to fall asleep to the rhythm of his mother's heartbeat and now the calming melody had stopped.

Kurama was the only one who didn't seem to be in tears as his gaze switched between the two crystals Naraku had and Kagome. He knew there was something they were forgetting...something very important. He thought hard about what had happened when Kagome obtained a new crystal. She would fall into a deep sleep for several hours in order for Midoriko to teach her the new powers of the crystal.

Kagome had two of the crystals…the other two were within reach…what was he forgetting? He knew that she would gain the powers of the other two crystals if she had them, but she was no longer alive, so she can't learn them. Kagome was dead…she still has two of the crystals…the other two were right here. Naraku was trying to steal Kagome's crystals to gain more power and become a full demon.

Wait…full demon. Naraku wanted all four crystals to become fully demon! That's when he remembered what he had told Kagome when she first discovered Naraku had the Golden Crystal. When all four were together, they unite and create The Heart of the Dragon. Moving quickly, Kurama snatched the Golden and Silver crystals and rushed to Kagome's side. Sitting down at her side, he placed the crystals down next to him.

"Which of the crystals has the power to remove other crystals?" he asked hastily.

"I think Kagome said it was the golden one." Sango piped up softly, a little confused as to why the avatar wanted to know.

Nodding his thanks, he lifted the golden crystal and held it above Kagome's chest. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on using the crystal's power. Soon Kagome's chest just barely lifted off the ground and everyone understood what the kitsune was doing. Hiei growled angrily and glared at the kitsune.

"Kurama!! What are you doing?!" Yusuke yelled.

"You better not be stealing Kagome's crystals for yourself you damn fox!" Inuyasha growled as he unsheathed his sword.

"How could you steal from the dead? Get away from Kagome!" Sango yelled.

The demon slayer was about to strike Kurama only to hit a strong barrier. The avatar smiled his thanks down at Taro, who had created the barrier to protect him. He was sure that the child didn't know what was happening but just didn't want his uncle getting hurt. He had already lost his mother; he didn't want to lose anyone else anytime soon.

Finally, the crystals removed themselves from Kagome's body and hovered above the miko. Hiei was demanding for his son to lower the barrier as everyone else was yelling. They couldn't believe that their close friend would suddenly become so greedy and heartless. Holding all four crystals in his hands, Kurama pushed his ki into them. They began to glow and in a flash of light, they became one large red crystal.

A large blue dragon emerged from the crystal and hovered above the occupants in the room. His silver eyes traveled over the humans and demons alike that were staring at him in awe. Finally turning his gaze to the red head that had summoned him, he spoke.

"Avatar, what is it you seek?"

"I seek the two wishes I am to receive for fusing The Four Dragon Crystals." He spoke calmly.

The dragon nodded as his gaze landed on the dead miko. The crystal was connected to this miko somehow. He figured she must have been his guardian and had died to keep him safe. "What is it you wish for?"

"My first wish is for Kagome, the guardian of the Shikon No Tama and The Four Dragon Crystals, to be brought back to life." As those words fell from Kurama's lips, everyone stared at the kitsune in surprise. Now they felt terrible. They had accused him of something completely different then what his real intention was.

"I accept your first wish, it will be granted. What is your second and final wish?"

Everyone stared at Kurama as they waiting for him to speak his second wish. "I wish for the Dragon Crystals and the Shikon No Tama to be destroyed for all eternity but for Kagome to still have her powers to protect the ones she loves."

"You are aware that if the crystals and Shikon are destroyed that the miko will not have the powers they bestowed upon her correct? She will only have the powers she was born with."

"Yes, I understand." Kurama nodding. It didn't matter if Kagome lost the extra purification boost the Shikon provided, or the other powers that the crystals gave her. She was still a miko demon, therefore still had her purification powers and any other powers that her demon blood gave her at birth. He just wanted Kagome to be able to live her life without the burden of demons hunting her down for the crystals or the sacred jewel.

"Alright, your second wish is accepted." The dragon announced as he disappeared back into the red crystal. Without warning, the crystal shattered and disappeared. Everyone's gaze turned to Kagome as purple dust lifted from the miko's skin. It solidified into the ancient Shikon and glowed brightly before it too shattered and disappeared.

* * *

"Kagome…please, why won't you let us try to bring you back?" Botan pleaded.

"If Koenma brings me back, he will lose his position as prince. It is against the rules to bring back someone who lost her life because of fate. It was my fate to die there." Kagome explained calmly. Suddenly the miko's soul began to glow and she smiled.

"Finally, jeez." She complained.

Confused, Botan's jaw dropped when the miko's soul suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Everyone stared at Kagome, waiting impatiently for any sign that she was once again with them. Taro's head was still resting against the miko's chest. Suddenly the smooth rhythm of her heartbeat could be heard and Taro smiled. He hugged his mother tightly and quickly fell asleep to the sound of her heart. The day's events had tired him out quite a bit. Once the child was asleep, his barrier dropped and everyone rushed to stand above the miko. Hiei sat at her side, stoking her hand to sooth his own pounding heart.

Kagome's eyes open to reveal her shining golden orbs and she grinned up at everyone. "Miss me?"

Everyone broke down into tears once again, but happy ones this time around. Sango was laughing as tears streamed down her face and she hugged the miko tightly. Shippo hugged her as tight as he could, nuzzling her face lovingly. Kagome laughed as everyone threw themselves at her in a huge hug. Once they let her go to have some breathing room, she hugged the sleeping Taro lovingly before turning her pink tinted golden eyes to Kurama.

"It took you long enough Kurama, but somehow I knew it would be you that figured out how to bring me back." She smiled as she pulled the avatar into a tight hug. Once she released him, she turned back to everyone else. "And as for all of you…I think you own a certain avatar an apology."

Everyone laughed and hugged the avatar and miko while yelling a loud 'We're sorry Kurama.' Once they parted once again, Kagome's gaze turned to Hiei, who had kept his distance from the group hugs. Rolling her eyes, she asked Kurama to hold his nephew for a moment. Once her arms were free, she made her way over to Hiei. Draping her arms over his shoulders, she smiled.

"Did you really think I would leave you all alone to take care of our family by yourself?"

Hiei glared at her. He was trying his best not to let his tears fall and the only way for him to do that was to be mad at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. He was trying to be stubborn. Didn't he learn by now that no one was more stubborn than she was? Pulling him close, she kissed him softly.

Hiei couldn't hold it back any longer. Tear's trailed down his cheeks as he returned her kiss. The only sound that could be heard was the 'pang' of Hiei's solidified red tear drops hitting the floor. Once they parted, Kagome bent over to collect all of his tear stones. Making her way over to where she had been lying, she picked up the pile of tear gems there as well. Placing them into her pocket, she turned a smile to everyone.

"Who's up for a visit to the Reikai!?" she giggled.

* * *

"Koenma!!! Kagome's soul!!! It…it disappeared!!!" the reaper cried loudly as she burst through the toddler's office doors.

"What do you mean her soul disappeared?!" he yelled.

"I was talking to her and suddenly it just vanished!!" she cried.

"Wow, so who else agrees that it's a good idea that I don't die again anytime soon? Everything turns to chaos without me." A very familiar voice laughed.

Botan turned around to see the miko, grinning and very much alive, standing in the doorway to Koenma's office with everyone else standing beside her. Cheering, the reaper tackled the miko in a tight hug before pulling away and punching her.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Kagome laughed as she rubbed her pained arm.

"Don't EVER scare me like that again you cruel little miko!" Botan pouted.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want anyone to know of my plan. To be honest, I didn't think Taro would be the one to kill Naraku but in the end everything worked out!" she grinned

"Wait a minute! You're telling us that you had no idea if your plan really was going to work in the first place?!" Yusuke yelled.

"Nope!" the miko giggled.

Miroku chuckled. "That's Kagome for you, making a plan and just hoping it'll work out."

"You're just full of luck aren't you?" Kurama laughed.

"More like full of shit if you ask me." Inuyasha snorted.

"No one did ask you, but now that you brought it up, I'm sure you were the one full of shit when you realized you couldn't beat Naraku by yourself!" Kagome laughed.

Everyone broke down into laughter at the sight of the hanyou's red face. Inuyasha didn't care though. All that mattered to him was that Kagome was ok. In the end, she really did keep her promise and that made him happy.

Hiei pulled Kagome aside and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He stared into her bright golden eyes and hugged her.

"Promise me you will never scare me like that ever again." He whispered.

Kagome smiled, "I promise Hiei."

He parted from the hug only to smile a truly warm and happy smile before kissing her deeply. Hiei was happy. He had his son back, his mate was still at his side, and everything seemed perfect. Nothing could darken his mood at this moment.

"So Hiei! I never knew you cried like a lost puppy! You practically drowned us in your tears gems!" Yusuke laughed.

A loud growl rose from the hybrid's throat as he released his mate to glare daggers at his teammate.

"If I were you, I would run detective." He growled.

Panicking, Yusuke scrambled out the door laughing with Hiei right behind him. Everyone laughed. They could tell Hiei was irritated by the comment, but underneath that, he was just happy everyone was alright.

Kagome smiled happily. Making her way over to her group of friends, she draped an arm over Kurama and Sango's shoulders with a grin. This was her family, this crazy mix of demons, hanyous, and humans. They were the only thing that matter to her, and she promised that for as long as she lived, they would be safe and under her protection.

* * *

A/N:

AWWW!!!! That was the last chapter!!! *Tear* *Tear* that's the end of Believe in the Unbelievable everyone. I'm debating if I should write a sequel…but I'm not sure yet. So you tell me what you all think! DOES ANYONE WANT A SEQUEL?!?!? ^_^ if so, let me know and ill see what I can whip up. Thank you all who have commented and read my fic ^_^ love you all! Don't miss out on my other fics, they are still up and running! Hope you enjoyed this fic.

Much love and thanks!

Icyfire


	11. Author's Note

A/N:

Just a little side note ^_^ this is partly for Madmiko.

I have to say I wasn't surprised to see that you were the first to comment my last chapter lol. And after thinking about it further I agree, I don't think I need a sequel cause everything tied up. And even if I did make a sequel, I'd have to take all that time to figure out a whole new plot lol. I love your fics and I am honored to have you comment on mine. Your constructive criticism is always welcome and I mostly always take any suggestions you have to heart. Thank you very much for everything ^_^

As for everyone else!! If any of you don't know who Madmiko is, she is the author of some pretty entertaining and amazing fanfics. All the ones I've read (which is pretty much all of them lol) have great storylines and plots. If you haven't read any of her work, I suggest taking a look cause she is a great writer and I have to admit she is the author that inspired me to write my own fanfictions. Anyway, thank you to everyone! I really appreciate all of your support and reviews. I am very happy to announce that this will not be my one and only fic.

I have several other fics posted but I seem to take forever to update them so I've come up with a new strategy *grins* I'm going to write the complete story, all the chapters before I post anything. Once the fics is finished, ill post one chapter a week… hehe I have ta leave you guys hanging on the edge of your seats a lil! Anywho, the first fic im experimenting this on is my brand new one called Sweet Temptation. I'm not going to tell anyone anything about it yet because im surprisingly almost done with it! So you don't have to wait long ^_^ after I finish Sweet Temptation, I'm going to work on my other fics such as Future Girls and A Heart so Pure.

SO!!! Theres my plan and I hope it works *crosses fingers* once Sweet Temptation is up, be sure to at least stop by and check it out…. You might find that you like it lol

Much love and Thanks to all of you,

Icyfire


End file.
